Heritage
by Brown-in-the-Black
Summary: Set in the Allanverse. 15 years after the events of Big Blue. Chapter 25. Now complete. The final chapter of this story arc. Sara manages to surprise her father with a new skill. It's more Christmas fluff rounding things out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made.

AN: This plot line has been banging around in my head for a couple of months. I finally had to let it out to see the light of day. I will be working on this and Big Blue concurrently.

This story is set fifteen years into the future from my current storyline "Big Blue".

The character's ages are roughly guessed from the series and BDM. Jayne is a bit younger in my Allanverse than some other authors have made him. Zoe, Allan and the rest of our hero's have been married and now have families of their own. This is a mostly Allan/Zoe centric storyline with the rest of the crew as supporting players (Including kids).

Cast of characters:

Parents:

Malcolm Reynolds 51

Inara Serra-Reynolds 44

Allan Bryant 68

Zoë Bryant 48

Kaylee Tam 40

Simon Tam 43

Jayne Cobb 52

River Cobb 36

Kids:

Jefferson (Jeff) Reynolds 15

Emma Reynolds 10

Sara Bryant 14

Rebecca Tam 15

John (Jack) Tam 11

Rachel Cobb 8

Jesse Cobb 6

Heritage-Chapter One

Sixteen years. That's how long it had been since Serenity rescued a cryogenically frozen Allan Bryant from space near Boros.

A lot had happened in that time. Most of it in the first year and a half, a time now known as "The Awakening" in Alliance history.

Allan and the crew of Serenity had been a big part of that time in history. It all started when Simon Tam had broken his sister, River out of a secret laboratory. River had been a latent psychic her whole life not to mention a child prodigy who had earned a degree in astrophysics by age thirteen.

When her parent's had been approached by the Alliance offering River a position in a special school for highly gifted children. They and River had jumped at the chance.

Unfortunately, The school was a front for a laboratory run by the Blue Sun corporation under a government contract tasked with creating psychic assassins and intelligence operatives who would be totally under government control.

The methods used were beyond brutal. Brain surgery to enhance the subjects latent psychic talents. Torture, intense physical training, fighting techniques. Weapons training. The list was endless. The result however was a broken and insane child who could read minds and kill without remorse using any weapon known to man.

River Tam was able to hide a code in her disjointed letters home to her brother calling for help. If left alone, River Tam would have been the greatest mind of her age. She most likely would have been heralded in the same breath as Newton, Einstein, Hawking and Bryant...

"Maybe that's taking it a bit far," Allan said out loud. Sighing, he looked up from the screen where he was writing his memoirs. "I need a break."

Stiffly rising from the chair in his study, Allan walked through the temporarily quiet home he and Zoë had built on Boros. Stepping onto the porch Allan smiled as he surveyed the landscape before him.

Across the compound, four other homes were visible. Three belonged to the other couples who had also called Serenity home. Closest to Allan and Zoë's home was the log house belonging to River and Jayne Cobb. Beyond that house stood the one belonging to Malcolm and Inara Serra-Reynolds. The third home belonged to Dr. Simon Tam and his wife Kaylee.

All four couples had met and crewed together on the Firefly class transport called Serenity. These eight people from different worlds had become a family. And when the situation changed and they no longer needed to fly Serenity for their livelihood, They had all settled on Boros and built their homes next to each other. A smaller log house sat next to Simon and Kaylee's home. This was the guest house. It was used by visiting families whenever they were on Boros.

Mostly it was used by Zoë's sister Alisha and her husband Reggie whenever they came to visit. On rarer occasions it was used by River and Simon's parents when they were on Boros.

Visible beyond the houses was a large barn. Upon semi-retiring from being a freighter captain, Mal had gone back to his roots and become a rancher. Now he owned a successful horse breeding operation. Mal's horses were prized for their sturdy build and surprising speed.

Inara Serra-Reynolds, Mal's wife and a former registered companion used her considerable business contacts among the wealthiest family's in the core, to procure orders for horses for Mal. Thus assuring he always got the best prices for the horses he raised.

Visible beyond the barn was a metal building. That building was Kaylee's domain. The workshop and garage was Kaylee's third home. Working on the machinery and vehicles that the extended family used. She often took in repair work from nearby ranches as well.

What was now seen as everyones second home had been their first. Glistening in the sunlight, and visible beyond the trees, sat Serenity. The old firefly had been overhauled several times over the years and now was used primarily to haul Mal's horses to his customers all over the system. The rest of the time when Serenity flew, it was as Allan's transport to and from various business dealings.

The rest of the crew had found second careers over the years. Inara owned an upscale clothing shop in the huge mall built ten years ago in the nearby small city of New Edmonton. Simon had opened his own medical practice and was on staff at the hospital in town.

When New Edmonton had incorporated as a city, they needed a police chief. Zoë found herself recommended for the job by her old friend, Jacob Buford, the Sheriff of Edmonton county.

Now five years later, Zoë was the chief of the city's small police department. She had twelve full time and another ten part time officers working for her. One of these part time officers was, surprisingly, Jayne Cobb. Jayne split his time between the police department and helping Mal with his horse ranch.

Over the last fifteen years, Jayne had finished his education. Even earning an associates degree in criminal justice from the small community college in town.

River had secured a position teaching art and dance at the local junior/senior high school. This also helped her keep an eye on the gaggle of kids that the crew had conceived over the years.

The teens were the worst, except for Jeff. As the oldest child of Serenity by a whopping three hours, Jefferson Reynolds was the defacto leader of the kids. With the strong moral compass of his father and reserved decorum from his mother, Jeff was a natural leader. Even at age fifteen, Jeff was a young man others looked up to.

Except for his two semi-cousins Rebecca Tam and Sara Bryant. The two girls, despite being a year apart in age, acted more like twin sisters than unofficial cousins. At fifteen, Becca Tam was an outgoing, perpetually happy girl. Taking after her mother in most ways, she was also a bit of a trouble maker. Of course, Sara Bryant, a brilliant fourteen year old sharing the dark beauty of her mother Zoë and her fathers intellect, usually could be found right beside Becca in whatever scheme the pair had concocted.

The two girls were often in Kaylee's shop after school, helping the mechanic repair equipment or working on Serenity.

The younger children of Serenity, were still in primary school. The oldest of these at age eleven was John Tam. Nicknamed Jack, the youngest Tam child was a serious boy with the dark hair and demeanor of his father and kind heart of his mother. His mind already made, he was planning to follow his father into medicine.

Next oldest was Emma Reynolds. The ten year old was a beautiful little girl. With the dark, curly locks of her mother Inara and the rebellious streak of her father. Emma was as much at home on a horse riding the fences with Mal as she was dressing up in the latest fashions with her mother.

The youngest children were Rachel and Jesse Cobb. Rachel, a pretty eight year old, was the light of her daddy's life. She hat the slight build of her mother as well as a great deal of her mother's intellect. While in elementary school, she was being tutored in much more advanced studies by River. While she could already be in junior high intellectually, her parents wanted her to have a normal childhood with friends her own age. Something River had never had herself. Rachel, even at the young age of eight, was also powerful reader.

Jessie Cobb was a boy's boy. Always into something, weather it was a mud puddle or chasing after the extended family's animals. Jessie was the spitting image of his father in more ways than one.

XXXXXXXXX

It was a beautiful late spring day on Boros. The planet was blessed with a moderate climate with plenty of water and four true seasons. Due to it's distance from the primary, Boros's year was almost exactly two standard years long. It's rotational period of twenty three and a half hours resulted in a boon to farming and ranching on the planet. With seasons that lasted at least six months, a farmer would be able to bring in four to five harvests before the mild six month winter set in. Conversely a farmer in the southern hemisphere would be enjoying summer while the northern latitudes were in the depths of winter.

Allan stepped down off the porch and began to stroll across the yard towards the gazebo he had built in what the family's called the courtyard of their little part of the 'verse.

There were several other constructs in the grassy area. Swing sets and jungle gym's for the kids to play on and even a large fiberglass and plastic stegosaurus the the kids called Steggy. Allan had it installed when Sara was three, in memory of Zoë's first husband and pilot of Serenity, Hoban Washburn. When Allan unveiled it, Zoë had actually broken down and cried. She thought it was the perfect tribute to Wash.

Hearing a loud bark, Allan smiled as his family's big german shepherd named Sam came trotting up to his side. Allan bent over and threw a stick for Sam to fetch.

Sam wasn't just a pet. Sam was a carefully trained protection dog. Allan was still the president and CEO of the Blue Sun corporation. The property the crew called Serenity Acres was studded with sensors to detect any intruders and several automated defense systems were in place.

Every one of the family members, pets and close friends had their biometric signatures programmed into the system. Farm animals and most wildlife were ignored. Predators would get a non lethal response. Human trespassers would be given a verbal warning by the computer. After that, if they didn't leave, they would be hit with a stunner. Anyone carrying a weapon would get a warning to drop the weapon or face a lethal response. All the locals knew not to approach Serenity acres on foot or horseback unless it was on the single access road.

Sam returned with the stick and Allan threw it again, taking a seat on the bench in the gazebo. He looked up when he heard hoof beats approach.

"Hey, Mal," Allan called.

Mornin, Allan," Mal replied as he rode up, "Taking a break from writing your memoirs?"

"Yeah... It's hard not coming off like I'm the savior of the human race."

Mal dismounted his horse, tied the reigns to the gazebo railing and sat across from the older man, "Well, for all intents and purposes, you are, ya know," Mal chuckled.

"I know it, Mal. It's just, when I write it, it sounds... pompous."

Mal laughed, "That's not a word I'd attribute to you, my friend. You're the most down to earth rich man I know."

"Thanks for saying, Mal," Allan replied, "Maybe I should hire a writer to help me."

Mal chuckled, "For man who designed the exodus ships, you sure are havin a hard time."

"If it were metal, I could do it with my eyes shut... Writing... It's too much like paperwork."

"You can do it, Allan."

"How's the ranch doing?" Allan asked to change the subject.

"Got three mare's in foal. Gonna be a good year I think."

"When is your next delivery run?"

"Not till school is out. That way the kids can come on the run. You needin to be heading for the core?"

"Next month," Allan replied, "Need to go to Londonium. Big corporate meeting."

"I though Durin had all the day to day go-se handled?"

"He does. But I'm still the boss so I need to show up once in a while."

"I hear ya there. Speakin o' which, I gotta get back to work m'self. Unless I'm around them two hands I hired are like to be slackin off."

"Okay, Mal. See you at dinner tonight?"

"Kaylee's turn to cook, ain't it?"

"Yep, Looking forward to her strawberry shortcake."

"Me too. See you later, Allan," Mal said as he mounted his horse and headed for the barn.

Needing another change of scenery, Allan began walking down the path to Kaylee's shop and the garage. As he approached the door he could hear the sound of a grinder. Kaylee must be working on something.

Upon entering the shop, Allan saw that the mechanic was in the middle of an overhaul project on the auto feeder for the horse barn. As she shut off the grinder, Allan approached.

"Hey, Kaylee."

"Hiya, Allan," she replied, pushing up her safety glasses, "What's up?"

"Not too much, Just wondering what time dinner was tonight?"

"Kwin-gwe-je deh! I nearly forgot. Gotta take stuff outta the freezer. Allan yer a lifesaver."

"Nah... That's Simon. I'm just looking forward to eating something I didn't cook."

"Zoë's still not very good in the kitchen huh," Kaylee asked with a grin.

"Nope. I've tried giving her lessons. Even Alisha tried. If it's not something she can reheat..."

"Simon's same way," Kaylee agreed.

"At least that daughter of mine takes after her old man in the kitchen... When I can get her to stay in the house long enough to help with the cooking."

"Becca's the same way. Them two girls are thick as thieves."

"Tell me about it. Those two can get into as much mischief as any five other kids. I think I'm too old to be the father of a teenager."

"Try being me, sometime," Kaylee chuckled, "I got two to deal with."

"Yeah, but Jack doesn't get into trouble."

"Ya got a point... Rebecca makes up for him though."

"True enough," Allan replied, "I'm glad Zoë and I decided to stop at one. Two kids would kill me, I think."

"Nope, you're gonna live forever Allan. Yer already almost five hundred years old," Kaylee teased.

"Four hundred years of cryo don't count," Allan chuckled in reply, "Besides, most men my age are grandfathers... not the father of a fourteen year old teenage girl."

Kaylee giggled, "Jus wait till she finds a boy she likes... then you'll feel old."

"Ugh! Don't remind me."

"Becca brought a boy home ta' meet Simon last week. Thought he was gonna pitch a fit."

"Might have paid money to see the look on Simon's face."

"It was priceless... Kinda like when he found out River was in love with Jayne."

"He didn't pass out again did he?"

"Came close," Kaylee giggled.

"I think I'm going to run into town," Allan said, "You need anything for tonight?"

"Some white wine would be good. We're all out and I'm making chicken tonight."

"A couple of bottles of white coming up. See you tonight."

"Later, Allan," Kaylee replied as she began to pick up her tools.

Allan exited the shop proper and entered the garage. The four families had acquired, over the years, several ground vehicles to use planet side. Currently in the garage was the hover truck that was carried on Serenity when they left Boros. The garage had the space for a pair of hover cars and a selection of utility vehicles for use on the ranch. The two cars were in town as Inara used one to travel to and from her store and home as well as one that River used to get to work at the school.

In the corner was Allan's five hundred year old Harley Davidson Softail. Over the years, Allan had lovingly restored the old machine as well as converted it to run on something other than gasoline.

Pulling his helmet from the shelf, Allan pushed the motorcycle outside and swung into the saddle. Firing the bike up, he headed back to the house to retrieve his pistol. None of the adults of Serenity Acres went anywhere off the property unarmed. Even Simon carried a small handgun when he went to work. Even though they were safe at home, they still had a few enemy's that might want to cause trouble.

After grabbing his gun and leather jacket, Allan got back on his bike and headed for town enjoying the beautiful late morning sunshine. It was about a fifteen minute ride into town.

New Edmonton had grown over the last few years. People from the crowded core had migrated to the border worlds seeking more open space while still wanting the amenities of a more civilized planet.

Riding past the spaceport, Allan spotted a familiar ship. A smile on his face, Allan turned and entered the port. The sight of a man on an antique motorcycle drawing strange looks from newcomers. The locals were used to the police chief's husband riding the machine.

Pulling up to the ship he had spotted, Allan turned off the engine and called out, "Monty! Hey, Monty!"

"What's with all the caterwaulin out here!" came a voice. A moment later the old captain descended the ramp.

"Allan! You old dog. What are you doing?"

"Sayin hi to you, you old reprobate," Allan chuckled as he shook the big man's hand.

Monty Reynolds was still a big man. However his hair and beard had turned snow white years ago. Giving him the air of a six foot, five inch bad tempered Santa.

"How ya been Allan?"

"Not bad Monty, not bad."

"How's everyone?"

"Everyone's well. You in port long?"

"Just till mornin, Got a run from here to Triumph."

"Just don't let any girls put flowers on your head and offer you wine."

The big man guffawed, "I'll avoid it."

"If you got time... We're having a big dinner tonight. You're more than welcome to come out."

"Who's cookin?"

"Kaylee," Allan replied with a smile.

"I'll be there. What time?"

"Six tonight local."

"Good enough," Monty replied.

"I gotta be going Monty, Gonna take Zoë out for lunch."

"How's she doin as chief?"

"Between Zoë running the police department, Jayne as her investigator and Jacob at the sheriffs department, The crooks steer well clear of these parts.

"Good to hear. Well I got work to do too, Allan, I'll be out to your place about five thirty."

"Good enough Monty. See you then."

Allan fired the bike back up and headed for the center of town. Parking outside the police department. he walked inside to the lobby. The duty dispatcher upon seeing Allan enter, buzzed him into the main office. Allan looked around the room. Several officers were at their desks while another walked a prisoner to the holding cells in the back of the building. He saw Jayne give him a small wave from his office.

Amazingly, the man Simon had once called a trained ape without the training, was now the New Edmonton police department's investigator. Jayne had never been an educated man in the past, but that didn't mean he wasn't intelligent. Jayne's skills as a tracker combined with his own criminal history made him ideal for the job. River had tutored her husband so he could pass his high school equivalency examination. After that, with Zoë and River's encouragement. Jayne had taken classes at the local community college and graduated second in his class with a degree in criminal justice.

The crime rate being as low as it was in New Edmonton meant that Zoë only needed a part time detective. That was fine with Jayne as he also enjoyed working Mal's horse ranch and raising his and River's children.

Age and being a father had mellowed the former mercenary. Nevertheless, any criminal who crossed his path usually regretted it.

Nodding to Jayne, Allan crossed the room and stopped outside the chief's office.

"Be with you in a minute, Madge," Zoë said, not looking up from the paperwork on her desk.

"I ain't Madge, baby," Allan chuckled.

Zoë suddenly looked up at Allan. A grin appeared on her normally stoic face.

"Hey, baby," She replied, motioning Allan inside. He quickly gave his wife a quick kiss.

"You up for some lunch?"

Zoë looked at her watch, "I reckon I can get away for that long," She smiled.

"Good, I want to try that new pizza place next to Sadie's"

"Just give me a minute hon. I gotta get this report sent out to the Planetary Law Center," she replied.

One of the reforms instituted by the Alliance, after Allan had helped expose the extensive corruption in the wake of the Miranda wave released by Serenity's crew, had resulted in more autonomy for all the worlds under the Alliance. Each world was able to have it's own local government and this led to the establishment of all the resulting agency's to administer said government.

One of the agency's was the Planetary Law Center. This agency acted as the central law enforcement division for the planet. All township, county and city law enforcement departments reported to the Planetary Law Center. While each individual department had it's own autonomy. The Law Center had greater resources like laboratory backup and other specialists. In essence, acting like the old FBI in the United States back on Earth that was.

Under the new reforms each planet was treated similarly to the individual states of the old United States. While having a degree of autonomy and representation in Parliament, all worlds were still a part of the Alliance.

It took almost ten years and it still wasn't perfect, but it was better that it had been in the past. Allan was proud to have helped push things in the right direction.

A moment later, Zoë sent the file she had been working on and rose from her desk. Strapping her mare's leg on, Zoë took Allan's arm and they started out of the office.

"Going to go grab some lunch, Madge," Zoë said to the dispatcher, "I'll have my com if I'm needed."

"You got it, Chief," The woman replied.

The couple exited the station and strolled the three blocks to the pizza shop around the corner. Pedestrians passing the couple nodded in greeting to them. Allan was still somewhat of a celebrity in the Alliance and Zoë, as police chief, garnered a great deal of respect.

At forty-eight years of age and the mother of a teenager, Zoë still looked like she did when Allan and she had first met. Other than a few wisps of gray showing in her dark curls that Zoë blamed on Sara. Zoë looked spectacular in her uniform.

As the founding chief of the department, she had come up with the department's colors. The dark brown pants and tan shirts that all the uniformed officers wore, looked suspiciously like the old Browncoat uniform Zoë wore during the war. Her gold chief's badge on her left chest and nameplate on the right combined with the department's patch on both shoulders completed Zoë's uniform.

Jayne usually didn't wear a uniform in his capacity as the investigator. The sight of the fifty two year old, gray haired former mercenary in a suit coat and wearing a shirt and tie was normal for the people of New Edmonton, but hilarious to his family.

Allan and Zoë took a booth in the back of the pizza parlor. They ordered a couple of slices and waited for their orders with their beverages. Allan finding it ironic that he had to pay for the Blue Sun cola he was drinking, since his company made the beverage. He was ostensibly paying himself for the drink.

"Anything new and exiting in crime honey?" Allan asked.

"Not a thing dear," Zoë replied. She smiled at Allan, noticing how the light from the table lamp made his silver hair shine. Allan had just turned sixty eight, three months ago. Due to a great deal of hard work, exercise and decent genetics, Allan still looked to be a man much younger other than his silver hair. Even in his fifties, Allan had looked ten years younger that he actually was.

"I guess boring is better than exiting."

"Sometimes, baby. The paperwork is the worst part."

"I understand that," Allan replied, acknowledging his own distaste for paperwork. That's why he and Zoë lived here on Boros rather than on Londonium, where Blue Sun was headquartered. Allan delegated as much as he could of the day to day operations to the board of directors and the senior vice presidents. Among them Durin Haymer, who was probably Allan's best friend outside the crew of Serenity, except for perhaps Simon's father, Gabriel Tam.

"You still have to go to Londonium next month?" Zoë asked.

"Yeah," Allan replied, looking down into his glass.

"You know, I can go this time..."

Allan brightened, "You can?"

"I got a month of vacation time I need to use," Zoë replied smiling.

This time of year, it was only a two day run to Londonium. Particularly now that Serenity was much faster than she had been when Mal first bought the ship.

"And Sara's going to be out of school..." Allan trailed off.

"And the rest of the kids too," Zoë confirmed.

"Mal has a run to Shinon, I think, to deliver some horses to Inara's uncle."

"Just like old times," Zoë smiled, "I know Jayne's going to help Mal with the horses."

"What about Simon?"

"I have a medical conference on Londonium at the same time," The doctor said as he walked up to the table.

"Hey, Simon," Zoë said as she motioned for Simon to join them.

"How did you know we would be here?" Allan asked.

"I didn't. I've been eating lunch here for the last two weeks. Beats the food at the hospital," Simon chuckled.

"So it looks like we're all set then," Allan said, "All the kids going?"

"I believe so," Simon replied after giving the waitress his order.

"Just like old times," Allan agreed with a smile as he and Zoë's food was delivered.

"Just like old times," Zoë agreed.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made.

This story is set fifteen years into the future from my current storyline "Big Blue".

Cast of characters:

Parents:

Malcolm Reynolds 51

Inara Serra-Reynolds 44

Allan Bryant 68

Zoë Bryant 48

Kaylee Tam 40

Simon Tam 43

Jayne Cobb 52

River Cobb 36

Kids:

Jefferson (Jeff) Reynolds 15

Emma Reynolds10

Sara Bryant 14

Rebecca Tam 15

John (Jack) Tam 11

Rachel Cobb 8

Jesse Cobb 6

Heritage-Chapter Two

After lunch, Allan escorted Zoë back to her office. After a quick kiss, the CEO walked outside to his motorcycle and headed for the market. Allan still had to pick up the wine for Kaylee.

Once there, he made his way to the beverage aisle. Grabbing a decent vintage from Osiris, Allan checked out and put the bottles in one of the saddlebags on his Harley. Rather then head back, he decided he would stay in town until school was out so he could give Sara a ride home. Unlike her mother, Sara loved riding on the back of her fathers motorcycle.

Needing to waste some time before school let out, Allan headed for the local hardware store. He enjoyed the company of the people who hung out there as they were all honest, real folks who loved machinery. It wasn't unusual to see Kaylee in the store on some days.

XXXXXXXXX

Sara Bryant was bored. Normally she liked history class but the module they were studying right now covered the time just before the exodus from Earth that was. As the teacher delivered her lecture, accented by the multi-media display playing behind her and displayed on the computer screens in each of the student desks.

After seeing yet another glaring (to her anyway) error in the text, Sara raised her hand.

"What is it Sara?" Mrs. Park asked.

"The data is wrong. The Alliance didn't wholly build the ships of the exodus. They were built by Blue Sun on a government contract. The founder of Blue Sun was the driving force behind the entire exodus," the dark skinned girl finished.

"And you know this how, Sara?"

"My father told me," Sara replied to the quiet giggles of her classmates. Sara shot them a venomous look.

"Sara," The teacher replied, her calm demeanor a bit strained, "Please do not bring up the fairytale that your father founded Blue Sun and saved Humanity again in this classroom. That was just a wild story concocted by the Media when your father became the CEO of Blue Sun. Just because he shares the same name as Blue Sun's founder does not mean he is the same man."

"But he did..." Sara started to reply.

Sara's classmates were laughing at her now.

"Bi zuie!" Mrs. Park said sharply, "Sara, please go to the Principals office. We will need to discuss this further after school."

Dejected, Sara collected her data pad and backpack and left the classroom, muttering under her breath.

Walking through the hallways. Sara took a deep breath and entered the Principals outer office.

"Back again, I see, Miss Bryant," Said the secretary as the girl entered.

Sara just nodded.

"Sit over there, Dr. Garland is busy."

"Okay," Sara replied, holding back tears. She didn't mind being in the office when she had done something wrong. But gorammit she was right this time.

XXXXXXXXX

Across the school, River felt her niece's anger and tears. Putting on her teacher's face she smiled at her last period dance class.

"That's enough for today, girls. Remember to practice your positions over the weekend and I'll see you on Monday."

River moved to her small office next to the dance studio located in the basement of the school. Donning a long skirt over her leotard, River collected her bag and headed for the office. Due to her mind reading abilities, River knew exactly why Sara was in the office.

She had never liked Soo Park's narrow mindedness, something River detested in a fellow teacher, especially one who taught history. She would set things straight.

River Cobb loved her job. Teaching fine art in the mornings and dance in the afternoon, River also advised the science club.

It wasn't flying in the black on Serenity every day, but with two children of her own, this was the next best thing. River still flew Serenity when she wasn't teaching. She was looking forward to the trip to the Core next month. Although she would be fighting Allan for stick time on the trip.

River paused outside the office. Classes had just let out for the day and the hallways were full as the students escaped the building, anticipating the weekend. As soon as the tumultuous minds of the students left the building, River would give Soo Park a piece of her mind.

Just before River entered the office, she felt a familiar mind approach the school. Maybe she would just stand back and let Allan have a shot at Mrs. Park.

XXXXXXXXX

Allan pulled into the parking lot of the high school. Several hundred kids were milling about the campus. Some waiting to board the waiting large yellow hover buses. Allan smiled to himself. Over five hundred years later and kids still rode buses to and from school and the things, no mater the propulsion system, were still painted the same horrid yellow color they always had been.

Allan started walking towards the buses, hoping to intercept his daughter. Sara was usually easy to spot. Tall like her mom, Sara's skin tone set her apart as well. Most families on this part of Boros were of Asian or Caucasian ancestry. Sara being biracial with her toffee skin tone and long copper curls, stuck out.

Frowning, Allan hadn't seen her yet. A pair of familiar faces did catch his eye.

"Jeff, Becca... where's Sara?"

"In the office again, Uncle Allan," Becca replied.

Allan rolled his eyes, "Any idea why?"

"Someone mentioned she caused a disturbance in history class," Jeff Reynolds spoke up.

"Thanks kids. Best be getting on the bus. I'll bring Sara home. By the way, Uncle Monty is in town and is coming to dinner. Becca, could you tell your mom to set an extra place for him?"

"I'll do that, Uncle Allan," Becca called as she and Jeff headed for the buses.

Steeling his face, Allan headed for the school office _What had that daughter of his done this time?_ According to his sister-in-law, Sara behaved very much like her mother at the same age.

Pushing through the lobby doors, Allan was intercepted by a smiling River Cobb.

"Put away the sour face, da-shu," said the thirty six year old psychic, teacher and mother of two, "Sara didn't really do anything wrong... this time."

"Then why is she in the office?" Allan asked.

"They were studying history in the time leading up to the exodus. She pointed out several errors and omissions in the text."

Allan relaxed slightly, "I take it the teacher didn't like being told the text was wrong."

"Correct. Sara pointed out the discrepancy's as well as your role. She was ridiculed in front of the class."

"What!" Allan exclaimed, his blood up, "Who's the teacher?"

"Mrs. Park... I don't like her."

"Back me up?"

"Always, da-shu."

Taking a deep breath Allan strode into the office, River a step behind. Sara looked up as her father entered, obviously ticked off. The girl gulped and looked at her feet for a moment. Looking back up she saw her aunt River behind her father. River shot Sara a quick smile and tapped her temple. A slow smile came across the teens face. All the Serenity kids knew that Aunt River was a reader.

There were two sides to that coin. They knew they if they were in the right, she would back them up. If they did wrong however. Lying about it was impossible with Aunt River around.

"I understand my daughter caused a disturbance in class today?" Allan asked.

"Uh, yes, Mr. Bryant. Dr. Garland will see you in a moment. Mrs. Cobb? Is there a problem?"

"No problem, I'll just be waiting with my niece," River replied as she sat next to Sara.

"Fine." The secretary said curtly. She didn't care for the strange woman who was the school's dance teacher. She always seemed to know much more about what was going on then a person should.

A moment later, Dr. Lavern Garland opened the door to her office, "Mr. Bryant, Please come in."

"Thank you Mrs. Garland."

"Dr. Garland," the woman said stiffly.

"Very well, if you insist on the title you perhaps had better use mine as well. I too, hold a PhD."

"I did not know that sir. In what field?" the principle asked as she motioned Allan to a chair.

"Mechanical Engineering. I also hold a Masters in Astrophysics."

"Oh," she replied obviously chastised, "Well, to business. I'm afraid Sara has been a bit of a disruptive influence in History class."

"So I gather," Allan replied, "Is Sara's history teacher here?"

"She can be."

"I'd like to hear what she has to say."

"Very well," Dr. Garland replied. She clicked on the intercom to her secretary, "Mary? Can you have Soo Park join us?"

"Certainly, Dr. Garland."

The two sat in silence until a soft knock on the door announced the history teachers arrival. The young Asian woman glanced at the gray haired man sitting across from the principal.

"Soo, this is mister... I mean Dr. Bryant. Sara's father."

Allan shook the womans offered hand, "Mrs. Park."

"Soo, would you tell Dr. Bryant what transpired today."

"Certainly," the teacher replied, "Today, Sara interrupted class. She insisted that the history texts we are using are in error. Particularly the section relating to just before the exodus."

"I see," Allan replied, "Can I see the section you are referring too?"

"Of course," the teacher replied as she handed over a data tablet.

Allan began reading the section about the exodus, the teacher made a comment about the fantasy Sara seemed to have that her father built the exodus ships.

Allan looked up from the data tablet, "Say that again?"

"Sara seems to have some delusion that you are over four hundred years old and were born on earth. I know the media came out with that story years ago when you took over Blue Sun, but I hardly think..."

"It's true," Allan cut the woman off.

"Excuse me?"

Allan took a deep breath, "I was born on January 7, 2067 at North Country Hospital in Newport Vermont. Located in the former United States on Earth."

"That's impossible," Dr. Garland said.

"Quite possible doctor. I founded Blue Sun in 2092. I was the driving force behind the exodus. I fought tooth and nail with the Alliance and other Earth governments to finance the project. Once underway, I was told I would not be allowed to travel on the ships myself. Many people made the trip in cryogenic suspension. I had fallen out of favor with the government and therefore was prevented from joining the exodus. Instead, I built my own ship and used it to travel here. Unfortunately, my vessel took meteor damage before my ship got up to full speed."

"I was in cryo and I remained in that state until found in space near this planet sixteen years ago. The pilot of the ship that found me was River Cobb," Allan finished. He had given this particular speech many times.

"That's... quite a story," Dr. Garland said. Soo Park just nodded.

"And furthermore, Sara is right. The history text is wrong. John Lassiter was not in charge of the exodus project, he was my liaison with the government. Also he didn't die gloriously exploring what is now Londonium, he was put back in cryo and thawed out about thirty years ago. He was plotting to overthrow the Alliance at that time. He was shot and killed by Sara's mother."

Allan tossed the data tablet onto the Principals desk. "Also the section in there about the war for independence, particularly Serenity valley is wrong. There were Browncoat survivors. My wife was one of about three hundred and fifty. She was second-in-command at that time. The highest ranking Browncoat survivor was Mal Reynolds, Jeff Reynolds father."

The two women just stared at Allan. Standing up, Allan started to leave before he turned back, "Mrs. Park, If you would like, I can give a short lecture and Q&A session to your class. It might clear up these... discrepancies."

"Th... thank you Dr. Bryant. I think that would be most... illuminating."

Allan turned to the principal, "I sincerely hope that next time Sara is sent to the office, it's for something she has done wrong. Not that I want her to misbehave mind you."

"Of course, Dr. Bryant."

Leaving the office, Allan had a stern look on his face. Walking up to his daughter, he tried to keep a straight face, "And what do you have to say young lady?"

Sara looked at her shoes, "Nothing daddy... I thought I was right..." she trailed off.

"You were, Kiddo, you were," Allan smiled at his little girl, "But this doesn't mean that next time you get in trouble I'm going to come bail you out like this."

"Yes, daddy."

"Let go home... I brought the Harley." the grin that came across Sara's face was worth all the trouble.

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan roared up the long driveway that led to Serenity acres. Sara laughing from her perch on the back of the motorcycle. Pulling up in front of his home, Sara got off and headed for her room.

"Don't forget you need to help aunt Kaylee with dinner, Kiddo," Allan called after her.

"I won't, daddy," Sara called over her shoulder.

Shaking his head, Allan looked around the compound. The once quiet area was now filled with the sounds of playing children.

Jack Tam was sitting on Steggy's back, reading a book while Jessie Cobb chased his older sister Rachel around the yard on their bicycles. Emma Reynolds, came tearing across the yard on her bike heading for the barn. Jessie and Rachel turned to give chase, soon the children were out of sight in a cloud of dust.

Allan shook his head and made his way across the yard to the gazebo where Kaylee was getting things ready for the family dinner that night. Becca was helping her mother. Allan assumed Jeff was helping Mal in the barn.

"Hey, Kaylee... Here's the wine."

"Thanks, ge-ge," She replied, "Just put em in the cooler over there."

"Yes, Ma'am," Allan chuckled.

"Becca tells me Miss Sara got sent to the office again."

"She did," Allan replied, "Seems she disputed the text the teacher was using in history class."

"Mrs. Park," Becca said as she started to lay out the plates.

"Oh... That shagua," Kaylee grumbled. "Gave Rebecca a hard time last year."

"Yeah, she seems a little closed minded for a history teacher. If the text says something... that's it, no room for any different opinions. After today, she has a slightly different opinion."

"Tell her what for?" Kaylee grinned.

"Might say that 'Lil Kaylee."

Kaylee smiled and motioned to Becca, "Keep settin things up baby, I gotta check on the chicken I got marinatin."

"Need any help, Kaylee?"

"I'm good Allan, thanks."

"Okay... Oh, did Becca tell you I invited Monty?"

"Yep, good thing I laid in extra. That man eats more'n you and Jayne put together."

"Oh... That got me... right here," Allan chuckled as he poked himself in the stomach. Kaylee giggled and headed for the house to check the food.

The families of Serenity Acres ate together every Friday night. It was a way to keep the old tradition of eating together from their days on the ship. In good weather they all ate outside in the gazebo. If it was raining or in winter, they would eat in whomevers house was cooking. The four family's alternated the cooking chores. Next week was Allan and Zoë's turn, which meant Allan and Sara would cook while Zoë supervised.

Allan walked back to his house. Just as he stepped onto the porch, Sara ran by him. She had changed from her school clothes and into her usual jeans and t-shirt.

"Going to go help Becca, daddy," she called as she ran by.

"See if Kaylee needs help in the house first," Allan called after her.

"K, daddy!" she replied changing direction and heading for the Tam house at a trot.

A grin on his lined face, Allan went inside and plopped himself down on the sofa in the living room. Picking up the remote, Allan turned on the cortex and turned to the financial news channel.

Allan was so absorbed in the news that he didn't hear the front door open.

"If I ain't got the laziest husband in the 'verse," Zoë said from the doorway.

"What can I say, I'm an old man," Allan grinned.

"No you ain't, baby," Zoë replied as she leaned over and planted a kiss on Allan's cheek.

"Had to bail Sara out of the Principals office today."

"What did that daughter of yours get into now?"

"Oh, she's my daughter when she's in trouble but yours when she does something right, huh?" Allan chuckled.

"I'm the police chief. Can't have a youngin getting into trouble," Zoë replied with a smile, "What did she do this time? Hack into the schools computer again?"

"No, she called the teacher on some inaccurate information in the text they were using in history class."

"What part of history?"

"Pre-exodus," Allan replied.

"Well she would know about that, wouldn't she honey," Zoë said as she sat next to her husband.

"Yep, River gave me the heads up and I rattled a few cages."

"Good for you," Zoë smiled.

"Damn history text said there were no Browncoat survivors at Serenity Valley too," Allan said with an exasperated tone in his voice.

Zoë's face hardened, "I assume you set em' straight about that."

"I did."

"Good."

"I offered to give the class a lecture next week."

"Good idea baby. Set the kids straight. I know some of em' have been teasin Sara bout stuff."

"I know. She has it bad enough being bi-racial. You'd think after all this time, bigotry would be as extinct as the dinosaurs."

"Ain't a perfect 'verse, baby," Zoë replied, "If she wasn't half o' you and half o' me. There wouldn't be so much of a problem. It's the mixed kids that get teased."

"I know. Just... pisses me off."

"I know dear. Sara's a strong girl, if anyone picks a fight with her over it, She'll kick their pi-gu. Male or female."

"Takes after her momma in that way," Allan grinned.

"Her daddy's been known to kick a little ass from time to time himself."

"That's true," Allan agreed.

"Come on upstairs, I need help getting outta this uniform."

"Yes, Ma'am," Allan grinned as Zoë led him up the stairs to the master bedroom.

Outside, little Rachel Cobb wrinkled her nose and looked up at her big cousin Sara, "Uncle Allan and Aunt Zoë are doing icky stuff again."

"God, you'd think that daddy would be too old for that," Sara shuddered.

"Just be glad you can't hear it in you head like I can. It's worse when my momma and daddy do it," Rachel said, "I won't need to worry about sex-ed class in junior high at this rate," the younger girl groused.

"Thank heaven for small favors, short stub," Sara agreed as the two girls dissolved into giggles.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made.

This story is set fifteen years into the future from my current storyline "Big Blue".

Cast of characters:

Parents:

Malcolm Reynolds 51

Inara Serra-Reynolds 44

Allan Bryant 68

Zoë Bryant 48

Kaylee Tam 40

Simon Tam 43

Jayne Cobb 52

River Cobb 36

Kids:

Jefferson (Jeff) Reynolds 15

Emma Reynolds10

Sara Bryant 14

Rebecca Tam 15

John (Jack) Tam 11

Rachel Cobb 8

Jesse Cobb 6

Heritage-Chapter Three

Promptly at 5:30, a small shuttle landed next to Serenity. Not knowing who it was, Mal went to investigate. Approaching the small craft, he was surprised to find Monty standing outside the shuttle.

"Monty!" Mal exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Allan done invited me to dinner. I ain't about to pass up on Kaylee's cookin." the big man replied.

"Nobody tells me nothin anymore," Mal chuckled as he shook his older cousin's hand.

"How long you in port?"

"Just till the mornin."

"Well lets get you up to the house. Dinner should almost be ready."

As the two men walked up the path to the houses, a small device detached from Monty's shuttle. Moving slowly, the small disk flew just above the trees, following the two men at a distance.

Outside the compound on the main road, two men sat in a small ground car pulled over to the side.

"Getting a good picture?" the first man asked the second.

"Clear as day. That was a good idea piggybacking the drone on that shuttle."

"Soon as I overheard Bryant inviting that captain to dinner, I knew it would work. Got the drone inside the security perimeter."

"Yeah, but this is just a recon mission. We gotta figure out a way to disable the security system in order to snatch the old man's brat."

"It will take some work, but the ransom will be worth it. Hundan's near on the richest man in the 'verse."

"Yep, he'll pay through the nose to get his little girl back."

"Looks like they're havin a picnic or something," the second said, as the center of the compound became visible on the small screen.

"Turn up the audio feed. I want to hear what they are saying."

XXXXXXXXXX

As usual, Kaylee's cooking was up to par. Soon the younger kids were off playing while the three oldest helped with the after dinner cleanup.

"I hear you got sent to the office again, Sara," Inara said to the girl as she started collecting the dirty dishes.

"What'd you do this time?" Jayne asked.

"Nothin, Uncle Jayne," Sara replied, "Teacher was teaching the wrong stuff and I called her on it."

"Good for you, Shorty," Jayne chuckled as he went back to sipping his beer.

"Zang-fu is not encouraging backtalk to teachers," River admonished her husband, "But in this case it was warranted."

Sara giggled and placed the dirty dishes in the small wagon they used to haul items around the compound. Allan rolled his eyes and put his arm around Zoë.

"When's the conference you're going to Simon?" Allan asked.

"The fifteenth," The doctor replied.

"I need to be on Londonium the sixth," Allan said.

"Horses need to be on Shinon no later than the tenth, Allan" Mal said in reply.

"The orbital positions during that time frame would allow Allan, along with Zoë and Sara to break off in the shuttle and head to Londonium. As soon as the horses are delivered, we can meet them on Londonium in time for Simon's conference." River said.

"Leave it to the walking computer to figure out the orbital trajectories," Allan chuckled.

River's reply was to stick out her tongue at Allan.

"Ain't you getting a bit old to be doing that Albatross?" Mal asked.

"I may be older but I refuse to completely grow up," River said grinning.

"I'm grateful for that," Jayne said.

"Hear, here," Kaylee chipped in.

"I don't be needin a play-by-play description there, you two," Mal groused.

"We love our Capn'," Kaylee and River chorused together.

"Speaking of old, I need to be getting these old bones of mine to bed," Allan said as he got to his feet, "Comin baby?"

"Be along in a bit, hon," Zoë replied.

"Night all," Allan said as he headed for the house. Sam got up from where he had been laying in the shadows and followed his master across the yard.

They hadn't gone more than a few yards when Sam suddenly stopped and bristled. A low growl escaping from the dog's jaws.

"What is it, boy?"

The german shepherd, put his nose in the air and took a few steps and growled again. Allan looked in the direction Sam was growling and Allan saw something move. Swiftly he pulled his pistol from the small of his back and a single gunshot echoed across the courtyard. The frisbee sized drone crashed to the ground thirty feet away. Sam ran to the object and barked at it while Mal, Zoë, River, and Jayne followed by a puffing Monty ran to Allan's side. Kaylee, Simon, and Inara rounded up the children and hustled them into the closest house.

"What is it?" Jayne asked.

"Looks like a recon drone," Allan replied. The darkening twilight made it hard to see details.

"How did it get inside the security system?" Zoë asked.

"Not sure, baby," Allan replied. Kneeling next to the device, Allan flipped it over with the muzzle of his gun.

"Standard, off the shelf recon drone," Allan said, "Can buy em' almost anywhere. I'm gonna take it down to Kaylee's shop and see if I can find a serial number. Maybe I can backtrack the numbers."

"I'll send Kaylee down to help you as soon as we get the kids to the proper houses," Zoë said.

"I'll go with you, Allan," Jayne said.

"Monty, I guess we'll have to call the evening short," Mal said to his cousin.

"That's okay, Mal, You need anything you wave me, hear?"

"You got it, you old walrus," Mal replied.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Gorramit! You know how much them things cost?"

"Calm down. The drone did it's job."

"But the hundan shot it."

"Yeah, but we know in less than a months time, he's gonna be on Londonium with his wife and kid and away from the security system."

"Yeah, but he has bodyguards off planet."

"I know, but it still gives us a window."

"You're the boss."

"Don't forget it either.

XXXXXXXXXX

A little after midnight, Allan made it back to the house and tiredly climbed the stairs. Quietly, he opened the door to Sara's room. A smile appeared on Allan's face as he watched his daughter sleep. This was something he tried to do every night. Sam gazed at him from his spot at the foot of Sara's bed and cocked his head.

"Good boy, Sam," Allan whispered. The big german shepherd wagged his tail in response.

Closing the door, Allan made his way to his and Zoë's bedroom. Zoë was still up and reading in bed. She was wearing Allan's favorite nightgown.

"Anything?" Zoë asked as she put down her book.

"Nope. Serial number came back to a shipment that was stolen near on a year ago over on Persephone."

"I'll wave Badger in the morning. The little twit owes us a favor or two. Maybe he knows something about that shipment."

"Good idea," Allan replied before yawning, "And here I wanted to get to bed early."

"My fault for wearing you out when I got home from work," Zoë said grinning.

"But that's a good kind of worn out," Allan replied as he entered the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"I waved Jacob. He's gonna have the patrols run a bit heavier out this way for the next few days," Zoë called to Allan. While Zoë was the police chief in town, Serenity Acres was actually located in the unincorporated part of the county and fell under the jurisdiction of the Sheriff's department.

"Good," Allan said as he exited the bathroom dressed in boxers and a t-shirt, "I think We'll drive the kids to school the next week or so too," Allan finished as he slipped into bed.

"Yep," Zoë agreed as they snuggled together. Allan clicked off the light and they were both soon asleep.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made.

This story is set fifteen years into the future from my current storyline "Big Blue".

Cast of characters:

Parents:

Malcolm Reynolds 51

Inara Serra-Reynolds 44

Allan Bryant 68

Zoë Bryant 48

Simon Tam 43

Kaylee Tam 40

Jayne Cobb 52

River Cobb 36

Kids:

Jefferson (Jeff) Reynolds 15

Emma Reynolds 10

Sara Bryant 14

Rebecca Tam 15

John (Jack) Tam 11

Rachel Cobb 8

Jesse Cobb 6

Heritage-Chapter Four

Allan rolled over in bed. Instead of Zoë's sleeping form, he found one-hundred pounds of german shepherd.

"Sam... What have I told you about the bed?"

The big dog wagged his tail and swiveled his ears. With a chuckle, Allan slid out of bed and grabbed his robe. Looking at the clock, he swore under his breath. It was after 8:00.

After heading to the bathroom, Allan padded downstairs. His nose following the smell of coffee and bacon. Sam trotted behind him. Upon entering the kitchen, Allan spied his daughter behind the stove scrambling some eggs while Zoë poured her husband a cup of coffee.

"And how are my girls this morning?" Allan asked as he planted a kiss on each of their cheeks.

"Morning, daddy," Sara chirped.

"Mornin, baby," Zoë said from behind her coffee, "I see Sam got you up."

"You know, I am _trying_ to break him from getting onto our bed, hon"

"He's a dog. If he knows he can get on Sara's bed, he figures he can get on ours too."

"I'll have Rachel explain it to him," Allan muttered.

Rachel, besides being able to read minds like her mother, had some kind of connection with animals. A few months earlier, Mal was having trouble breaking one of his horses. After a frustrating day in which Jimmy, one of Mal's ranch hands had been thrown twice the little girl walked up to the horse, spoke to the young stallion for a moment. She then smiled at Jimmy and told him to try again.

Tentatively, the hand had climbed back on the horse and began to ride him around the corral like he had been saddle broke for years. Mal then declared River's oldest to be his official honorary horse breaker.

When asked what she did, Rachel explained that she simply told the horse what his job was and to stop being such a ninny.

"That might work," Sara said, breaking her fathers reverie. "Rachel also said if everyone around here doesn't stop having sex she won't need sex-ed class by the time she's in junior high," Sara finished with a giggle.

Allan and Zoë shot their daughter a stern look.

"What?" Sara asked, "That's what she said."

"Defiantly River's daughter," Allan remarked.

"Got that right, dear," Zoë smiled.

They settled down to their breakfast. Their usual banter flowing back and forth. Allan couldn't help but think how lucky he was in having a beautiful wife and the daughter Zoë had given him.

The biggest problem facing Allan about his little girl was that Sara was blossoming into a beautiful young woman. She was already nearly as tall as her mother and was starting to really fill out. Much to Sara's chagrin, and Allan's relief, most boys avoided her. Unfortunately some of it was due to her mixed parentage. The rest were afraid of the fact that she could kick the pi-gu of any boy in the school.

That was the result of the hand to hand combat training River had done with all the kids. Sara was also an excellent shot. All the parents of Serenity Acres made sure that their kids were comfortable and safe with firearms from an early age.

For her twelfth birthday, Zoë had given her daughter an exact copy of her own mare's leg Winchester. The girl was even better with a rifle at long range than her father or even Jayne. Her long range accuracy rivaled her Aunt River's.

While the families were safe for the most part compared to their earlier life on Serenity, there was still the occasional threat. Last night's incursion by a drone proved that.

"When are you waving Badger?" Allan asked his wife.

"In about half an hour," Zoë replied, looking at her watch, "Should be after midnight in Eavesdown."

"Going to wake him up?"

"Yep, probably pull him away from one of his whor... girlfriends," Zoë replied.

Sara rolled her eyes, "I know what a whore is mom... sheesh."

"And how do you know about that young lady?" Zoë asked sternly.

"Let's see... I have an Aunt who used to be a registered companion and an Uncle who, until he married Aunt River, visited whores every time Serenity hit dirt."

Zoë chuckled, "Yep, your daughter"

"And how is this my fault?" Allan said grinning.

"If you two are going to argue and the have makeup sex again, please do it in your room," Sara said in an exasperated tone, "Impressionable and grossed out teenager sitting here, you know."

Allan and Zoë shared a look then began laughing. Sara began to giggle.

Collecting his composure, Alan addressed his daughter, "Why don't you go and help Becca and Aunt Kaylee with getting shuttle two ready."

"Fine. I know when I'm not wanted," Sara huffed in mock indignation.

"And no test flights!" Allan called as Sara ran out the door.

"Fine!" Sara called back. Sam trotting beside her.

Allan set his head on the granite counter top, "And here I thought having a kid was a good idea..."

"As I recall, you were agreeable to the notion," Zoë said grinning.

"I plead temporary insanity," Allan mumbled.

"Not crazy... unless it's for these..." Zoë said as she opened her robe, exposing her bare chest.

"That's fighting dirty."

"But the makeup sex is pretty good."

"Read my mind, baby."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Wot in bloody hell!" Badger growled as he answered the wave, not looking to see who was calling.

"Hello, Badger," Zoë said smoothly.

"Zoë, love. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"The usual... Information."

"That I got darlin," the old crook smiled. Zoë felt like she needed a shower just talking to the man.

"Looking for information about a heist o' electronic equipment outta Eavesdown bout eight months ago. Part of the shipment had some recon drones."

"I might know somthin bout that," Badger replied, "But it'll cost ya'."

"When does it ever not cost me," Zoë replied.

"Usual fee," Badger said simply.

"I'll double it," Allan said as he came into view on the screen, "In your account by the end of the day."

"Something got you all in a tiff?"

"Recon drone flitting about my property last night with a serial number leading back to a stolen shipment might have something to do with it."

"Aye, that might do it. Man of your means tends to attract all sorts of... unsavory types."

"You heard anything, Badger?" Zoë asked.

"No particulars, mind you. Just some folks talkin. Wondering where a wealthy family like yerselves might reside. Not that I said anything."

"Of course," Zoë said sarcastically.

"Hey, I know what side my bread is buttered on. Somthin happens to you lot and my world comes crashin down."

"You hear anything Badger, you let us know," Allan said, "Or I'll send Oso for a little chat."

"Don't be sayin that, Allan. I's thought we was friends," Badger replied with a nervous smile.

"We are Badger. Just as long as you keep your ear to the ground."

"You got it, mate," Badger smiled as Allan cut the connection.

Back on Persephone, Badger shuddered. The little crime lord was only afraid of three men in the 'verse. One, was the man he was just speaking with. Not for the physical threat but what the President and CEO of Blue Sun could do to his little empire. The other two were Jayne Cobb and Oso Tangaroa, the former fed who now ran Blue Sun's security division. Nearly as frightening as the big security chief was his wife and assistant. Who was also Jayne Cobb's sister.

Allan employed Badger from time to time for information. Usually in dealing with hijacked Blue Sun cargo shipments. Or, more rarely, threats to his family.

"That man always makes me feel slimy when I talk to him," Allan said after cutting the wave.

"I know the feeling, dear," Zoë agreed.

"I'm going to wave Oso later. He needs to know whats up."

"Good idea, baby. I'm going to head into the office. See what I can dig up on any ship movements in the last couple of days."

"Okay hon," Allan said as he kissed his wife's cheek, "I think I'll go see what mischief our little girl has gotten into."

XXXXXXXXXX

As Allan approached the landing pad and Kaylee's shop he could hear shuttle engines idling. Rounding the bend he saw shuttle two, not in it's launch cradle on Serenity's left wing but on the ground next to Kaylee's shop. Allan was about to get mad at his daughter when he saw that it was Inara at the controls and not Sara.

Plugging his ears against the engine noise, Allan walked closer to the small craft. A moment later, Kaylee and Becca stepped around the shuttle wearing matching coveralls and hearing protectors.

Kaylee stepped to where Inara could see her and gave the cut signal. As the engines spooled down, Allan unplugged his ears. Kaylee saw Allan approach and waved him over.

"Mornin Allan."

"Morning Kaylee, Becca."

Allan couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Kaylee and Becca. Dressed as they were, Becca looked like a younger and shorter version of her mother. Moments later, The Cobb kids tore by on their bicycles, a barking Sam in pursuit. Inara stepped out of the shuttle, surprisingly dressed in jeans and t-shirt. Even when riding horses, Inara usually dressed in the old English style of breeches and and boots.

"Good morning, Allan," Inara smiled.

"Dressed down a bit are we, Inara?" Allan chuckled.

"I was working in the garden when Kaylee needed someone to move the shuttle."

"Sara wanted to do it but I knows you don't want her flyin it without either you or River," Kaylee added.

"I told her no test flights," Allan chuckled, "Where is that girl of mine anyway?"

"Workin on the port launch cradle," Kaylee explained, pointing at Serenity, "Hydraulics are a little sticky."

"Now that I'm here, you can get back to your gardening Inara, I'll move the shuttle when Kaylee's done."

"Thank you, Allan," Inara smiled, "I will see you all later."

"Bye, Nara," Kaylee said.

"How long before you're ready to dock the shuttle?" Allan asked.

"Soon as we calibrate the new fuel pressure regulator, Uncle Allan," Becca said cheerily.

"Let me know when you're ready, I'll go give that girl of mine a hand in the meantime."

Allan climbed the open ramp of Serenity and made his way up the stairs to the port shuttle airlock. Allan stuck his head out in time to hear his fourteen year old daughter start swearing worse than Jayne on a bad day.

"Qingwa cao de liumang! Tai-kong suo-yo duh shing-chiouh doh sai-jin wuh duh pee-goo!"

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Allan chuckled.

"Daddy!" Sara squeaked. A blush darkening her toffee skin.

Even after nearly sixteen years, Allan's command of the Chinese language was virtually non existent. "Good thing I don't know what you said, or I might be upset, little girl o' mine."

Sara gave him a grim smile, "Can't get the ruttin pin out of the forward hydraulic piston."

"Let me give you a hand, baby."

"Thanks, daddy."

Soon the pair had the offending part removed and Allan immediately spotted the problem with the sticky piston. A few passes with an abrasive pad removed the burr on the highly polished surface. Quickly the father and daughter reinstalled the piston. Stepping clear, they cycled the launch cradle several times. It worked smoothly now.

"Good to go," Allan smiled, "You did a great job in isolating the problem."

"I got good teachers."

"You do, huh?"

"Yep, Becca and Aunt Kaylee," Sara teased.

"Ouch. And here I was, planning on letting you dock the shuttle," Allan grinned.

"Daddy!" Sara cried.

"Just kidding princess... let's go,"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Easy on the approach," Allan said as Sara carefully flew the shuttle closer to Serenity's hull, "Remember, when the ship is in atmo, wind gusts will throw off your flight path a bit."

"Okay, daddy," Sara replied, biting her lower lip in concentration. Her hands steady on the controls.

"Okay, retract the wings and bring us in" Allan said confidently.

With a slight lurch and thump. Shuttle Two latched onto Serenity's launch cradle. A moment later, the docking status lights illuminated, indicating that the shuttle was 'talking' with Serenity. Sara shut down the engines and flipped the switch that retracted the shuttle into it's stowed position. A moment later, the airlock indicator light changed from red to green indicating a good seal.

"That's my girl," Allan smiled.

"Thanks, daddy," Sara replied with a smile, "Next month when we go to Londonium, can I fly some?"

"We'll see. Your mother has to fly the entry to keep her license current, but we'll see what we can do."

"Okay," Sara replied.

"Now go get cleaned up. In celebration of your first docking, I'm taking you into town for pizza and ice cream."

With a squeal of delight, Sara hugged her father and ran for the house to change. Stepping onto the catwalk outside the shuttle, Allan heard a voice.

"How'd she do?" Mal asked, walking up to the elderly engineer.

"Perfect, Better than the last time Zoë docked. Just don't tell her I said that."

Mal laughed, "Deal. Pretty soon that girl o' yours is goin to be wantin to fly Serenity."

"Already has," Allan replied.

"What!" Mal exclaimed.

"Last Christmas when we went to Osiris to visit Gabe and Reagan. River let Sara fly the whole entry sequence and landing. She doesn't know that I know."

"Thought that was a bit rougher than usual for River's flyin. Think I'm gonna have some words with a certain mind readin genius."

"Sara's got more hours on the sim program than I had when you started letting me fly Serenity. Besides, how old was River when she started flying the ship?"

"That's different, you were already a pilot and the academy programmed flyin in ta River's noggin."

"I know. But like it or not, as soon as she's sixteen and can sit for the examination, Sara will get her license."

"I know, Jeff is taking his test next year. Before long, the kids will be crewin the ship and we'll be out ta' pasture," Mal chuckled.

"Tell me about it. Becca's already qualified fer her mechanics apprentice certification," Kaylee said as she walked up to the two men.

"We're getting old, Lil' Kaylee," Mal said.

"Speak fer yerself, Cap'n."

"I gotta run, promised Sara lunch in town in celebration of her first docking," Allan said, "See you all later."

XXXXXXXXXX

As Allan and Sara left the gated entry to Serenity Acres on Allan's Harley Davidson, a nondescript white ground car pulled out to follow them. Unknown to the two men in the ground car, they themselves were being followed at a distance by a sheriff's deputy in a patrol ground car.

Closing the distance, the deputy activated the warning lights on his vehicle and pulled the white ground car over. As the deputy exited his vehicle, shots rang out. Before the deputy could draw his weapon, he was down. The white ground car sped off in the direction of the spaceport.

Unaware of the drama playing out behind them, Allan and Sara continued their ride into town.

After a quick lunch at the pizzeria and a stop for ice cream sundaes. Allan and Sara stopped by the police department. Allan had bought a couple of slices for Zoë's lunch. Upon entering the pair stepped into a flurry of activity. Zoë stood in the center of the room barking orders to her officers.

"... Toby, get out to the scene and help Jayne. Find a good spot for the shuttle to set down that's bringing the forensics team from Capital City."

"Zoë? What's going on?" Allan asked.

Zoë locked eyes with her husband and suddenly relaxed, "There you are," Zoë said, "Been looking for you two."

"My com's at home charging, hon. What's wrong?"

"Deputy got shot half a mile from the Acres. Went out on a traffic stop for a white ground car that was following you and Sara."

"Son of a... Sara, baby, go wait in your mom's office," Allan said.

"But daddy..."

"Now, Sara!" Zoë ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am," the teen replied.

As soon as the door closed, Zoë turned to her husband, "Jayne found him on the way to pick up supplies."

"Who was it?"

"Eddie Buford, Jacob's oldest. He's in surgery. Simon's workin on him at the hospital."

"God damn it," Allan swore, "Something's up. First the drone and now this."

"My thinkin as well. Got a crime scene team on the way from Capital City. With a Deputy down and it being the Sheriff's son, Jacob asked me and Jayne to run the investigation."

"Excuse me, Chief?"

"Yes, Mike?" Zoë replied to one of her officers.

"Port control confirms a land lock on all ships in port. However three took off between the time of the shooting and the land lock."

"Contact Planetary Patrol and the feds. Maybe they can stop those ships and see if they got any passengers or crew actin funny."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"I didn't see the Walrus in port when I came by. Monty's probably one of the ships that launched."

"I'll wave him," Zoë said.

"Can I use the cortex in your office? I'm calling Oso. I want a team as soon as they can get here. Can you detail someone to take Sara home?"

"I'll have Mike take her," Zoë said with a nod.

Allan walked into Zoë's office, Sara stood up from the desk, "Daddy? What's happening?"

"Come here, baby," Allan said as he sat in the chair and pulled his daughter into his lap, "Eddie Buford got shot out near the Acres. Seems he pulled a ground car over that was following us."

Sara's eyes welled up. She had known Eddie Buford her whole life. "Is he gonna be okay?" She sniffled.

"I don't know, baby. All I know is that Uncle Simon is working on him right now. Momma's running the investigation with Uncle Jayne. Mike is going to drive you home. I'll be here with your mother most of the day. Once you get back to the Acres, I want you to go to Aunt River's and bring Sam with you. Okay?"

"Okay, daddy."

"Good girl," Allan smiled, " Now scoot, I need to make a few waves."

"See you tonight?"

"You got it," Allan smiled.

Turning to the cortex, Allan punched up an address from memory.

"Hello?" replied the face of Frederica Cobb-Tangaroa.

"Hey, Fred," Allan said.

"Allan," Fred replied, "Long time no see."

"That no account husband of yours there?"

"No account is right... Oso!"

"What?" the big, former fed grumbled as he came into view on the screen, "Oh... Hey, Boss."

"Hey, Oso," Allan said, "We got a situation."

The pleasant expressions on Fred and Oso's faces disappeared.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made.

This story is set fifteen years into the future from my current storyline "Big Blue".

Cast of characters:

Parents:

Malcolm Reynolds 51

Inara Serra-Reynolds 44

Allan Bryant 68

Zoë Bryant 48

Simon Tam 43

Kaylee Tam 40

Jayne Cobb 52

River Cobb 36

Kids:

Jefferson (Jeff) Reynolds 15

Emma Reynolds10

Sara Bryant 14

Rebecca Tam 15

John (Jack) Tam 11

Rachel Cobb 8

Jesse Cobb 6

Heritage-Chapter Five

"That's it in a nutshell," Allan said on the wave.

"Not good, Boss," Oso replied.

"Tell me about it. I'm heading to the hospital in a few minutes."

"Will he survive?" Oso asked.

"I don't know. But Simon's working on him."

"If anyone can save him, it's my brother-in-law," commented Fred.

"How soon can a team be here?" Allan asked.

"If we take the Heracles... Less than thirty hours."

"We?"

"Fred and I will be leading the team."

"You two don't...

"Need the varsity on this, Allan," Oso said sharply.

"Fine... I'm just the boss."

"And our job is to keep the boss breathing," Fred replied.

"I give up," Allan huffed, "Heracles is too big to land at the Acres. You'll need to use the port."

"Got it, Boss. See you in a bit."

"Thanks, guys," Allan replied.

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan exited Zoë's office. His wife was leaning over an officers shoulder looking at a cortex screen. She looked up at Allan's approach.

"Call Oso?"

"Yeah," Allan replied, "The terrible twosome will be here with a team in about thirty hours."

"Fred's coming too?"

"Yeah, she doesn't let Oso out of her sight much."

"I know the feeling."

Allan rolled his eyes, "Find anything?"

"Jayne uploaded the video from Eddie's car," Zoë said as she pushed the play button on the cortex screen.

What was shown on the clip was harsh. Eddie had barely exited his car when a hail of gunfire erupted from the white ground car. The young deputy hadn't stood a chance.

"Facial recognition?" Allan asked.

"Never showed their faces. Camera couldn't see through the windows with enough resolution."

"Damn," Allan muttered.

"Waved Monty. He didn't pick up any passengers," Zoë replied.

"One down."

"Chief!" Called the dispatcher, "Lucy spotted the white ground car abandoned near the spaceport."

"I'm on my way. Call Jayne, have him meet us there... C'mon, baby, I ain't lettin you outta my sight."

Allan and Zoë exited the office and climbed into Zoë's official vehicle. An SUV looking ground car. Soon they were moving quickly through the late Saturday afternoon traffic. It only took a few minutes to drive to the location. Spotting the officer's patrol car, Zoë pulled in behind it.

"You have your gun... right?" Zoë asked her husband.

"Yes, dear," Allan replied. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Zoë gave him a quick smile.

"Lu! What you got?" Zoë asked as she exited the vehicle.

The young woman turned to face her boss, "Spotted it here in the alley. No one around. I haven't touched it."

"Good job, Lucy," Zoë said. Lucy Lee was a short woman of Chinese decent. Smart and deadly with her gun or hands. Zoë had recently promoted the woman to Sargent.

"Jayne on the way?" Lucy asked.

"Yep, bringing one of the techs with him."

Ten minutes later, Jayne Cobb arrived on the scene. A serious looking young man in the passenger seat of his ground car.

"Hey, Jayne," Allan said in greeting.

"Hey, Gramps," The big man said in reply, "Zoë? This is David Conrad, Planetary Law Center."

"Mr. Conrad," Zoë said in greeting.

"Chief Bryant," the man replied as he shook Zoë's hand, "I take it this is the vehicle?"

"It is"

"And no one has touched it?"

"Not since I've been here," Lucy Lee replied.

"Well, I'll get to work."

Zoë pulled Jayne and Lucy aside, "Jayne, you find anything?"

"Shell casings at the shootin scene. Found tracks near the gate to the Acres. Looks like they were waitin... whoever they were."

"I didn't see anyone when I pulled out," Allan said.

"They was back by that grove o' trees bout fifty yards south o' the gate. Hard to spot unless you were lookin for somethin," Jayne replied. The former mercenary had poured himself into his new job. Jayne wanted to set a good example for his children. The big man poured over the latest investigative journals in the same way he used to gawk at gun and girlie magazines in the days before he and River had gotten together. Jayne Cobb was truly a changed man.

"Oso and Fred are bringing a security team. Be here sometime late tomorrow night," Allan said.

Jayne smiled. He liked his big brother-in-law. They had been friends for years and Jayne never missed a chance to get together with family. "Guess I'll put Oso and Fred up at my place, the team can stay in the guest house maybe?"

"That will work, Jayne," Allan replied.

"Jayne, We're heading for the hospital to check on Eddie. Call my com if you find anything," Zoë ordered.

"Got it, Zoë," The big man nodded.

"Come on, baby," Zoë said to Allan.

XXXXXXXXXX

Unknown to Zoë, Allan, and Jayne. The two gunmen hadn't escaped New Edmonton by ship. Instead, they had simply rented a ground car with a fake ID and drove the two hundred miles to Wellspring. Once there, they boarded a Mag-Lev train that took them to Capitol City. From there they booked passage off world without attracting attention.

Six hours after the shooting, the two men were relaxing in their business class cabin on a liner bound for Londonium via Shinon.

XXXXXXXXXX

As modern a hospital as any in the core due to the generous donations made by Allan himself and Blue Sun, New Edmonton General was the best medical facility for a thousand miles and probably the second best hospital on the whole planet.

Entering the spacious lobby, Zoë and Allan made their way to the surgery waiting area. The crowd of deputies told them they were in the right place.

In the center of the crowd stood the normally imposing form of Sheriff Jacob Buford. The former Browncoat Sgt. Major, on this day, looked worn out and much older than his sixty-five years. Not only was the officer that had been shot one of his deputies... he was also the Sheriff's son.

"Sar Maj?" Zoë asked as she approached her old friend. Jacob Buford had been Zoë's first commander when she joined the Independents. When Zoë made Corporal, she was transferred to Mal's unit.

"Hey, Zoë," Jake replied. Zoë pulled the older man into a hug.

"Any news?" Zoë asked.

"None yet. Simon's workin on him."

"If anyone can save him, it's Simon," Allan said as he walked up, "I'm sorry, Jake. I feel like this is my fault. The bastards were following me."

"Now you forget that, Allan," Jacob replied, "Eddie was doin his job. Getting shot at comes with the territory sometimes."

"Where's Alice?" Zoë asked, referring to Jacob's wife.

"Had one o' the boys take her down to the cafeteria. Be back in a bit."

Zoë nodded, "Jayne found some shell casings and where they were parked waitin outside the Acres. Lucy found the car near the spaceport. Three ships got off before we got everything else landlocked. Got a forensics team from Capital City working both scenes."

Good, good," Jacob replied. The big man sighed and looked at his boots, "Just hope that I don't get my hands on who did this. Most likely won't make trial."

"That's why I'm runnin the investigation, Jacob," Zoë replied, "But 'tween you and me, don't expect a trial if me or Jayne find em' first neither."

"What I wanted to hear, Zoë."

A moment later, an obviously exhausted Simon Tam entered the waiting room. Nodding to Allan and Zoë, He walked up to Sheriff Buford.

"Doc?" Jacob asked tentatively.

A slight smile appeared on Simon's tired face, "He's stable. I won't lie, it was a near thing. However, given time, I think Eddie will make a full recovery."

Jacob Buford looked like he was going to collapse with relief. Zoë steered him to a chair while several of the deputies shared subdued high fives.

"When can I see him?" Jacob asked.

"As soon as he's out of recovery and in his room," Simon replied, "Probably in an hour or so."

"Thank you, Simon," Jacob said, his eyes beginning to tear up.

Simon pulled Zoë and Allan aside, "What is happening?"

Allan sighed, "Looks like someone might be after me... again."

Simon groaned sarcastically, "Wonderful."

"Looks like the bad guys might be off planet by now," Zoë said, "Jayne and a team from Capital City are working the crime scene."

"Oso and Fred will be here late tomorrow night with a security team. That way we can relax a bit at home. And I think that each of the kids will have a bodyguard at school."

"You think that someone might be after the children?" Simon asked.

"Not sure but better safe than sorry," Zoë replied.

"I agree," Simon said.

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan and Zoë headed back to the police station to secure Allan's motorcycle in the garage and then swung back by the hospital again to pick up Simon. He had ridden from the scene on the ambulance. River had sensed Jayne's anger at finding Eddie and had sent her brother to assist.

Normally Simon wasn't even on call on weekends, unless he wanted to be. But with Eddie being virtually family, he was compelled to do the surgery himself. Besides, due to his time on Serenity, Simon had more experience with gunshot trauma than any other surgeon on staff.

On the ride home, the three didn't speak much. Allan's face turned grim as they passed where Eddie had been shot. The forensics team had set up portable lighting as they worked into the darkening twilight. Pulling onto the road to Serenity Acres, Zoë hit the button on her remote to open the gate.

Halfway down the driveway they encountered Kaylee and River on one of the small utility vehicles Mal used on the ranch, the cargo bed filled with sandwiches and cold drinks for the techs. Zoë was pleased to see that River was armed. The two vehicles stopped next to each other. Simon stepped out of the back seat while Zoë also exited.

"Allan, why don't you take Doc and Kaylee back to the houses. I'll bring the food out with River. I want to see if they found anything anyway."

"Okay, hon," Allan replied, "Come on Kaylee, Simon."

On the short drive back to the houses, Simon and Allan filled Kaylee in about the situation. Pulling up in front of the Cobb residence, Allan saw that Mal and Jeff Reynolds were sitting on the porch. Mal and his son were both armed.

"Welcome back," Mal said, "How's Eddie?"

"Stable," Simon replied tiredly.

"Good to hear."

"Uncle Allan?" Jeff asked, "What's happening?"

"Soon as your Aunts get back, we'll bring everyone up to speed Jeff"

"Nara and Sara's got supper cookin inside. Should be ready in a jiff," Mal remarked.

Allan smiled, "Better lay in some more supplies tomorrow. I've got a Blue Sun security team on the way, along with Oso and Fred."

"If we gotta feed Oso we better get some more food. Man eats more'n Jayne and all the kids combined," Mal chuckled.

Entering the Cobb's living room, Allan saw his daughter helping Inara in the kitchen. Rachel Cobb was playing chess with her cousin Jack. Becca Tam and Emma Reynolds were playing in the corner while Jesse Cobb sat on the bottom stair with a pile of toys surrounding him. All in all, it was a normal night when the kids were inside.

Sara ran to her father, "Daddy!" she exclaimed, "Where's momma?"

"Helping Aunt River. She'll be back in a few minutes."

"How's Eddie?" She asked, not sure if she wanted to hear the truth.

"Uncle Simon thinks he'll be fine," Allan replied with a smile, "He'll just be laid up a while."

Sara relaxed and smiled. "Better go back and help your Aunt Inara," Allan told his daughter.

"Okay, daddy."

Allan dropped himself down on the sofa next to where Rachel and Jack were playing chess, "Who's winning?"

"Rachel, of course," Jack huffed, "She's got an unfair advantage."

"Rachel... are you reading your cousin?" Allan asked, a slight grin on his face.

"No," she said quickly, "I'm just calculating all the possible moves," The eight year old replied, twirling a strand of her long hair in her fingers.

"Uh, huh," Allan replied, not believing a word of it.

A few minutes later, River and Zoë returned. Mal and Jeff followed the two women inside. Once everyone was gathered together and the kids had quieted down. Zoë and Allan began to fill everyone in on the day's happenings.

The younger kids only cared that their friend Eddie was going to be okay and that Uncle Oso and Aunt Fred were coming to visit. The older kids as well as the parents realized the gravity of the situation.

As dinner was served, Jayne walked in, obviously tired. River gave her husband a long kiss that seemed to rev up the former mercenary a bit. As soon as dinner was over, Jayne scooped up his kids for some playtime before bed.

Inara and Mal collected their brood as did Simon and Kaylee. Allan and Zoë stayed a bit longer while Sara helped River clean up in the kitchen. Soon, Jayne put the kids to bed and sat in the living room with River, Zoë, Allan and Sara.

Allan had a sinking suspicion that Sara might be the primary target in whatever was happening. When it came to their daughters safety, Allan and Zoë tried their best to treat Sara as much like an adult as possible.

"Anything, Jayne?" Zoë asked as the big man sat down in his overstuffed recliner.

"Same as before. These guys were good. Not pros, mind you. A pro wouldn't a' shot Eddie. No fingerprints or usable DNA traces from either scene."

"They are most likely are off planet as well," River commented.

"I agree," Zoë said, "Port control got the other two ships that lifted off before the land lock besides Monty. No one had passengers."

"Crew maybe?" Allan asked.

"Not likely," Jayne replied.

"Just before me an River got back, got a call on my com. The rental agency reported a missing ground car. It was rented out but after it left, they found out the ID the renter used was fake."

"That's a start," Allan said.

"Got an alert out on it now," Zoë replied, "No video from the rental agency either. Seems their system is down for repair."

Jayne grumbled at that. Sara looked up with a mischievous look on her face, "What about any other security feeds?" she asked.

Allan slapped himself on the forehead, "Must be getting senile in my old age. My little girl is a genius," he said smiling and gave Sara a peck on her cheek. The fourteen year old blushed.

"An excellent suggestion," River said, "Any nearby feeds might have picked up the perpetrators."

"I'll get on that first thing in the mornin," Jayne said, "I don't know about you folks but this old man needs some shuteye," he finished with a wink at River.

Sara rolled her eyes," You guys are as bad as my parents," she pouted while giving Zoë and Allan a dirty look.

"We're worse," River giggled.

"Don't be giving our girl any bad notions, mei-mei," Zoë mock scolded.

"Time to go," Allan chuckled as he stood up. Zoë and Sara followed him, "Good night."

"Night all," Jayne said as he let the Bryant's out. Outside, Sam was sitting at attention. As his family stepped off the porch, the dog fell in next to them. Pausing only to lift his leg on the corner of Jayne's police ground car.

Giggling at Sam's antics, the family entered their own house. Allan looked at his daughter, "Bed, young lady. It's late."

Sara rolled her eyes and grumbled something under her breath until she saw the look on Zoë's face. Snapping her fingers, Sara climbed the stairs, Sam on her heels.

"And I mean bed! No surfing the cortex all night!" Allan called after her.

"Yes, daddy!" Sara called back just before shutting the door to her room.

Allan plopped tiredly down on the sofa, Zoë snuggled up beside him, "You okay?" she asked.

Allan rubbed his face and nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little... worried. I thought having someone after us was a thing of the past."

"I know, baby," Zoë replied, "Might've been worse. Could'a been a boy chasin after Sara. Can't shoot a boy come callin."

"Who says I can't?" Allan chuckled.

"There's the overprotective father I married," Zoë giggled.

"Better remember that when I get arrested for shooting the first boy that breaks her heart."

"Won't have to worry about that dear."

"Why's that?"

"Cause Sara'll shoot him first. If not... I will."

"That's my girls."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made.

This story is set fifteen years into the future from my current storyline "Big Blue".

Cast of characters:

Parents:

Malcolm Reynolds 51

Inara Serra-Reynolds 44

Allan Bryant 68

Zoë Bryant 48

Simon Tam 43

Kaylee Tam 40

Jayne Cobb 52

River Cobb 36

Kids:

Jefferson (Jeff) Reynolds 15

Emma Reynolds 10

Sara Bryant 14

Rebecca Tam 15

John (Jack) Tam 11

Rachel Cobb 8

Jesse Cobb 6

Heritage-Chapter Six

Sundays at Serenity Acres were usually pretty laid back. Jeff and Emma helping Mal feed and water the horses. Inara working in her garden and, more often than not, Kaylee lending a hand. Becca and Sara could usually be found in one of the other room's listening to music, talking about clothes, boys and, of course, being the daughters of a mechanic and engineer, the latest in electronics and machinery.

Jack Tam was usually found tagging along with whatever his father was doing while The Cobb's generally did things together as a family.

Allan and Zoë spent most Sundays working around the house. Being a wealthy engineer, Allan was proud of the expensive and powerful anti-grav riding lawn mower he had purchased. On most Sunday mornings Allan spent his time cutting every blade of grass on the property to within an inch of it's life.

Zoë had picked up the hobby of tropical fish once they had settled on Boros. She spent Sunday morning's doing maintenance on the huge aquarium she kept in the living room.

This Sunday was a bit different. The parent's kept a closer eye on their kids and everyone stayed in at least pairs.

After lunch, Allan and Zoë took Sara into town to pick up food and supplies for the arriving security team.

New Edmonton was a growing city. Several small industries had set up shop in town. Agriculture was still the largest industry by far, but electronics and light manufacturing were slowly moving in.

Tourism and the service industries were growing as well. The vast prairies and forests of Boros were similar in climate and topography to North America from Earth-that-was. Many species had been introduced. Deer, elk and black bears had all flourished as did bison and wolves.

The nearly three month deer and elk hunting season drew hunters from all over the 'verse. The eastern mountain ranges near Capital City enjoyed deep snow during the nearly eight months the area had cold enough weather for the many ski areas to operate, drawing even more tourists.

The terraformers had done good work two hundred years ago as a viable ecosystem thrived on the planet. Boros also benefited from the fact that it was large enough to not require artificial gravity generators like the smaller planets and moons to establish earth level gravity. The 0.98 G found naturally was close enough to normal to be left alone.

New Edmonton's population had grown from a little over twelve thousand when Allan had first seen the planet to just over thirty five thousand, in only sixteen years. The city's burgeoning downtown was seeing the construction of it's first high rise buildings.

A few perks of the growing economy were a large shopping mall and several huge supermarkets.

Pulling up to the largest of the two supermarkets in Zoë's official ground car, the small family went inside to procure supplies for the soon to be arriving security team. They drew some strange looks from fellow shoppers as they made their purchases. Particularly the pretty fourteen year old toffee skinned girl with a sawed off winchester strapped to her right hip. While firearms carried in the open were legal and a fairly common sight on Boros, the sight of Zoë and her daughter both dressed in nearly matching outfits and carrying identical guns drew stares.

With the threat to the family, Allan and Zoë told Sara to wear her gun anywhere she went outside of Serenity Acres, except when she was at school. The gun scans at the doorways combined with the bodyguard Sara would have in the coming days assured her safety while in class.

Dr. Garland, the principal of Sara's school, was less than pleased that armed men and women would be following three of her students around for the last two weeks of the school year but acquiesced when told of the situation.

Zoë's status as the police chief assured the schools board's cooperation. The primary school was similarly concerned about the bodyguard issue but accepted it as well.

Leaving the store, they quickly stopped for ice cream on the way home, Allan and Zoë doing their best to keep as normal a home life as they could.

When they got home, Zoë and Sara, along with Kaylee and Becca, began unloading supplies and setting up the extra cots needed for the ten member team. Allan knew every member of the team on the way to Boros personally. He decided that Marion Vorrasi, Oso's third-in-command at Blue Sun security and leader of team one would accompany Sara to school. Oso, being family, would be assigned to his nephew, Jesse, while Fred would be with Rachel.

The rest of the assignments would be handled when the team arrived that night. Allan felt that trust between the team and their charges would dictate who would be paired with who. The extra members not assigned to individual children would do patrol of the property and also install additional sensors to the security system.

The immediate needs seen to, Allan, Zoë, and Sara had a quiet dinner and settled in to watch a movie. Sara had developed a fondness for the five hundred year old, James Bond series. Tonight they were watching the Living Daylights.

As the three of them settled in with a big bowl of popcorn one could almost imagine that life was normal. Well, as normal as life could be for anyone associated with the ship called Serenity.

XXXXXXXXXX

Just before midnight, The Heracles broke atmo over Boros. The sleek ship, the latest Blue Sun designed cutter, was fast, maneuverable, and armed to the teeth.

Able to hold her own with anything this side of an Alliance destroyer. Blue Sun Security had three such ships at their disposal. Heracles was the flagship of the small fleet. A bit longer than Serenity, with four thruster pods. She could out turn almost anything flying.

Approaching the New Edmonton docks, the black painted ship was nearly invisible except for her running lights and the glow from her engines. Settling gently onto her landing gear, the powerful ship shut down.

A few minutes later, the ships ramp lowered and two vehicles emerged. Identical, black painted hover vans quickly exited the spaceport and headed for Serenity Acres. Each van held five members of the team along with Oso behind the wheel of one and Fred the other.

Equipped with the latest in surveillance systems as well as heavy weapons, anyone who crossed the path of one of the vans or it's passengers, was going to have a very, very bad day.

Fifteen minutes later, the two van's pulled up to the gate at Serenity Acres. Waiting for them were Zoë and Jayne. Opening the gate, the two vehicles entered the property. Zoë and Jayne led the way to the guest house next door to Simon and Kaylee's house. With military precision, the group exited with their gear.

"Oso!" Jayne called as he shook his brother-in-laws hand.

"No hug fer your baby sis?" Fred admonished.

"Hell, no," Jayne replied as he pulled his sister into a bear hug.

"If I didn't know you two were related, I'd be getting jealous," Oso chuckled.

"Some planets, that ain't a deterrent," Zoë remarked as she got a hug from Fred as well.

Jayne and Oso laughed.

"Fred and Oso are bunkin at me an River's," Jayne announced, "Allan wants Marion at his place and the rest can fight over the beds in the guest house. Fridge and freezer are stocked so grub's not a problem."

"Oso and Fred are protecting the Cobb kids. Allan wants Marion with Sara. I figure put the women member's of the team with the girls and the men with the boys. Jeff and Sara will be carrying their own guns to and from school but not in class," Zoë said.

"Works for me Zoë," Marion Vorrasi replied. "Israel, I want you with Jeff Reynolds. Lisa, you're with Emma. Olivia, with Rebecca," The team leader said to her tech specialist, "Victor, you're with Jack Tam," She finished.

"Good choices," Oso commented, "I want the perimeter checked before you hit your racks... Those not assigned are on overwatch... Marion, you're with me and Fred... let's go talk to the boss."

Zoë led Fred and Oso across the courtyard to her and Allan's house while Jayne headed inside to his own home. Upon entering, they joined Allan in his study. With the door closed, the room was sound proof and Allan swept it for listening devices once a week.

"Hello all," Allan said as the group entered. Allan heartily shook Oso's hand a got a hug from Fred. The couple was family even though they worked for Allan. Marion Vorrasi got a hug from the boss as well.

"Everyone, please sit down," Allan asked. Oso and Fred took a seat on the sofa while Marion sat in the armchair. Zoë perched on the corner of Allan's desk. The CEO of Blue Sun sat heavily in his desk chair.

"The situation is pretty much the same as it was when I waved," Allan began, "Other then Eddie Buford is expected to make a full recovery."

"Has he been able to say anything?" Oso asked.

"Not yet," Zoë replied, "He's still in and out. Maybe tomorrow, if we're lucky."

"What's the plan?" Fred asked.

"I'll have a marked car detailed to each school," Zoë stated, "One team member with each kid. I want you dressed in casual clothes. Try to blend in best you can. The school's know what you're there for. They're not happy ,but that's their problem."

"Any specific threat?" Marion asked.

"Nothing definite," Allan replied, "Badger heard a few rumbles about someone wanting to know where we live. I'm making a wild guess that this might be the start of a kidnapping plot. Not pros, though. Mercenaries either wouldn't have shot Eddie or if they did, they would have made him and his car disappear."

"I agree," Marion said.

"Guest room is made up for you, Marion, Sara's usually up by six thirty at the latest."

"Thanks, Boss."

XXXXXXXXXX

Sara swatted at the snooze button on her alarm clock. When the noise stopped , she snuggled back into bed. Her hopes of sleeping in another ten minutes were dashed when she felt a wet sloppy tongue belonging to Sam slurp across her face.

"Gorramit, Sammy," She groused, not opening her eyes yet, "Make yourself useful and go eat Becca's cat or something."

Sam whined and thumped his tail on the floor.

"Fine." Sara huffed as she crawled out of bed. Opening her bedroom door, Sam made a beeline for his dog door in the kitchen, "For what daddy paid for that animal, you'd think he could open a door," Sara muttered to herself as she headed for her bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, showered and dressed, Sara headed downstairs. She could smell food cooking. Knowing it was too early for her father to be up and since her mother had trouble making toast, Sara cautiously poked her head around the corner to see who was in the kitchen...

"Marion!" she cried upon seeing the dark haired security specialist.

"Mornin, kiddo," Marion Vorrasi replied. She was usually assigned as Sara's bodyguard/babysitter whenever the family was on Londonium. Sara and Marion acted more like sisters than bodyguard/protectee.

"I didn't know you were coming."

"You only deserve the best, mei-mei," Marion replied.

"Now that you're here you can help me with something."

"What's that, Kiddo?"

"Can you shoot my history teacher?"

"No!" Allan exclaimed as he entered the room.

"Rough her up, then?"

Allan shot his daughter a venomous look. Sara pouted while Marion chuckled. Sam blew in through his dog door. Marion threw the big german shepherd a sausage link as he trotted by. Sam caught it in the air, not even breaking stride as he moved to Sara's side.

"You're gonna spoil that dog, you know," Allan chuckled as he grabbed a strip of bacon and gave half to Sam.

"Like you're not, daddy?"

"You didn't have to make breakfast, Marion," Allan commented.

"I was hungry and I know Zoë can't make toast..."

"Yes, I can," Zoë said as she entered, already dressed for work.

"Burnt toast," Sara muttered as she dug into her eggs.

Zoë gave Sara a stern look. Marion giggled.

"You guys haven't changed in the six months since I last saw you," She commented, "Except for Sara. You're becoming a beautiful young woman there, Kiddo. You must be beating the boys off with a stick."

"I wish," Sara muttered.

"What's wrong, Sara?" Marion asked.

"Nothing..."

Zoë sighed, "Most of the kids around here are either Asian or Caucasian."

"Oh," Marion replied, getting the hint.

"They all think I'm a freak."

"You're just a rare gem, Sara."

"I don't look like any of the other kids, I'm smarter than almost all of them, and I can kick all of their pi-gu's..."

"Sara..." Zoë started to say.

"And I don't have anyone to take me to the end of the year formal!"

"Ah, ha. The true problem is revealed," Allan observed.

"Maybe I should go to Shinon and become a companion like Aunt Inara..."

Allan nearly spit his coffee across the breakfast bar. Coughing he tried to catch his breath.

"Easy ,dear," Zoë said chuckling and patting Allan's back.

"That's it, no more hanging out with Aunt 'Nara," Allan choked out between coughs.

Sara began to giggle at her father.

"When is the dance?" Marion asked.

"Friday night."

"At the school?"

"In the gym."

"That's workable for the team," Marion mused, "I take it Jeff and Becca are going?"

"I think so," Sara replied.

"No problem, then."

"Except I still don't have a date," Sara reiterated.

"So you go stag and knock em' dead with the dress you'll be wearing."

"What dress..."

"The one we're buying you after school today," Marion smiled.

Allan groaned," What... you two think I'm made of money?"

"You're the president and CEO of the largest corporation in the 'verse, dear. I think the answer to that question is yes," Zoë said in mock seriousness.

"Fine. I know I'm outnumbered here," Allan grumped. As Sara went back to her breakfast Allan shot Zoë a small smile. _Crisis averted_, he thought.

XXXXXXXXXX

Zoë drove Sara and Marion to school. Followed discreetly by one of the black hover van's the team brought with them. One would be parked near each of the schools.

Simon drove Jesse, Rachel, Jack and Emma to the primary school while River brought Becca and Jeff with her to the high school. The younger kids bodyguards following in the hover van detailed to the primary school.

The older Serenity kids got strange looks from the other students as they were followed around by what was soon termed, the goon squad. An ironic title since Jeff's guard, Israel, was smaller than his charge by about thirty pounds and five inches. The small man was no pushover. As a former Alliance special forces soldier, Israel Schneider was as deadly as they came. Olivia Little, despite being nearly thirty years old, looked more like a fellow student as she followed Becca Tam around. The wiry blond was the security team's tech expert. No shy wallflower, Olivia had black belts in three disciplines and had been a fed working the streets of Persephone.

Marion Vorrasi was a contradiction. Tall and athletic, friendly and open, she exuded competence from her pores. Ferociously protective of Sara, she was also perhaps the girls best friend outside of the Serenity kids. However, threaten one of her charges and whomever made the threat would regret it... usually with permanent results.

The school day progressed without incident. As school let out, Allan came by to pick up Sara and Marion. Allan wanted final veto on the dress Sara would wear to the formal on Friday. Marion chuckled at Allan's severe case of overprotective father syndrome.

Pulling up to the New Edmonton Mall in the old hover truck. Allan found a good parking spot and powered the vehicle down. Walking the short distance to the entrance, Marion and Sara chatted while Allan made sure he had his bank card handy. He knew he'd need it soon.

Three stores and a surprisingly small number of bags later, Sara led Marion and her father into the most upscale clothing store in the mall. A store owned by Inara Serra-Reynolds.

Inara's establishment catered to both men and women and Allan was a frequent customer himself when he needed business attire. Sara of course knew every inch of her Aunt's store and dragged Marion off to the formal dress section. Allan plopped himself down in a chair near the front counter. A moment later, a delicate hand appeared in front of his face holding a cup of tea. He didn't even have to look up to see who it was.

"Thanks, Inara," Allan replied as he took the cup.

"You're welcome," the former companion smiled. Taking a seat next to her friend she gave Allan a long look. "You look troubled, Allan."

"My little girl is growing up."

Inara giggled, "Just wait till Emma is Sara's age. Mal will be following her everywhere... with a gun."

Allan chuckled at the mental image of a teenaged Emma on a date followed by a scowling and heavily armed Mal Reynolds. "I guess I'm not so bad."

"No, you're not," Inara agreed, "Besides, I think Emma is sweet on Jack."

"That will go over well," Allan observed, "How many times has Mal threatened to shoot Simon over the years..."

Inara giggled again, "He'll get over it. We seem to be so... self contained. It is probably inevitable that at least some of the kids would be sweet on each other at some point in their lives."

"True," Allan admitted.

"I know Jeff thinks Sara is pretty..." Inara trailed off.

Allan shot her a look, "You aren't playing matchmaker again, are you Inara?"

"Heavens no, Allan," Inara smiled, "But I must admit I'm pretty good at it."

"Me and Zoë don't count," Allan grumbled.

"Nonsense, You two took a three pronged attack."

"Three?"

Kaylee, River and myself."

"In that case, I admit you did a good job then," Allan smiled.

"Of course. Just like the job you and Zoë are doing with Sara. She has so much potential to be a spoiled... brat."

"Are you referring to a certain teenaged red head who lives on Belepheron?" Allan asked. Knowing Inara was speaking about Durin Haymer's daughter Bridgett.

Durin and his wife had conceived Bridgett shortly after Allan and Durin had taken over Blue Sun. Yolanda/Saffron/Bridget was a thief and con woman. Trained as a companion, she had lied, stolen and cheated her way across the 'verse. In the process had tricked Mal into marrying her and later had conspired with him to steal an antique laser pistol from Durin. However under her alias of Yolanda, 'Yosafbrig' as Mal called her, had married Durin years previously.

Yolanda, in one of her schemes to escape her husband Durin, had propositioned Allan in a bar. Thus started the path that lead back to Allan retaking his company.

Yolanda had a troubled pregnancy and despite the efforts of the finest doctors on the planet, Yolanda died in childbirth. Durin was devastated, kept going only by the daughter Yolanda had given him.

Bridgett was a stunning girl. Truly her mother's daughter in looks. She took after her father personality wise for the most part but since Durin doted on his little girl, she had become a bit whiny and spoiled.

Unfortunately, Sara and Bridgett got along well whenever they two girls were together. Allan thought it ironic that Durin named his daughter with one of the many aliases his wife had used.

Allan was shook from his reminiscences by a shrill squeal from Sara across the store. Jumping to his feet, expecting trouble, Allan instead found his daughter admiring herself in a full length mirror. The squeal resulting from her delight at the dress she was wearing.

A deep copper color, the strapless floor length gown complemented her toffee skin tone and red tinged curls perfectly. The tight bodice accentuated Sara's developing bust.

"Sara, thats perfect," Inara remarked, "I knew that dress would be the one you would pick out when I ordered it."

"You planned this?" Allan asked.

"Of course. As soon as I saw it on the cortex, I ordered it for Sara. Why do you think it fits her so well?"

"You are a sneaky woman, Inara."

"I think I have something here for you as well, Marion," Inara said, "I know you will be escorting Sara. This dress allows the easy concealment of a firearm," Inara finished as she showed an indigo blue dress to the bodyguard.

"I suppose that's going on your expense account," Allan muttered.

"Glad you approve, Boss," Marion replied, "Makes it so much easier with accounting."

Sara bit her lip, "What do you think, daddy?"

Allan took a long look at his daughter. The dress showed a bit more cleavage than he was comfortable with, but he had to admit his daughter was simply stunning. And that was with Sara's hair in her usual ponytail and no makeup. After Inara finished with her, as Allan knew she would. Sara would truly knock them dead. He was glad that Marion would be with her at the dance. A gun might come in handy.

A smile came across Allan's face. "Princess, I think you are beautiful."

"Thank you, daddy," Sara beamed. Marion gave her boss a discrete thumbs up.

"Hurry up and get changed, Mom's gonna be wanting dinner when she gets home from work," Allan told his daughter.

Sara nodded and quickly entered the changing room. Allan turned to Inara, "Can you get that dress in black silk and Zoë's size?"

"Of course, Allan," Inara replied with a slight smile.

"Good," Allan replied with a smile of his own.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made.

This story is set fifteen years into the future from my current storyline "Big Blue".

AN:

Cast of characters:

Parents:

Malcolm Reynolds 51

Inara Serra-Reynolds 44

Allan Bryant 68

Zoë Bryant 48

Simon Tam 43

Kaylee Tam 40

Jayne Cobb 52

River Cobb 36

Kids:

Jefferson (Jeff) Reynolds 15

Emma Reynolds 10

Sara Bryant 14

Rebecca Tam 15

John (Jack) Tam 11

Rachel Cobb 8

Jesse Cobb 6

Heritage-Chapter Seven

The week leading up to the formal went without incident. The gunmen who shot Eddie Buford seemed to have vanished from the 'verse. The car they rented with the fake ID turned up in the parking lot of a Mag-Lev station two hundred miles away from New Edmonton.

Eddie recovered a bit more every day. He was awake enough to give a rough description to Jayne a few days after he was shot.

So far, it looked like the families of Serenity Acres were safe. On Friday, Allan was scheduled to deliver his lecture to Sara's history class. The school planned to capture it to be used for subsequent classes. Also, updated texts had been sent to the school from the Alliance Education Ministry. A quick wave from Allan had rectified that little problem. While Allan tried not to abuse the power inherit of his position, when the CEO of Blue Sun calls the Alliance Minister of Education complaining about the inaccuracy of the history texts his daughter is using in class... the Education Minister listened.

That morning, Allan was torn about what he was going to wear. He could go for the severe businessman look with a suit. He could do the dressy casual look of a teacher or, he finally decided, his normal dad clothes consisting of jeans, polo shirt and baseball cap. Sara approved of her fathers wardrobe.

"Glad you picked that outfit, daddy," She said at breakfast that morning, "If you came in a suit, the kids would tease me more about being a rich kid."

"That's what I figured, Princess," He replied.

Pulling up to the school on his motorcycle, Allan waved to the police officer sitting in his car at the entrance to the parking lot.

Parking his bike, Allan entered the lobby. To his surprise, Allan wasn't led to Sara's classroom but one of the small lecture auditoriums. Several other classes besides Sara's would be attending that day. Allan looked around the large room with it's raised seats surrounding the sunken podium.

"Will this be suitable?" Dr. Garland, the schools principal asked as she entered the room.

"It's a bit bigger than I expected."

"I felt a greater number of student's needed to hear your story Dr. Bryant."

"Please, call me Allan."

"Lavern."

Allan smiled at the principal, "I'm sorry for the disturbance my security team has caused this week."

"I understand. If it were my children in danger, I would do whatever was in my power to protect them."

"I'm glad we have an agreement."

"I must say Doctor... I mean Allan, you certainly do not come off as the cutthroat businessman or academic that you appear to be from your company bio."

"Read that, have you?"

"I have."

Allan chuckled, "All true... to a point. I do my best to separate my personal life from my work. While I am very wealthy, I mow my own grass and drive my own cars. Comes from my upbringing I guess."

"What was Earth like?"

"You'll get the gist of it from my lecture. But suffice to say, if you took every environment on every world terriformed in the verse and then put them all on a single planet about the size of Boros and dropped twelve billion people on it, you might get a hint."

"Crowded?"

"The cities... yes. However, the biggest push for the exodus was the lack of resources and environmental damage. My forefathers had treated the planet like they could just go out and get another one."

"Don't get me wrong, Earth was still a beautiful planet. Sometimes I wonder what it's like right now. Is anyone still alive? Is it habitable still? Before I left, things were on the brink of war again. I have a feeling that if it happened, it went nuclear and probably wiped out everyone left behind." Allan finished sadly.

"It's too bad we can't go back and find out," Lavern commented.

"Might be possible someday. I have my R&D division working on several new propulsion systems. River is consulting on that from time to time."

"River? River Cobb, our Art and Dance teacher?"

Allan smiled at the woman, "River Cobb is much more than she seems. If not for what the Alliance and unfortunately my company did to her, I feel River would have been... Should have been, one of the greatest minds of this age."

"I don't understand."

"Has River ever told you her IQ? Probably not since I'm pretty sure she doesn't know herself. The current system used can't calculate it that high. I would guess it's somewhere north of 250 at the very, very least."

"My god..."

"I've seen River calculate the fastest course between any four worlds to the nearest second in her head in less than a minute," Allan said like a proud uncle.

"Now I'm pretty smart. My IQ is around 185. River blows me out of the water. She had a Bachelor of Science in Astrophysics by thirteen. Now, to look at her you'd never know it. Some of that is the ordeal she went through at the so called academy."

"That was her, then? I remember the news reports just after the sacking of Parliament."

"It's all true," River said with a sad smile as she entered the room.

"Hey, Kiddo," Alan said.

"Hello, da-shu," River replied.

"Come to watch me make a fool of myself?"

"Yes," River giggled. She turned to the principal, "Now you know why I advise the science club."

"Indeed I do, River," Lavern replied, "And if you ever feel the need to teach any science classes I think I can accommodate you."

"I'm happy with dance and art. Science has lost most of it's allure."

The trio were interrupted by the end of period bell. "Showtime," River grinned at Allan, "Break a leg."

"Already done that a couple of times, Kiddo."

XXXXXXXXXX

As students began to filter into the room, Allan was having trouble connecting his laptop to the auditoriums audio visual system. When Allan saw his daughter enter, accompanied by Becca and of course Marion and Olivia, he waved them over.

"Hi, daddy," Sara said as she moved to her father's side.

Allan looked at his daughter and then at his old laptop computer, "Help?"

"Gonna cost you."

"How about not grounding you and telling Kaylee that you two troublemakers are the ones who blew the engine on the old mule trying to soup it up."

The two girls shared a quick look and quickly nodded. Setting to work, they had the interface working properly in seconds. From the back of the room River shot Allan a discrete grin. As a parent, having a reader available was real handy from time to time.

Soon, all the students had arrived. Not only the history classes but economics and physics were in attendance. In the back of the room a tech had set up a capture to record the lecture. Marion and Olivia stationed themselves near the doorways. Becca and Sara took seats in the front row. Allan noticed several other teachers besides River were attending the lecture.

Clearing his throat, Allan addressed the assembled group.

"Good afternoon. My name is Dr. Allan Bryant. I am President and CEO of the Blue Sun Corporation. However, my most important job is being Sara's dad," Allan said with a grin.

Sara thumped her head on the table in front of her. "Now that I have completely embarrassed her... I'll continue. My story is a bit long. Four hundred and sixty eight years long to be exact. I'll try to boil it down to an hour or so though."

The murmur of amusement that flowed through the crowd let Allan know he had them.

Forty five minutes later, Allan had progressed to the question and answer segment that he was secretly dreading.

"Did you dream in cryo?" asked a girl in the fourth row.

"No. There was no sensation of time. To me, one moment I was getting sleepy just before I entered cryosleep and the next I was face down on the deck of my ship while Becca Tam's mother screamed," Allan said with a smile. Becca rolled her eyes.

"Why did she scream?" The girl in the fourth row asked.

"What would you do if you were exploring a derelict space ship and a naked man fell out of a cryochamber at your feet?"

"I get your point," the girl giggled.

Allan saw a hand go up in the second row, "Yes?"

"Did you have anything to do with Miranda?"

"I only had a hand in getting it publicly acknowledged by the government."

"But it was perpetrated by Blue Sun," The boy shot back.

"It was," Allan replied as he pulled up a map of the 'verse on the display behind him. Allan pointed at a spot outside the rim. "When Miranda happened I was a popsicle about here." He said indicating the map.

Another murmur of laughter went through the room. "However, I know the people responsible for releasing the original Miranda wave."

"I heard a rumor that Browncoats did it."

"In a manner of speaking," Allan replied, "Two of the people who released the wave were former Independent soldiers."

The end of day bell interrupted any other questions the students had. Allan thanked his audience as they all began to filter out.

"Not bad daddy," Sara commented as she and Becca walked up to Allan.

"Yeah, specially the part where momma saw you naked and screamed," Becca giggled.

Allan groaned, "I knew that would come back to haunt me someday."

"That was very... informative," Soo Park said as she approached Allan.

"Thank you Mrs. Park."

"To satisfy my own curiosity, who did release the Miranda wave?"

Allan looked at River who was descending the stairs and she gave Allan a quick nod.

"You know Jeff Reynolds?"

"Yes."

"His parents, my wife, River here and her husband along with Becca's folks."

"My goodness."

"Zoë's first husband Wash, as well as Shepherd Book and many of our friends were killed and murdered by the Alliance or Reavers in the fight to get the information out." River replied.

"It was a long time ago, but these kids need to know it. That way something like it won't ever happen again," Allan stated.

XXXXXXXXXX

As soon as the girls got home, they made a beeline for Simon and Kaylee's. Sara had already made sure her dress was in Becca's room along with everything she would need. Inara had come home early to help get the girls ready.

Becca and Jeff's dates were being delivered to Serenity Acres by their parents a little after six. Inara and Kaylee went to work as soon as the girls entered the house. While the two women worked their magic Allan fired up the grill in his backyard. Despite the dance, it was still his turn to cook Friday night dinner. Without Sara's help, Allan decided on Steaks for the adults and hamburgers for the kids to keep things simple.

"Still doing the Friday night dinner thing?" Marion asked as she stepped onto the back porch.

"Yep," Allan replied. "Aren't you getting ready to escort my daughter?"

"In a bit." Marion replied, "Do you know when we're heading back to Londonium?"

"Thursday next week. School lets out on Wednesday. Then we're heading out with Serenity on Saturday."

"The stockholders meeting?"

"Yeah."

"Fun fun, boss,"

"Tell me about it."

XXXXXXXXXX

After hair and makeup were done, the two girls went upstairs to put on their dresses. Becca wore a pale yellow dress with an angled hem just below the knees. The top had thin straps and a plunging neckline. Her light brown hair pulled into a tight bun, Inara declared that the young mechanic looked as pretty as any socialite from the core.

The true belle of the ball, in Inara's opinion was Sara. Her strapless deep copper gown fell fully to the floor. Inara had put the toffee skinned girl's long curl's in a tight wrap on the top of her head, a few wisps of hair hung down on either side of her face for accent.

Feeling very much the princess her father called her, Sara stepped out onto the Tam's front porch, Becca a step behind. The two girls immediately blushed when their uncle Jayne greeted them with a wolf whistle.

"Ain't you two a sight," Jayne grinned.

"I'll say," Simon agreed. It seemed everyone was outside waiting for the two girls.

"Is that our daughter?" Zoë commented to Allan, "Looks like a princess ta' me."

"I agree," Allan said, "Truly a princess."

As the praise was laid on the two girls, A dapperly dressed Jeff Reynolds stepped up onto the porch, "Wow! If you two weren't practically my sisters..."

"Ain't so bad yourself there, Jeff," Becca replied.

"This ole' thing?" the teen chuckled, mimicking his fathers suspenders routine.

"You look very handsome, Jefferson," Inara said to her son.

"Gotta agree with yer ma there, Jeff," Mal said.

"Okay, all o' you line up, I gotta get a capture o' this," Kaylee ordered.

After a bit of maneuvering, Jeff stood in the middle with Sara on his left and Becca on the right.

A few minutes later, one of the security team member's escorted two ground car's onto the courtyard. From the first stepped Yasmine Harshman, Jeff's on and off again girlfriend, followed by Clayton Cook, Becca's date. Once again Kaylee lined the teens up for captures. This time joined in the photography by Clayton and Yasmine's parents.

Soon it was time to go. The kids were ushered into Simon's ground car and the communal hover truck, each driven by a member of the security detail. Olivia, Marion and Israel would follow in another ground car.

During all the photo taking, Allan couldn't help but notice that Jeff kept shooting glances at Sara. '_Could do worse than Jeff Reynolds,'_ Allan thought to himself. '_Maybe Inara was right.'_

As soon as the kids left, followed by Yasmine and Clayton's parents, the rest of the extended Serenity family settled down to their traditional Friday night dinner under the darkening twilight of a wonderful spring night.

After dinner was over and Allan and Zoë had put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher, they dropped side by side on the sofa.

"Sara's not going to be home until at least midnight," Allan commented.

Zoë looked at her husband, "Hot tub?"

"Hot tub."

XXXXXXXXXX

After entering the dance, Jeff and his date as well as Becca and hers, separated from Sara,. She had been expecting this. Slowly she wandered around the perimeter of the gymnasium transformed into a ballroom.

Sara did have a few friends in the school outside of Becca and Jeff. She hung out with a few girls her own age but none were as close as Becca. As typical with most high schools since time immortal, various cliques formed. Sara didn't fit into any particular group.

More than wealthy enough to hang with the faux socialites, and smart enough to be considered a geek, Sara was athletic but not interested in sports. This left her out of the usual groups. Her few friends were the other kids who didn't fit in either.

Sara loved living on Boros. However, sometimes she craved the attention she garnered when she accompanied her parents to social functions when they were on Londonium.

Sara had been educated on how to behave in high society by her Aunt Inara but would rather work on Serenity with Becca and Aunt Kaylee, ride horses with Uncle Mal or go shooting with Uncle Jayne. Of course, flying, cooking or working in the shop with her father was fun too. As was riding along with her mother as she patrolled New Edmonton.

With a sigh, Sara found a chair in a quiet corner of the room and sulked.

"Hi, Sara." A boy said to her.

Looking up she saw the face of Rob Foxworth. Rob lived on a ranch near Serenity Acres. His parents raised cattle for a living. "Hi, Rob."

"You... you look very nice tonight."

"Xie-xie."

"Uh... want to dance?"

"Sure," Sara smiled.

Stepping to the dance floor, the two teens danced to the bass heavy music. Most of the popular music of the day was something her dad called, Asian-techno-hip-hop-rock, as it seemed to blend all of the styles together in an almost unrecognizable sound. Like most kids her age, she enjoyed the latest music but she had also developed a fondness for the music from Earth that her father listened to and also played.

As soon as the song was over, Rob excused himself and moved across the room. Swearing under her breath, Sara headed for the refreshment table. Grabbing a cup of the unrecognizable concoction they called punch, Sara's eyes scanned the crowd. Off to the side, she saw Yasmine arguing with Jeff. After poking her date in the chest with her finger, Yasmine stormed off. Curiosity peaked, Sara strolled over to her almost brother.

"Trouble in paradise?" she asked. Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Might say that."

"What's Yasmine's problem this time?"

"She had a list... bodyguards, not renting a limo, embarrassing her with Aunt Kaylee's taking captures..." Jeff trailed off with a sigh.

"Always thought she was a bit shallow," Sara mused.

"Says great things about me, then," Jeff chuckled. Sara always did like his laugh.

"Come on Jeff, let's dance. Might as well be miserable together," Sara stated as she dragged Jeff onto the dance floor.

In the corner, a scowling Israel Schneider handed Marion Vorrasi twenty credits. With a smile she pocketed the bet she made with her subordinate. Marion knew Sara very well.

Marion's grin grew as the evening wore on. Sara and Jeff danced together almost every song. When they weren't dancing, they stood together in the comfortable silence that only two people who knew each other as well as they did could achieve.

During the last slow dance the two teens danced close together. Sara felt strange. She and Jeff had grown up together, played in the sandbox, fought, argued, and ignored each other over the years but right now, dancing close with Jeff felt like the most natural thing in her young life.

As the song came to a close, Sara came to a decision. Jeff's eyes shot open wide as Sara kissed him. As the shock wore off, the fifteen year old realized that he liked kissing Sara. Jeff had thought that kissing Sara would be like kissing his sister. To his surprise... it wasn't.

Pulling apart, both kids turned red and Sara giggled. In the corner, Israel handed Marion another twenty credits, vowing to never bet against his boss ever again.

"I... uh." Jeff stuttered.

"Yeah..." Sara said.

"That was..."

"Nice." Sara finished.

"Might have to do that again..."

"I'd like that," Sara replied. Suddenly realizing they were still in the middle of the rapidly emptying dance floor, the pair quickly moved off the floor. Becca and Clayton approached the two.

"And what were you two just doing?" Becca asked coyly.

"Nothin, Bec," Sara said quickly.

"Uh' huh... right."

"Okay you lot... time to go," Marion said as she and the other two bodyguards approached.

Gallantly Clayton offered his arm to Becca which she accepted. A moment later Jeff did the same for Sara. With their escorts, the two couples headed for the parking lot.

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan and Zoë sat snuggled together in the spa Allan had installed a few months previously on the back deck of the house. Nearly asleep from the bubbling hot water, Zoë lay in Allan's lap, his hands wandering over her body.

"Mmmm," Zoë groaned, "This was a damn fine idea."

"Glad you approve," Allan replied as he kissed her neck. Eliciting another groan. A small privacy fence separated the tub from the rest of the deck. The only light came from a few candles and the stars.

Zoë reached behind her and smiled, "You ready for another go-round?"

"You are going to put me in an early grave, woman."

"But what a way to go... damn." The security system was blinking the deck lights. That meant the gate had just opened.

"Gorram kids have the worst timing..."

"Tell me about it," Zoë agreed. Rising from the hot water, Allan and Zoë quickly donned robes over their rather naked bodies.

They had just made it to the kitchen when they heard the front door open and close. The couple tried to appear nonchalant as their daughter entered. Upon seeing her parents dressed in bathrobes and dripping water on the floor, Sara rolled her eyes.

"Were you guys doing it in the hot tub again? You know how gross that is when I want to use it?"

Trying not to laugh, Zoë managed a smile, "How was the dance?"

It was Sara's time to look embarrassed, "Fine." she said nervously.

'Uh-huh," Zoë said not convinced.

"I danced a bunch of times."

"That's good," Allan said, a slight grin on his lined face.

"I'm tired, I'll see you in the morning, Night momma, night daddy," Sara said quickly before she ran up the stairs, her gown flowing behind her.

Allan and Zoë shared a look that said something was up. A moment later Marion entered the house after having put the hover truck away.

"Spill it, girl," Zoë ordered.

Marion laughed, "Nothing bad... well not really."

"Marion..." Allan trailed off.

"Sara kissed a boy."

Allan immediately turned red, "Who?"

"Easy, dear," Zoë cautioned, "No shootin... yet."

"You guys are too funny," Marion chuckled.

"May I remind you who pays your salary..."

"Fine," the woman grumbled, "It was Jeff."

Allan began to head upstairs, "Where are you going?" Zoë asked.

"To get dressed... and find my gun."

"Marion, would you please excuse us?" Zoë asked as she chased after her husband.

After calming Allan down. Which was no small feat. Zoë went to her daughters room, softly she knocked on the door, "Sara? You still up?"

"Cheeng-jeen," Came the reply.

Sara had changed out of her dress and into sweats and a t-shirt. Her hair was combed out and hung down her back like it usually did.

Leaning on the door frame, Zoë gazed at her daughter with a look of mild amusement on her face, "So there was kissin..."

Sara's toffee face darkened, "Just one."

"With Jeff..."

Sara just nodded.

"And where was Yasmine?"

"She dumped him."

"I see."

"We just started dancing... Well I dragged Jeff onto the floor. Then we just kept dancing and well..."

"One thing led to another."

"Shr-ah," Sara replied, eyes downcast.

Zoë sat on the bed next to her daughter, lifting Sara's chin, she smiled, "Ain't nothin to be ashamed of. Did he kiss you or did you kiss him?"

"I kissed him."

"Surprise him a bit?"

"Oh yeah," Sara giggled.

"Just tween you and me. I did the same to your father. He hadn't been on Serenity hardly more'n a month and I walked into his room and planted one on him."

"What did daddy do?"

"Not much. I think he was in shock," Zoë giggled. Sara joined her.

"So what happened next?" Sara asked, intrigued.

"That story is for when you're older, little girl o' mine."

"Don't tell me you and daddy had sex right off?"

"No... and it's time for bed girl."

"Momma!"

"Bed," Zoë ordered.

With a frown, Sara climbed under the covers. Sam hopped onto the bed from where he had been laying in the corner to assume his usual position at the foot of Sara's bed. With a smile, Zoë turned off the light and closed the door.

Walking to her own room, Zoë entered to find her husband in bed, reading a magazine. "Well?" he asked.

"Just a kiss, Sara started it."

Allan groaned, "Just like her momma."

"And what does that mean?"

"When she finds something she wants... she goes after it."

"Good save."

"I've been practicing."

"I bet you have," Zoë replied seductively, "And what else have you been practicing?" she finished as she dropped her robe to the floor.

"All kinds of stuff," Alan replied.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made.

This story is set fifteen years into the future from my current storyline "Big Blue".

AN: Still more family fluff but the action is coming... I promise.

Cast of characters:

Parents:

Malcolm Reynolds 51

Inara Serra-Reynolds 44

Allan Bryant 68

Zoë Bryant 48

Simon Tam 43

Kaylee Tam 40

Jayne Cobb 52

River Cobb 36

Kids:

Jefferson (Jeff) Reynolds 15

Emma Reynolds 10

Sara Bryant 14

Rebecca Tam 15

John (Jack) Tam 11

Rachel Cobb 8

Jesse Cobb 6

Heritage-Chapter Eight

Allan awoke about seven. Zoë had done her best to distract him from what had happened the night before. Intellectually, Allan knew it was just an innocent first kiss. Emotionally, the father in him wanted to strangle the boy Sara had kissed.

The problem lay in the fact that said boy was Jefferson Reynolds, Mal and Inara's son. Allan cared for Jeff like he was one of his own. Hell, Allan had delivered Jeff. Kaylee and Inara had gone into labor at almost the same time. Torn between his duty as a doctor and his duty as a husband, Simon had handed off Inara's delivery to Allan while he attended to Kaylee. Had there been any complications, the two men would have switched patients.

In his college days as a paramedic, Allan had delivered three babies. He had more experience in childbirth than Simon did.

In the dead of the night, while River piloted Serenity full burn for Londonium, Allan had delivered Jefferson Reynolds. Three hours later, he assisted in the delivery of Rebecca Tam.

Now the boy he had brought into the 'verse had kissed his own little girl. Rolling out of bed, Allan stumbled to the bathroom, returning a few minutes later his mind still whirling.

After giving his sleeping wife a kiss, Allan, dressed in sweats and a t-shirt, headed for the kitchen. Passing his daughter's door, Allan quietly opened the closed door and peered inside, Sara was still sleeping. A slight smile on his face, Allan snapped his fingers and Sam hopped off the bed and headed for his dog door.

Closing Sara's door, Allan followed the german shepherd to the kitchen. While Sam did his business outside, Allan filled the dog's food bowl and started the coffee maker.

As the pot finished, Allan saw the door to the guest bedroom open across the living room. Allan's log home had an open floor plan on the first floor. He liked the open space and being able to work in the kitchen and still see the large cortex screen in the living room.

A yawning Marion Vorrasi walked across the room to her boss.

"Morning, Marion," Allan said as he handed the woman a cup of coffee.

"Mornin boss... thanks."

Allan took a sip from his own cup, "Sorry for being such a jerk last night."

"Hey, Sara's your little girl. You're supposed to act like that."

"Still..."

"Don't worry on it boss."

"Give me a hand with breakfast?"

"You got it."

Half an hour later, Zoë awoke to an empty bed. Saturdays were her usual day to sleep in. Zoë had unusual hours as police chief since crime wasn't nine to five. Dressing in shorts and a shirt, she could smell breakfast cooking.

A slight smile on her face, Zoë entered her daughters room, Sara was on top of the covers. Lying on her stomach, the teenager sprawled across most of the bed. Still dressed in the sweats and t-shirt she had changed into after the dance.

Zoë sat on the edge of the bed and gently shook Sara's shoulder, "Come on sleepy head, yer burnin daylight."

Sara groaned and swatted at her mothers hand, "G'way... sleepin," she mumbled.

"Sara Jane Bryant, get yer pi-gu outta that bed!" Zoë ordered in her corporals voice.

Sara's eyes shot open and she rolled over, "Mommm," she whined.

Zoë chuckled at her daughter, "You father's already making breakfast. So if you want any food you better get a move on."

"Fine!" Sara huffed. Rolling off the bed, the girl headed for the bathroom. With Sara kick started, Zoë headed downstairs.

"Mornin, baby," Allan said to Zoë as she rounded the corner from the stairs.

"Mornin, honey," she replied, "Hey there Marion."

"Hey Zoë."

"Sara up yet?" Allan asked.

"Sort of... she's movin at least."

"Close enough."

Sara stumbled around the corner, still bleary eyed, "Mornin," she yawned.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Allan chuckled.

"Not funny, daddy."

"All that kissin must have tired you out..."

Sara shot her father an evil glare and mumbled something under her breath.

"What was that little one?" Zoë asked.

"Nothin, momma."

"That's what I thought."

Sara stared at the top of the breakfast bar in silence. She was sure her father was mad at her. Her fears were unfounded as Allan slid Sara's favorite breakfast in front of her. The smile Allan got from his daughter, as usual, melted his heart.

As Sara dug into her pancake sandwich. A concoction of two pancakes, with scrambled egg, sausage and cheese between the two cakes covered in maple syrup, Allan addressed his daughter.

"Ground rules."

Sara paused mid bite, "Huh?"

"You and Jeff."

"Oh," Sara replied, her voice small.

"No sneaking off. If you two want to spend some time together, that's fine. But tell someone where you are and how long you will be."

"Okay, daddy."

"Number two, no using Becca to run interference. Also, be warned that I will be speaking to Jeff and Mal. I want to set the same rules with him... understand?"

Sara nodded.

"Good," Allan finished. A warm smile came across his face, "I love you, Sara. I know this is all new for you. I want you to be happy and safe."

"Thanks, daddy," Sara replied with a smile, "I love you, too."

"Now eat your breakfast... it's getting cold."

As the family and Marion went back to their food, Zoë shot her husband a smile. Despite his bluster, Allan was a great father and she loved him more every day.

XXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later, Zoë and Marion had taken Sara into town for some 'girl' time. Allan found himself alone in the house with just Sam for company. With a sigh, he stepped out onto the porch, Sam at his side. The big dog wined when he saw the Emma and Rachel playing in the yard, "Go on, Sam."

The german shepherd took off like a shot, barking as he ran to the kids. Sam was ostensibly Allan's dog but Sam was fiercely protective of all the children and played with them all. Mal and Inara had a female border collie named Mollie that helped Mal around the horses as well as being the family pet. The Tam's had a cat that lived in fear of Sam and Mollie while River, being as she was, leaned towards the more exotic by having a pair of Ferret's as pets.

When the families traveled off world, only Sam was allowed on Serenity since he was a trained protection dog. The rest of the pets as well as the horses were cared for by Mal's hired hands and Jacob Buford's daughter, Liz.

Strolling across the compound, Allan entered the horse barn. He found Mal brushing down Zau, his prize stud.

"Mornin, Allan," Mal called.

"Hey, Mal,"

"You look a bit troubled," Mal commented.

"Might say that."

"The extra security?"

"No... that's well in hand. Something with Sara."

"What's wrong?" Mal asked as he moved around his horse.

"Sara likes a boy."

"Bout damn time," Mal chuckled, "Who's the lucky fella?"

Allan smiled at Mal, knowing what he was about to say would wipe the smirk of his friend's face, "Jeff," he replied.

"Huh?" Mal replied, his smirk fading.

"About what I said."

"This does complicate matters a tad," Mal said thoughtfully, "I reckon you want to speak to my boy bout this?"

"I would."

"Jeff took Jack and Jesse fishin in the creek down the other side of the landing pad," Mal said, "I suppose I better have a chat with Inara."

"Wouldn't hurt."

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan wandered past the concrete pad that held Serenity. As he looked up at the old ship, he smiled. It would be good to get back in space with the old girl again in a weeks time. Allan had a love for the Firefly that was as deep as the love held by Mal or Kaylee for the ship. If not for Serenity and it's crew. Allan most likely would be dead. And he sure wouldn't have Zoë or Sara.

Patting the ships landing leg, Allan continued down the path that lead to the creek and also the shooting range Jayne had built on the property years ago. Allan smiled as he saw Jayne and Oso in the range shack, cleaning their weapons. The brothers-in-law never missed an opportunity to shoot together.

Continuing his walk, Allan followed the path leading to the small bridge over the creek. The property encompassing their home was just over three thousand acres. Over half of the area was virtually untouched forest and fields, only broken by a few horse trails. Near the barn were the horse corrals for Mal's ranch and of course the landing pad and the houses proper.

Approaching the bridge, Allan spotted the three boys sitting on the edge, their legs hanging over the side, the lines from their poles in the water.

"Mornin boys, anything biting?"

"Not so far Unca Allan," little Jesse Cobb replied.

"Yeah, I think Uncle Jayne an Oso scared the fish away shooting Vera," Jack Tam replied.

"Wouldn't surprise me if that's what happened boys... Uh, Jeff? You got a minute?"

The fifteen year old looked nervous, "Sure, Uncle Allan." Laying his pole on the bridge, the young man stood up and walked to where Allan was standing.

Allan led the teen aside out of earshot of the two younger boys. "Before you get too nervous, I'm not mad about Sara kissing you... well, not now, anyway."

Jeff visibly relaxed, "Thanks."

"Jeff, I need to know a few things. First off, this isn't some rebound thing because of Yasmine is it?"

Jeff shook his head, "No, it isn't... I mean, I always thought Sara was pretty, I mean when I started noticing girls a few years back. We always got along and..."

"Let me guess. You felt uncomfortable because you two were almost brother and sister, growing up together," Allan smiled at the boy.

"Yeah."

"I know Sara felt the same way. She's also frustrated because none of the boys near her age will even look at her."

"Because she looks different?"

It was Allan's time to nod, "Kids can be cruel to one another."

"She doesn't deserve that."

Allan smiled, "You're a good kid Jeff. As long as you treat Sara with respect, take things slow and don't do stuff behind her back, we won't have a problem. If later on, you find that you and Sara aren't getting along in a romantic way don't just dump her like Yasmine did to you. You two practically live together. Might make things a bit... tense."

"I understand."

"Furthermore, I laid some ground rules for Sara. I'm gonna tell you the same. If you want to spend time together... fine, just tell someone where you'll be. No sneaking off behind the barn or something. It might have been a very long time ago but I do faintly remember what it was like to be fifteen, and what... feelings went through my head. Both of them. Dong-ma?"

"Shr-ah... Wait a minute. Did you actually say something in Chinese?"

"I picked up a word or three along the line... just don't tell Zoë."

"You got it, Uncle Allan," Jeff laughed.

A bit lighter in step, Allan made his way back toward the main compound. As he passed the shop, Kaylee called to him.

"Read Jeff the riot act?" the mechanic asked with a grin.

Allan chuckled, "Must be Becca filled you in about the dance?"

"Yep," Kaylee giggled, "And?"

"The Serenity love boat syndrome has kicked in again I'm afraid."

"Always does," Kaylee agreed, "Surprised Jeff's still walkin."

"He's a good kid. He won't do anything Sara doesn't want him to do... therein lies the problem. Sara's more than a bit like her mother at that age. At least according to Alisha."

"Don't you fret none, ge-ge. They'll be just shiny."

"You know... I think you're right.

XXXXXXXXXX

Late in the afternoon, Zoë, Sara and Marion returned from their shopping trip. Upon entering the house, they spotted Allan asleep on the sofa, Sam curled up on the floor next to him. The dog knew it was Zoë and Sara and didn't alert to their presence. If anyone besides the families of Serenity Acres had entered unbidden, they would have had to contend with one hundred and ten pounds of ticked off german shepherd.

Quietly the trio started dinner. As usual, Zoë supervised while Sara and Marion cooked. With a snort, Allan awoke to the smell of lasagna cooking.

"Bout time you woke up," Zoë chided her husband.

"Hey... I'm an old man. Need my sleep," Allan yawned. Sara rolled her eyes at Marion who tried not to giggle.

Getting off the couch, Allan walked the few steps to the kitchen. Spying the freshly made dish of lasagna on the counter, he smiled at Sara, "My recipe or your aunts?"

"Aunt Alisha's," Sara replied proudly.

"Good, hers always comes out better than mine."

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Allan spent the morning mowing the extensive lawns around the property. Noting that on several occasions he saw Sara and Jeff sitting close and talking. Even holding hands once. A smile on his lips, Allan parked the mower in the garage and made his way back towards the houses.

As he rounded the slight bend in the driveway, he spotted Sara and Jeff again. The pair were sitting on the swings near the gazebo. They leaned in and kissed. Breaking apart a moment later, Sara giggled and the new couple kissed again.

Allan stood in shock. His mind whirling. In the abstract, he thought he was prepared for his little girl to be kissing a boy. To actually witness it... He felt like he was going to faint.

"Breath, da-shu," River said as she and Rachel moved to his side.

"Ewww, icky stuff," Rachel commented.

"I'm with you, Short stub," Allan said after a moment. River smiled at her friend.

"Could be worse," River said, "At Sara's age, I was at the academy. And Kaylee had already lost her virginity."

Allan blinked, A sudden snort escaped him while River giggled.

Rachel looked confused. Despite being able to read minds, the little girl still couldn't figure out adults She much preferred the minds of her cousins or even animals..

XXXXXXXXXX

Over the next few days while the kids finished their last few days of the school year, Allan assisted Mal and Kaylee in getting Serenity ready for her trip to the core. While Kaylee took the ships reactor critical for the first time in nearly four months, Allan and Mal set up the modular horse stalls in the cargo bay. Three horses were to be delivered on this trip to Inara's Uncle Ahmed. The man used them at his polo club on Shinon and was one of Mal's best customers, buying several horses a year.

Jayne and Zoë busied themselves in trying to tie up any loose ends regarding Eddie Buford's shooting. Using Sara's suggestion, security cameras had spotted the two men fitting Eddie's description near the car rental agency as well as at the Mag-Lev station. From the camera footage and Eddie's recollections, composite drawings had been generated and forwarded to the Alliance Justice Ministry for facial recognition comparison. No hits had been generated as of yet but it was a start.

Soon, it was Wednesday and the school year officially ended. As the kids returned home escorted by their bodyguards, they were happy the year was over but sad because they knew that the security team was returning to Londonium.

With the obvious threat seemingly gone, Oso and Fred needed the team back at Blue Sun headquarters to prepare for the stockholders meeting the following week.

Soon, the team departed Serenity Acres in the two hover Vans and made their way to the port. After takeoff, Oso ordered the Heracles' pilot to make a low pass over the Acres before heading for Londonium.

The next days went quickly as the adults and older kids pitched in getting the ship ready to fly. Food was loaded as well as bedding and feed for the horses. By Saturday morning, all was in readiness. Mal, Jayne, and Jeff led the three horses onto the ship while Rachel calmed the animals. Luggage put away, Allan took his seat at the co-pilots station while River sat in the pilot's seat.

While Sara sat on the steps to the avionics bay, Sam lying on the deck next to her, Serenity flared her engines and made for the black. It would be thirty hours before Serenity would be close enough for Zoë, Allan, and Sara to break off and head for Londonium.

Meanwhile on Londonium, one of the gunmen who had shot Eddie saw a flight plan pop up on his security screen. In about thirty seven hours, the Bryant family would be arriving on Londonium. A slight smile crossed the man's face.

"Hey! Get back to work, you've got three more building checks to do," The man's supervisor yelled.

"I hear ya'," the man replied. Hefting his flashlight, the lowly Blue Sun security guard continued his foot patrol of the main factory grounds. Soon he thought, he'd be back home on Persephone and living like he should be. The forty million credits he was going to ask for Bryant's daughters ransom would let him live like a king.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made.

This story is set fifteen years into the future from my current storyline "Big Blue".

AN:

Cast of characters:

Parents:

Malcolm Reynolds 51

Inara Serra-Reynolds 44

Allan Bryant 68

Zoë Bryant 48

Simon Tam 43

Kaylee Tam 40

Jayne Cobb 52

River Cobb 36

Kids:

Jefferson (Jeff) Reynolds 15

Emma Reynolds 10

Sara Bryant 14

Rebecca Tam 15

John (Jack) Tam 11

Rachel Cobb 8

Jesse Cobb 6

Heritage-Chapter Nine

Allan awoke stiffly, his back reminding him that he was in the bunk he and Zoe shared on Serenity and not his bed at home on Boros. Allan was still in great shape for a man of his age. Nearing seventy years old, he counted his blessings. After nearly being killed a number of times due to violence or accidents, Allan was amazed every morning he woke up. Of course, not many men his age woke up every morning next to a beautiful, chocolate skinned amazon warrior woman who made him feel like a teenager.

Allan rolled onto his side and studied his wife's back. Her dark skin still taught over her muscles. The almost invisible scar along her spine from the Reaver blade that could have killed her even before they had met.

Allan noted the slight wisps of gray in his wife's curly hair. Zoe was nearly fifty now but she still looked like a woman ten years younger. Her libido hadn't decreased over the years, which, Allan was convinced, kept his own vigor strong.

Zoe stirred and looked over her shoulder at her husband, "You starin at my back again baby?"

"Yup," Allan smiled.

"What is it with my back?"

"It's your sexiest part... "

"It is, huh?"

"Well your back and maybe a bit south of there," Allan grinned.

"Like my backside, huh?"

"Among other things... The total package, however... is exquisite."

"Mm' hmm," Zoe muttered, "Flattery will get you nowhere."

"Wait till you see the dress I got you for the ball tomorrow night," Allan grinned.

"You got me a dress?"

"Yep."

"I shudder to think..."

"Relax, you know the dress Sara wore to the formal?"

"Yeah..."

"Just like that... in black silk. It will match my tux perfectly, not to mention matching our daughter."

Zoe smiled, "I reckon Inara ordered it?"

"Of course, I am a genius you know," Allan snickered.

"Knew I married you for a reason," Zoe giggled.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I have Bryant's tentative schedule for the next week," Rafe said to his cousin.

"Good. I knew getting you that security job at Blue Sun would come in handy," Joseph replied.

"Yeah. Should be arriving around 18:00 tonight. Usually has dinner at his sister-in-law's restaurant first thing. He has meetings tomorrow followed by the Governor's Ball. His kid usually goes shopping the third day. That's when I think it will be the best time to hit em'."

"I agree. Lull em' into a false sense of security, then bang. We'll be rolling in money."

"Got the ship all set, Joe?" Rafe asked.

"Yep, all fueled and hidden in the countryside. No land lock that way. I got the cell all prepped in the hold."

"Good. Soon as we prep the weapons, we'll be set. Just need to wait till the right time."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Okay River, we're all set to launch," Allan said over the com.

"You're clear, Allan," The pilot replied.

Smoothly pulling shuttle two clear of Serenity, Allan pointed the small ship in the direction of Londonium, looming large in the window. It was a short three hour run to New London.

Allan glanced at Zoe in the co-pilot's seat. She nodded and stood up. Moving to the rear of the cabin. She found Sara playing a video game on the small hand held game system she used. Zoe smiled when she saw the holographic projection hanging in front of her daughter. Sara was playing a flight simulator game involving jet fighter planes from Earth that was. Her favorite plane in the game was one called a Joint Strike Fighter. The same kind of plane her great grandfather flew. Sam lay snoozing in the corner.

Zoe cleared her throat. Sara hit pause and looked at her mother.

"Think I'll be getting my entry and landing on the trip back... get your pi-gu into the cockpit. Your father is gonna give you a lesson," Zoe smiled.

With a squeal of glee, Sara jumped up and kissed her mother on the cheek before heading to the shuttle's small bridge. Sara plopped herself into the vacant co-pilots chair, "Thank you, daddy."

"You're welcome, Princess," Allan smiled, "ETA is two hours forty minutes. I want you to calculate the proper entry speed and angles for planet fall."

"Yes, daddy," Sara replied as she bent over the navsat computer. "Done," Sara announced.

"That was quick," Allan said as he looked at the data. A smile crept across his lips, "Perfect, kiddo."

"Thanks, daddy."

"Take it off autopilot for a while. No aerobatics, just follow the course. Keep an eye out for traffic."

"Yes, daddy," Sara replied, her concentration now on the instruments in front of her.

Allan leaned back in his chair, a smile on his face. His daughter was a natural pilot. Just like her father, grand parents, great grandfather and beyond. Bryant's had been flying since World War Two.

"Be back in a minute," Allan said. Sara just nodded. Rising from his chair, Allan moved to the rear of the cabin where Zoe sat on the small sofa, reading a book.

"How's she doing?" Zoe asked.

"Great. Before long she's gonna put me out of a piloting job."

"Not that you need more to do anyway."

"True. I was thinking, Her birthday is coming up in six months...She'll be fifteen then..."

"No." Zoe said, cutting her husband off.

"You didn't even hear what I was gonna say."

"Some harebrained scheme, I'm thinkin."

"Nope, just a little father daughter project. I want to build an airplane."

"A what?" Zoe exclaimed.

"An airplane. A simple one. I have the plans to build a replica of the plane I learned to fly in."

"I don't know. Airplanes are a bit outdated dear. Museum pieces."

"I know. Everything is anti grav this, anti grav that. I want her to know how to fly something that requires feeling how a wing moves through the air. Not how much power to feed to a grav drive."

Zoe knew she wasn't going to win this one, "Fine. Just make sure you can't kill either of you in the contraption."

"I'll install an anti grav recovery system dear."

"Good."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Go ahead," Allan encouraged.

Sara keyed the com, "Londonium Orbital Control, This is Shuttle Two from the Firefly Transport Serenity. Request entry and vectors to the Blue Sun pads, New London," She said confidently.

"Serenity Shuttle Two," replied the voice on the com, "Cleared as requested, follow the vectors on your navsat. Welcome to Londonium."

"Follow vectors. Thanks control, good day," Sara clicked off the com.

Allan was beaming, "Perfect."

"That's my girl," Zoe said from the doorway.

Sara blushed a bit, "Thanks."

"Okay, Kiddo. Showtime. Let's see if you can get us on the ground in one piece."

"Daddy!" Sara exclaimed.

"Just fly, girl o' mine. Just fly."

Sara flew the reentry nearly flawlessly. Allan could only marvel at his little girl. If she got any better, she would rival her old man or River. Dropping through the overcast skies, the City of New London spread before them. Turning to the north, Sara flew the shuttle lower. Soon the huge manufacturing complex belonging to Blue Sun became visible. Flaring the tiny ship, Sara landed without a bobble.

Allan's grin went from ear to ear, "That's my girl. Run the shutdown sequence." Sara nodded.

Outside, a ground limousine was approaching. When the large vehicle stopped in front of the shuttle, Oso, Marion, and Fred stepped out of the rear seat.

Zoe opened the hatch and stepped out first, followed by Allan and Sara. The teenager holding Sam's leash. A ground crewman retrieved their luggage and placed it in the limo.

Allan shook Oso's hand while Zoe got a hug from Fred. Marion gave Sara a hug as well.

"We all set?" Allan asked his chief of security.

"All set, Boss," Oso replied, "No threats on the board."

"Good, Maybe this was a fluke... or after shooting Eddie, they got scared."

"I hope so, Boss. But in the meantime, I've doubled the security on your family. Durin's as well."

"When is he arriving?"

"Later tonight. He and Bridgett will be attending the ball tomorrow night."

"Good, come on, I'm hungry for my sister-in-law's cooking."

"Let's go then."

Marion took Sam's leash and led the german shepherd to another ground car. She was on dog sitting duty for the night. Sam was very distrustful of strangers but considered Marion part of his family.

XXXXXXXXXX

The limo made it's way through the early evening New London traffic. Two SUV like ground cars accompanied the limo. Oso wasn't taking any chances. Soon the small convoy reached their destination. An upscale restaurant called 'Alisha's'.

Stepping quickly from the limo the Bryant's entered the restaurant. Oso and Fred taking up posts inside the door.

The hostess smiled as the family entered. The Bryant's were old friends, "Allan, Zoe... Sara? Is that you girl? You're prettier than I remember."

"Hello Audra," Allan smiled, "Where's Andy?"

"In the kitchen helping Alisha," the woman replied, "Your table is ready. I'll take you there.

Allan smiled at Audra Baer. She and her twin brother had come a long way from being Academy trained assassins. Now, Audra was hostess and manager of Alisha's. Her twin brother Andy, served as Sous Chef. They also did some side work for Oso from time to time. No sense wasting highly trained sharpshooters when you need them.

As the trio was led to their table, the other diners whispered back and forth. Allan was still quite the celebrity on Londonium. Before they could sit down, the restaurant's owner and executive chef entered from the kitchen, A wide smile on her face, Alisha O'Leary waddled over to her family. Alisha was very, very pregnant.

"Zoe!" Alisha called as she hugged her big sister.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Allan teased.

"Never, Allan, Ground beef at least," Alisha chuckled as she hugged her brother-in-law, "And Sara, come here and hug your aunt,"

"Not sure if I can reach around you Aunt Alisha," Sara giggled.

"Hush, girl," Alisha giggled as she hugged her niece.

"When are you due, mei-mei?" Zoe asked as the group sat down.

"About five weeks to go," Alisha replied as she wedged herself into a chair.

"Where's Uncle Reggie?" Sara asked.

"On his way from work sweetie. Your father works him too hard."

"I do not," Allan mock protested. Reggie O'Leary, formally Michaels, was Alisha's husband. They had met when Reggie and Oso were feds and assigned as Allan's bodyguards. Alisha was the cook on Serenity.

After being injured protecting Allan, Reggie had been forced to retire from the military. Now the former Major was Blue Sun's Head of Public Relations.

"So, what's on the menu tonight? I'm starved," Allan said.

"I made your favorite, Allan."

"You are the best sister-in-law..."

"Just remember that," Alisha said, "I best waddle myself back to the kitchen before Andy wonders where I've run off to."

"How's he doing?" Zoe asked.

"Great. When I go on maternity leave, he and Audra will be running the place for a while. Couldn't be in better hands."

"Good," Allan smiled. Remembering how close he had been to shooting the twins after Reggie's father had sent them to kill him and River all those years ago on Deadwood.

With effort, Alisha stood up and headed for the kitchen, stopping briefly to chat with a few of her other customers on the way.

Alisha had opened the restaurant shortly after she and Reggie had married. With seed money from Allan, Alisha's had grown to be one of the more popular eateries in New London. Most nights, reservations were required and had to be booked weeks in advance for Friday or Saturday nights.

Halfway through dinner, Reggie entered. Shaking hands with Oso, who stood at the entrance of the dining room. A smile on his face, the tall red head made his way to Allan's table.

"Sorry I'm late. Had to get the press kit done for the stockholder's meeting," he said as he sat down.

"No problem, Reg," Allan grinned as he shook the younger man's hand. Reggie's grip was firm in part to his prosthetic right arm. Allan had designed the limb to substitute for the arm Reggie lost saving Allan's life.

Leaning over, Reggie kissed Zoë and then Sara on the cheek," Getting tall there, Kiddo. And more beautiful every time I see you."

Sara blushed.

"Any boys I need to read the riot act to yet?" Reggie teased.

Sara blushed more and looked down at her plate, "Maybe."

Zoe chuckled while Allan grinned.

"Who's the lucky fella?"

"Jeff," Sara said quietly.

"Jeff? As in Jeff Reynolds?" Reggie asked wide eyed.

"One and the Same," Zoe replied.

"Guess I can't shoot him then."

"Nope, I already wanted to," Allan chuckled. Sara shot him an evil glare.

The group began laughing, Sara joining them.

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan awoke the next morning a bit reluctantly. Being on Londonium meant he had to go to the office. He hated going to the office. With a grumble, he climbed out of bed and made his way to the bathroom.

As their usual custom, the Bryant's stayed in the presidential suite of the New London Hilton. Allan thought it funny since the Hotel had nothing to do with the Hilton family from Earth that was and in fact was owned by Blue Sun. Someone thought that since Hilton was a name well established with hotels, they should continue the practice in the new 'verse.

Zoe grinned when she saw her husband emerge from the bathroom, dressed in one of his rarely worn suits. Allan was a jeans and t-shirt man if there ever was one. However, She did like how Allan looked all dressed up.

Seeing that she was awake, Allan sat on the edge of the bed, "So whats on your agenda today?"

"Seein as I'm on vacation," Zoe grinned, "I figure Sara an me'll lounge around the pool this mornin, hit the spa in the afternoon and then get ready for the ball."

"A truly busy day," Allan chuckled, "All I have are department head meetings this morning then the board this afternoon."

"Gonna eat with us?" Zoe asked.

"No time, Breakfast meeting at eight. I'll be back about four."

"Okay baby, love you."

Allan kissed Zoe, "Love you, too."

Allan left the bedroom and made his way across the main room of the suite. Quietly he opened the door to Sara's room.

As usual, Sara was sprawled across the top of the covers in the sweats and t-shirt she wore as pajamas. Sam curled up beside her. The big german shepherd thumped his tail on the bed.

"Good boy, Sam," Allan said quietly. Closing the door, Allan made is way to the main door to the suite. Opening it, Allan nearly bumped into Oso as he stood outside.

"Mornin, Boss," Oso said cheerily.

"Mornin, Oso. All set to head to the office?"

"We are," the big man said as he handed Allan the morning paper. As they headed for the lifts, they passed Marion dressed in casual clothes.

"Mornin, Marion," Allan said.

"Hey, Boss, gonna take Sam for his walk."

"He's in Sara's room. See if you can jump start her would ya?"

"Do my best." Allan heard her say as the lift doors closed.

Downstairs, Allan and Oso piled into the limo and started for the office. It was a short ride across downtown to the spire like building that was Blue Sun headquarters. Pulling into the executive parking garage, Allan was deposited in front of the express lift that would take him to the 208th floor executive offices.

Exiting the lift, Allan was met by his executive secretary, Edwyna Butterfil.

"Good morning, Mr. Bryant," The short brunette said in greeting. Handing her boss a stack of data disks

"Morning, Eddie," Allan replied with a smile. The true power at Blue Sun rested with Edwyna. She acted as his mouthpiece at meetings and made sure her boss was kept in the loop. Allan trusted her with everything.

Allan entered his office and sat in his chair. Powering up the cortex screen and computer display built into the surface of his desk, Allan began to get acquainted with his schedule for the day.

"Anything pressing?" He asked as Edwyna entered.

"Not at the moment, Allan," She replied. In the outer offices She called him Mr. Bryant. Behind closed doors, first names were used. "The department heads will be here in about twenty minutes. Food services is setting up the breakfast service in the boardroom now."

"Good," Allan replied, "Try to find me a hole in my schedule for Orville Potts this afternoon."

"From R&D?"

"Yes. I have a private project I want him to work on."

"Very good, Allan, I can fit him in after the board meeting."

"That works. If you don't mind, I think I'll read the paper until the department heads get here.

"You got it, Allan."

XXXXXXXXXX

Oso walked into the uniformed security office at Blue Sun headquarters, "Mornin, Mike," He said to the head of the uniformed security department.

"Hey, Oso. What can I do you for?"

"Need some warm bodies. Weapons certified. Military experience preferred."

"What's up?"

"Running a bit thin with all the VIP's in town. Keeping the teams on the primaries but need some extras for the families."

"I got a few I can spare."

"Who's your best shot?"

"Probably Rafe Wing. New to the company but has some police experience. Originally from Persephone. Seems pretty solid."

"Have him report to me tomorrow morning 7:00 AM. I'll team him with Marion on the Boss' daughters detail. Tell him to wear a suit.

"Got it, Oso. Anyone else?"

"I need four more. Pick you best and send em' to me at eight."

"No problem."

Unknown to the two men, they had just assigned one of the people after Sara to her own protection detail.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made.

This story is set fifteen years into the future from my current storyline "Big Blue".

AN:

Cast of characters:

Parents:

Malcolm Reynolds 51

Inara Serra-Reynolds 44

Allan Bryant 68

Zoë Bryant 48

Simon Tam 43

Kaylee Tam 40

Jayne Cobb 52

River Cobb 36

Kids:

Jefferson (Jeff) Reynolds 15

Emma Reynolds 10

Sara Bryant 14

Rebecca Tam 15

John (Jack) Tam 11

Rachel Cobb 8

Jesse Cobb 6

-

Heritage-Chapter Ten

Allan made it back to the Hilton just after four. '_Not bad,'_ he thought considering how busy his day had been. Oso had gone off duty at 3:00 and Israel Schneider was his current minder. The two men entered the lift and ascended to the top floor of the hotel.

As he approached his suite, Allan saw two uniformed Blue Sun security guards at the door. Allan looked at Israel questioningly.

"Too many VIP's in town. Needed to grab some guys from uniforms to fill in," Israel said to his boss.

"Okay Israel," Allan replied as he entered the suite, his bodyguard posting himself outside the door.

It was boring duty most of the time but Israel didn't mind. The Boss paid very well and was a decent guy to boot. There wasn't a single member of the team's who wouldn't walk in front of a bullet for the boss or his family.

"Anyone here?" Allan called out.

"In here, baby," called Zoë's voice from the master bedroom.

Opening the door, Allan smiled, Zoë was just finishing putting on her makeup. She didn't wear much. Just some lipstick and eye shadow. She was dressed in the black silk strapless gown Allan had bought for her.

"Wow," Allan said as he kissed the top of his wife's head while she sat in front of the vanity.

"You like?"

"Very much."

Zoë smiled at Allan. Surprisingly, the former soldier enjoyed attending the seemingly mandatory social functions that she and Allan had to go to. She was always underestimated buy the people she met at these functions. Her rim accent always seemed to throw off people's perception of her.

Zoë also enjoyed rubbing socialite faces in the fact she was a working woman and not just some trophy wife like many of Allan's business contact's spouses were.

"Where's Sara?" Allan asked.

"In her room, getting ready," Zoë replied.

"Okay. I'm going to take a quick shower and get into my tux."

"It's already hanging in the bathroom, baby," Zoë said. Allan smiled at her.

Allan quickly undressed and stepped into the shower. In a few minutes he was done and began to dress. Allan was glad that the rapidly changing face of core fashion had swung back to a retro style. The tuxedo he was wearing this night wasn't all that different from the one's he wore at similar functions back on Earth.

As usual, Allan fumbled a moment with his tie before getting it straight. Finally satisfied, Allan headed back to the bedroom.

"Well that was worth the wait," Zoë said as she admired Allan in his tux.

"Let's go see if Sara is ready yet."

Exiting the master suite, Allan and Zoë found their daughter impatiently waiting in the living room. Sara was wearing the copper gown she wore to the school formal, accentuated by a short matching jacket to ward off the early spring chill. Zoë grabbed an ivory shawl to wear against the cool night air.

"Yep, definitely look like a princess... Wouldn't you agree honey?"

Zoë nodded, "She cleans up pretty good."

"Mommm," Sara drawled.

Okay ladies, lets go eat hideously expensive small portions and talk to utterly boring people all night," Allan chuckled, summing up what he really felt about the parties he was duty bound to attend.

"If you put it that way, dear," Zoë smiled as she took his left arm. Sara took her father's right arm and giggled.

Together, the family headed for the lobby, bodyguards in tow.

XXXXXXXXX

The Governor's Ball was held in a large hall on the grounds of the Parliament complex in New London.

With room for over one thousand guests, it was a security nightmare. Attracting everyone from the wealthy elite, industrialists, and high ranking government officials. It was not unusual to see a Planetary Governor speaking with the Prime Minister and then turning away to converse with a member of the traders guild.

This year, the ball coincided with the annual Blue Sun stockholders meeting, ensuring many of Blue Sun's wealthiest stockholders would be in attendance besides Allan.

Entering the foyer, Zoë straightened Allan's bow tie. The CEO let out a low grumble that made his daughter giggle.

Zoë shot him a look that said she'd hurt him if he kept it up. Zoë seemed to be more comfortable at an event like this than Allan was. Unusual due to Zoë's upbringing and history.

Taking a deep breath, Allan took his girls by the arm and confidently strolled to the usher. He handed the man his invitation.

"Dr. and Mrs. Allan Bryant, with Daughter Sara!"

The family stepped down into the large room, Allan rarely used the official title that went with his PhD. Only at formal events such as this or whenever he published anything.

Slowly they made their way into the crowd, escorted by an usher who led them to their reserved table. As they approached, Allan was glad to see Durin Haymer was already at the table with his daughter Bridgett.

Durin rose and shook Allan's hand. He gave a chaste kiss to Zoë and hugged Sara. Bridgett hugged her 'Uncle' Allan and 'Aunt' Zoë. Sara and Bridgett hugged and sat at the table next to each other. Intent on trading gossip as teenagers were wont to do.

"How are you, Durin?" Allan asked.

"I am well, Allan. Zoë you are radiant tonight."

"Thank you, Durin," Zoë replied.

"And Sara, you are prettier every time I see you."

"Thanks, Uncle Durin." Sara replied with a shy smile.

"Bridgett, you are becoming the spitting image of your mother."

"Thank you, Uncle Allan," The girl replied.

Bridgett Haymer did look like her mother. Her pale skin, vibrant red hair and green eyes were all her mothers. Fortunately, she lacked her mother's knack for larceny and deception.

Yolanda/Saffron/Bridgett had stolen, cheated, and conned her way across the verse. Marrying her marks as part of her scams, she bedded men ranging from wealthy aristocrats like Durin to freighter captains like Mal and Monty. After teaming up with Mal to rob Durin, Mal had arranged for Yo/Saff/Bridg to be arrested.

Durin truly loved her and did his best to get Yolanda the psychological help she needed. There were a few setbacks. Particularly the time Yolanda tried to seduce Allan in a space station bar in an attempt to run away from Durin.

After that, Durin had been indispensable in helping Allan retake Blue Sun. In the process, Durin had been nearly killed. After that, Yolanda became a model wife to her husband. Several months after Durin had recovered from his wounds, Yolanda had become pregnant with Bridgett. Unfortunately, Yolanda died in childbirth, leaving a devastated Durin with an infant daughter.

Bridgett had grown into a sweet girl, although a bit spoiled, since she was his only link to Yolanda, Durin didn't deny Bridgett much.

Sara and Bridgett were good friends despite their different upbringings. Bridgett attending a private academy for the rich on Belepheron and Sara going to a public high school on Boros. Bridgett, who knew all the 'right' people, wore the latest fashions and knew how to behave in high society. And then there was Sara, a girl who could fly a shuttle, fix a broken mule and shoot the hairs off a flea at one hundred yards.

Somehow the girls clicked.

As the evening wore on, Allan and Zoë were forced to mingle a bit. Some of the higher class people they spoke with looked down their nose at Zoë. This infuriated Allan to no end. Zoë just patted his arm and told Allan to remember his blood pressure.

Some of the wives did consider Zoë a trophy wife due to the nearly twenty year difference in her and Allan's ages. Zoë scoffed at them, calmly telling the women that she fell in love with Allan well before he regained his leadership of Blue Sun.

"You actually have a job?" one fancily dressed woman asked Zoë as she mingled.

Zoë did her best to keep a straight face. She enjoyed putting these women in their place.

"I actually have three," Zoë began.

"Three?" another woman asked, jaw agape.

"First, I'm the mother to a teenage girl. That is a job in itself."

"Don't you have a nanny or governess?"

"I'm a hands on parent. So is my husband."

"I see," replied the first woman.

"And the other jobs?" a third asked as she looked down her nose at Zoë. A feat that was rather hard since she barely stood five foot three in heels, compared to Zoë's five foot ten in flats.

"I've been the first mate on a transport ship for over twenty years. That's more of a part time job now." Zoë said, with a slight smile. Mentally pushing in the knife.

"And the third?"

"I'm the Police Chief in the City of New Edmonton on Boros." In her mind, Zoë twisted the knife.

The three women looked shocked.

"Oh, and before that, I was a soldier... A Browncoat." The women looked like they were going to faint.

Zoë turned on her heel and glided away, a sadistic grin on her face as she searched out a waiter for a glass of shimmer wine.

Meanwhile, Sara and Bridgett, mingled as well. They spotted a group of girls near their age and approached.

"Hello," Sara said to the girls.

"Who are you?" the oldest, a brunette asked.

"Sara Bryant"

"Oh."

"What does that mean?"

The other girls giggled as the brunette continued, "You aren't from Londonium, are you?"

"I'm from Boros," Sara said proudly.

"What I thought... border trash trying to play dress up."

"What did you call me?" Sara replied, her blood up.

"Easy, Sara," Bridgett cautioned, "You don't want to get blood on your dress."

"What do you mean blood?" the brunette asked.

Bridgette smiled sweetly, "I mean, yours. If you call my friend border trash again. I think your blood just might spatter on Sara's dress after she punches your lights out."

"Do you have any idea who I am? My father is a member of Parliament."

"Isn't that nice," Sara smiled, "My father is the President and CEO of Blue Sun and Bridgett here is the daughter of the Executive Vice President and Chairman of the Board of Blue Sun. Our allowances alone could buy and sell a mere politician. Have a pleasant evening."

With that, the two friends turned and strode away, giggling as they went, leaving the so called socialites in their wake.

Allan grinned as he saw his daughter and Bridgett walk away. He had seen and heard it all. It would almost have been worth it to see Sara deck that arrogant child. Sara was definitely her mother's daughter when it came to fighting.

As the evening wore on, Zoë and Allan danced a few times. Allan took Sara for a turn or two around the floor as well. Bridgett giggled and Sara rolled her eyes as they watched Allan and Zoë dance a tango. It looked like they were trying to have sex with their clothes on.

As the evening wound down, Zoë, Allan, and Sara, took their leave. On the way back to the hotel, the teen spoke up.

"I invited Bridgett to come with me tomorrow."

"Doing what, princess?" Allan asked.

"She said she wanted to learn how to cook. I thought that after shopping, we could stop by Aunt Alisha's..."

"It will take more than one lesson to teach Bridgett how to cook, baby," Zoë said.

"I know, but we don't seem to be able to spend much time together."

"Okay, okay," Allan said. When you go shopping, you'll have Marion with you. I'll set it up so you can stop by the restaurant for lunch. And if your Aunt has time, she can give you two a lesson.

"Thank you, daddy."

XXXXXXXXX

"Uhhh," Allan moaned as he awoke. Shimmer wine always gave him a hangover. Even if it was only one glass like he had last night.

Rolling out of the empty bed, he heard the shower running. Zoë was already up. Allan staggered into the bathroom, searching for a smoother. Zoë stepped out of the shower, a towel wrapped around her.

"Mornin baby,"

"Mornin... I think,"

"Shimmer wine get you again?" Zoë teased.

Allan growled.

Zoë kissed Allan's cheek, "Take two of these and have a good long shower. You'll fell better."

Allan felt vaguely human after his shower. Emerging from the bathroom in a towel, he saw that Zoë was dressed in a fashion she rarely did. It was her 'professional' outfit. The one she only wore in her capacity as police chief.

Zoë was dressed in gray slacks, white blouse and a matching gray blazer. Her hair was pulled back into it's usual tight ponytail. Allan saw she was wearing her shoulder holster and pistol.

"What are you doing today?" Allan asked.

"I have an invite from Scotland Yard for a visit."

"Cop stuff?"

"Cop stuff," Zoë smiled.

Like many things on Londonium, emulating institutions from Earth was common. The New London Police had, of cours,e named their headquarters after the headquarters of the original London police.

Like anything she did, Zoë poured herself into her career as police chief. She had taken classes all over the 'verse and since she knew how the criminal mind worked due to her time as one. Zoë had become an accomplished investigator and routinely visited with colleagues on her travels about the 'verse.

"What are you doing today?" Zoë asked her husband.

"I have a meeting with Admiral Ming about the new patrol cutter contract."

"Sounds exiting," Zoë deadpanned.

"Well at least you won't be draining my bank account like Sara will be on her shopping trip."

"Sara'd have to buy the whole planet before that happened dear," Zoë chuckled.

After dressing, Allan joined his wife and daughter for breakfast in the hotel's restaurant. Marion Vorrasi along with a new security officer introduced as Rafe Wing joined them.

"Where are you from, Rafe?" Allan asked the new man.

"Persephone, Sir."

Zoë looked up sharply, "Any relation to Atherton Wing?"

"Distant cousin," The man replied smoothly. "The black sheep of the family."

Zoë nodded, "Can say that again."

"Atherton Wing... Where do I remember that name?" Allan said.

"He's the hundan that you decked on Persephone just after you came on the ship."

Allan snapped his fingers, "Oh yeah, the one who hit Inara and called her a whore."

Throughout the conversation Rafe Wing did his best to not react to what he was hearing. Atherton wasn't his cousin but instead was his uncle. Allan Bryant had a hand in ruining his family. Rafe had been forced to become a cop and then a security guard to make a living. Something he shouldn't have had to do if his family had retained their wealth and standing on Persephone.

Just before breakfast was over, Bridgett Haymer joined them, escorted by her bodyguard, a young woman named Shiloh Rogers. She was a member of team three.

The Blue Sun Security teams were created to oversee executive protection, Threats to company personnel and property. There were three teams in all. Each with ten members. All of whom were highly trained former law enforcement or special operations troops.

Marion led Team One and Shiloh was the assistant Team Leader for her team. All team members operated as executive bodyguards, and in the event of a kidnapping or other threat, a heavily armed and lavishly equipped hostage rescue team.

Ora 'Oso' Tangaroa and his wife Frederica Cobb- Tangaroa were the co-directors of Blue Sun Security. Since they were member's of the extended Serenity 'family', Allan trusted them implicitly.

Soon breakfast was over. Oso arrived to pick Allan up and take him to the office. Zoë's companion for the day was Olivia Little, the tech expert for Team One.

Sara and Bridgett set off for a morning of shopping, escorted by Marion, Shiloh and Rafe. They were scheduled to stop at Alisha's for lunch.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Gorramit," Marion swore. There was a van parked in front of Alisha's restaurant, requiring them to circle the block to find a parking place. New London downtown at lunchtime was notorious for it's lack of parking places.

Finding a space half a block away, Rafe parked the armored SUV they were using to transport Sara Bryant and Bridgett Haymer. Marion exited first, eyes scanning the street for trouble. Satisfied that it was clear, She and Shiloh escorted the girls towards the restaurant. Rafe hung back a bit. As the group passed the van in front of the restaurant, the side door suddenly opened. Instinctively, Marion and Shiloh reached for their weapons...

It was too late.

Rafe Wing already had his gun out and fired two quick shots.

Marion and Shiloh dropped to the pavement, dead from head shots at close range.

"Marion!" Sara screamed as strong hands pulled her into the van. Bridgett tried to run but was grabbed by Wing and thrown roughly into the van beside Sara.

Sara did her best to fight, using every move River and her mother had taught her. The hiss of a hypo spray was the last thing the teenager heard before being rendered unconscious by the drug. Bridgett was similarly drugged.

The van pulled away from the scene, it's plain white color changing to black as the liquid crystals in the paint were energized.

Sara and Bridgett were gone.

Inside the restaurant, Audra Baer heard two shots. Grabbing the pistol she kept behind the register, the former academy trained assassin ran for the front door, Her twin brother Andy running from the kitchen, with his own gun. He had sensed his sister's alarm.

"Oh my god," Audra said as she saw the bodies of the two women lying on the sidewalk.

One woman she didn't know. The other she did. It was Marion Vorrasi, a woman Audra considered a friend. More than a friend. Audra was sly and Marion had been her lover on more than one occasion.

Andy swore as he reached his sister's side. He knew what Marion had meant to his sister. The twins shared a look that said volumes. Even if they didn't share a psychic link, they knew what the other was thinking...

Whoever did this was going to die.

Pushing her grief aside, Audra called out to the crowd that had gathered, "What happened?"

"A man shot those women. Then the two girls with them were thrown into a white van and it took off," Said a man in a business suit.

Audra's heart sank even more, "What did the girls look like?"

"A redhead and dark skinned girl."

Audra hung her head. She knew who the victims were. Sara Bryant and Bridgett Haymer.

Andy growled something unintelligible and Audra mentally agreed with her brother.

Audra had always been the boss of the duo since she was eight minutes older, "Call the cops... and Oso."

"On it, sis," Andy replied. Still in his chefs whites, he ran back inside to the cortex.

Audra knelt next to Marion's body, a tear running down her cheek, "I'll get them ai-ren... I'll get them."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made.

This story is set fifteen years into the future from my current storyline "Big Blue".

AN:

Cast of characters:

Parents:

Malcolm Reynolds 51

Inara Serra-Reynolds 44

Allan Bryant 68

Zoë Bryant 48

Simon Tam 43

Kaylee Tam 40

Jayne Cobb 52

River Cobb 36

Kids:

Jefferson (Jeff) Reynolds 15

Emma Reynolds 10

Sara Bryant 14

Rebecca Tam 15

John (Jack) Tam 11

Rachel Cobb 8

Jesse Cobb 6

-

Heritage-Chapter Eleven

Oso sat at his desk in the main security office of Blue Sun just a few yards across the hall from Allan's office. He looked up from the paperwork he was working on when he heard the chime of an incoming wave.

"Ora Tangaroa," he replied, hitting the accept button.

"Oso... the girls are gone," Said the face of Andy Baer as soon as the call connected.

"Andy? What? Who's gone?"

"Sara and Bridgett. Right off the street in front of the restaurant."

Oso felt his heart drop to the bottom of his shoes, his mind going into overdrive.

"It's worse," said Andy, "Marion and another team member are dead."

"Tah mah de," Oso whispered.

"Audra found them..."

"Son of a... tell Audra 'I'm sorry'," Oso said. He knew all about Audra and Marion's relationship.

"We want in," Andy said simply.

Oso nodded, "Got some things to do here on this end. Cops there?"

"Just now."

"I'll send Fred to coordinate."

"Keep us in the loop, Oso."

"I will," Oso replied. '_That is if the Boss or Zoë doesn't shoot me first,' _he thought, '_How am I going to tell them?_'

Within minutes, Oso had sent his wife to the scene, alerted the rest of the protection teams, and contacted the lead investigator at Scotland Yard.

Now came the hard part: telling Allan that his daughter had been kidnapped.

Steeling himself, Oso left his office and crossed the hall to the executive offices. Allan's assistant saw the expression on his face.

"What's wrong, Oso?" Edwyna Butterfil asked.

"I need to talk to the Boss... Now"

"He's in with the Admiral."

"I don't care, Eddie. Now."

Reluctantly, Edwyna knocked on the door to Allan's office.

"Excuse me Admiral," Allan said as he rose from his desk. Walking quickly across the room Allan opened the door, "What is it Eddie?"

"I'm sorry, Allan, Oso needs to speak with you... it's urgent."

Allan frowned but nodded. He hated being interrupted during a meeting, "Show him in."

Allan walked back to his desk. Oso entered behind his boss. Eddie hovered by the open door.

"What is it, Oso?" Allan asked. Upon seeing the expression on his chief of security's face, Allan's knees grew weak.

"Boss... Allan, Someone snatched Sara and Bridgett."

Allan collapsed into his chair, his face pale, "What?"

Oso straightened himself and continued, "Person's unknown kidnapped Sara and Bridgett in front of Alisha's restaurant. Marion and Shiloh were murdered. The third guard is missing."

"Kidnapped..." Allan whispered. His brain refusing to function.

"Sir. This is all my fault. I accept full responsibility. You will have my resignation within the hour." Oso stated formally.

Allan blinked, "What? No. No fuckin way, Oso! I need you more than ever right now!"

Allan's face was red now. He grabbed the coffee mug on his desk and hurled it across the room, shattering against the bookcase.

Throughout the exchange, Admiral Ming sat in silence. As Allan tried to regain his composure, the Admiral spoke softly.

"Dr. Bryant, You have my sympathies. I have a teen aged daughter myself... If there's anything the Alliance Fleet can do to help, call me personally."

"Thank... Thank you, Admiral," Allan replied.

The Admiral nodded and took his leave. Allan looked back to Oso. The big man looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Okay, Oso. Start again from the top."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Chief Inspector?"

"What is it, Sargent?"

"There is an urgent wave for Chief Bryant."

"She'll take it in my office," replied the Investigator as he led Zoë into his office at Scotland Yard. After her tour, Zoë and the Chief Inspector had gone to lunch in the headquarters cafeteria.

Zoë sat in front of the cortex screen. She hit the accept button. As Zoë answered the wave, an officer handed the Inspector a note. Reading it, the inspector looked at Zoë.

"Say that again, baby?" Zoë said to her husband.

"Sara and Bridgett have been kidnapped," Allan said. His face livid over the wave screen.

Zoë's face went blank. Taking a deep breath, Zoë continued, "Do we know..."

"Nothing yet. Looks to be for ransom. If they wanted the girls for something... else. They would have taken an easier target."

"Security?" Zoë asked.

Allan's face clouded, "Dead. Marion and Shiloh anyway. No sign of the new guy, Wing."

"Wuo de ma... Marion?"

Allan nodded, "Oso and I are heading for Alisha's right now."

"I'll meet you there," Zoë replied. Her face hard. It had been a long time since she had had to bury her feelings like this. She needed to though. Otherwise she would shoot something. She also needed to keep control for Allan's sake. Her husband was no coward. Far from it but She knew he would have trouble keeping his emotions under control.

"Chief Bryant?" The inspector asked. He had head the entire exchange. It matched with the information he had been given.

"I need to get to the scene." Zoë said flatly.

"Of course. I'll bring you there myself."

Outside in the hall, Olivia Little answered her com. After getting the message, she swore under her breath. Someone had just made a huge mistake. She just hoped the two girls survived it.

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan and Zoë arrived at the scene almost simultaneously. The couple hugged for a moment. Both doing their best to remain strong for one another.

Still on the sidewalk, lay the covered bodies of Shiloh Rogers and Marion Vorrasi. The New London Police Forensics team doing their work. This was about as high a profile case as it got. Each team member triple checked their work.

Durin Haymer arrived shortly after. He had been at a meeting across town at the Blue Sun factory in the city's suburbs. The three parents were led inside the restaurant where a command post had been set up. Durin was beside himself with grief.

In the corner, Reggie was doing his best to console his crying wife. Alisha had been in the upstairs office when the event took place. Zoë went to her sister and gave her a hug. Allan shook his head and prayed that the stress didn't put Alisha into early labor. She was only eight and a half months pregnant.

After seeing to her sister, Zoë moved back to Allan's side. Holding hands for a moment, Zoë looked in her husband's eyes. Allan saw the resolve there. He knew Zoë was in the mindset she used when working. The dispassionate professional soldier that Zoë would always be. Allan did his best to draw from that strength, drawing on his own reserves, the ones Allan used so long ago when he was a paramedic.

"What do we know?" Zoë asked the lead detective.

"And you are?" the woman asked.

"Zoë Bryant, Sara is my daughter."

"Ma'am, We'll keep you updated best we can but right now..."

"Don't pull that go-se on me, missy. I'm a cop too. Now tell me what's going on," Zoë spat at the woman as she pulled out her badge.

The detective opened and closed her mouth a few times. The situation was settled when the Chief Inspector approached.

"Chief Bryant is to be fully briefed on the situation, detective."

The woman gulped, "Yes, Sir."

The detective took a deep breath and began, "Witnesses report seeing the girls exit their vehicle, the primary body guards beside them. A third held back. As the they approached the front of the restaurant, the third guard drew his weapon and shot the other two point blank in the head while the girls were pulled into a waiting hover van. A bulletin has been put out for the van and all ships in port for a five hundred kilometer radius have been landlocked, only being released for departure after inspection."

"What about private pads?" Allan asked.

"Traffic control is watching for any other launches. All ships inside the perimeter are being challenged to land at the main port for inspection."

Allan nodded. His mind pouring over what little he knew about Rafe Wing. How did someone like that come to the top of the list of guards who would be considered for VIP work.

Oso was doing his best to avoid his boss for the moment. As soon as he head that Rafe Wing was a suspect, Oso's unease doubled. He had picked Wing for the assignment. Briefed him personally. If he ever got his hands on that man, he would rip his arms off and stuff them down his throat.

Fred patted her husband's shoulder and made her way to Allan's side, "Orders, Boss?"

Allan stood blankly for a moment and then surprisingly, pulled Fred into a hug, "Take Wing's life apart. I want to know about his kindergarten report cards. And tell Oso he's still family... Just like you are, Fred. They hit us where we're weak. Not his fault." he whispered in her ear.

Biting back a tear, Fred nodded. Pulling away, Allan continued.

"Wave Serenity. I want everyone here."

"You got it, Boss."

XXXXXXXXXX

Just as the girls were exiting the armored SUV on Londonium, Serenity had just broken atmo on Shinon, heading back to Londonium. River piloted the ship through the black, her daughter Rachel in the co-pilots seat.

Suddenly the eight year old screamed, "Sara!"

River was out of her seat in a flash, "What's wrong, baby?"

Rachel was crying, "Sara's gone, Momma."

River's pulse rate jumped, "What do you mean, Rachel?"

"I felt her fear... then nothing..." she sobbed.

"Show me baby, girl," River ordered as she opened her mind to her daughter.

The images were jumbled at first but soon she saw just what Rachel had seen, Sara being grabbed off a street and then nothing. Again, River was amazed at how powerful a reader her daughter was. Much more than she was herself.

"We'll find her, baby," River said as she moved back to the pilots chair. The pilot keyed the com to the engine room, "Kaylee?"

"Momma's in the galley, Aunt River," Becca replied, "What do you need?"

"Full burn, right now Becca."

"You got it."

Serenity lurched slightly as the burn engaged. Soon the ship was howling through space. River recalculated their ETA. They would be on Londonium in less than twenty hours.

"Tross? What the hell's goin on?" Mal said as he entered the bridge, "Why are we at full burn?"

"Problem on Londonium. Something happened to Sara. Rachel saw it."

Mal glanced at the little girl sobbing in the co-pilots seat. His face hardened.

"How long?"

Nineteen hours twenty seven minutes," River said.

"We close enough to wave Allan?"

"In two hours."

"Keep me posted, I'll send Jayne up for short stub."

"Thank you, Capn'"

XXXXXXXXXX

Joseph Wing kept a close eye on the rear view of the Hover van. They were already well outside the city limits of New London. His Cousin Rafe, kept a close eye on the two girls in the rear. Still out from the tranquilizer shots they had been given.

"How come we got two brats?" Joe asked Rafe.

"The redhead's the daughter of the number two guy at Blue Sun. She'll bring as much as Bryant's kid."

"I only set the cell up to hold one."

"Just throw in another air mattress," Rafe grumbled.

"What about rations?"

"Do em' some good to know what it's like to be hungry like real people."

Joseph snorted at the last. He had been born into wealth and prosperity on Persephone but his stupid uncle had to go and piss off the Companion's Guild and get arrested. The family blew most of their wealth trying to get Uncle Atherton out of prison. Both through legal and illegal methods. All that had done was squander the rest of the families money. The two young men had been forced to actually find jobs. Rafe first as a cop and later a Security guard at Blue Sun and Joseph as a pilot on a passenger liner.

The two men longed for the wealth they knew as teenagers. With Uncle Atherton now out of prison and living in relative squalor and their own fathers, Atherton's older brothers, in prison for attempting to break their baby brother out. The once proud Wing family was a mere shell of what it had been. All that was left was the family space yacht. Mostly stripped of it's lavish furnishings to pay for fuel and maintenance. Now the vessel was their ticket back to wealth and power.

Parked in a meadow surrounded by forest just outside the five hundred kilometer no fly zone. They still had another hour of driving before reaching the small ship.

An hour after dark, the van pulled up to the sleek ship. The two men carried the girls inside to the ships small cargo bay. Inside was a twelve foot by twelve foot, eight foot high metal box. It had a single door. Inside was a small cot, toilet and sink. Three cases of protein bars were piled in the corner. Joseph threw in another mattress for Bridgett to sleep on.

Inside the box, the two men stripped Sara and Bridgett down to their underwear. Plain surgical scrubs were left on the bed for them to wear. There was a small light built into the ceiling. In a rare showing of compassion, Joseph threw in a few books. The girls jewelry was collected and put into a bag with their clothing. These items would be vented into the black once they were in space.

Once the door was locked, the two men headed for the ship's small bridge. Soon they were airborne and headed for Persephone.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sara awoke first. Groggily she opened her eyes. She couldn't see much in the dim light. Her drugged mind still fuzzy about what was happening.

Sara sucked in a breath as the memory of what had happened, hit her, "Marion," She whimpered. Sara vividly recalled seeing her friend die in front of her. Tears began to flow from her eyes.

Hearing a moan, Sara peeked over the side of the cot she was laying on. Bridgett lay on the air mattress next to her on the floor, wearing only her underwear. Suddenly Sara realized she too had been stripped.

Sara shivered. It was cold where ever she was.

"Bridgett?" She said softly.

The redhead opened her eyes and let out a cry, "Sara?" she said.

"I'm here."

Bridgett was crying as well. Sara noticed the scrubs on the cot next to her, "Here, put these on," Sara said.

Nodding, Bridgett, put on the clothing, Sara followed suit.

"Where are we?" the redhead asked.

"I don't know," Sara sniffled, "Maybe a ship."

"How can you tell?"

"The air smells recycled and there's a slight vibration in the floor," Sara replied. She could feel the throb of an engine in the bottom of her feet as they rested on the floor.

"My ring," Bridgett said.

Sara looked at her hand. Her emergency signal ring was missing as well.

"These guys are smart." Sara stated.

Sara worked hard to control her considerable fear. Bridgett was a socialite. Sara was a survivor, taught from a young age how to take care of herself.

"We have to stay calm," Sara said, "If we panic, we're done for."

"What do you think they want?" Bridgett asked, still frightened.

"Money."

"But we don't..."

"Our parents do. A whole gorram pile of it."

Sara had to think. Unless she was with her Father, Aunt River, or Uncle Simon, she was the smartest person in the room. She would figure this out somehow.

"I'm hungry."

"Me too, Bridge," Sara replied, "but I don't... wait a sec..."

Sara crawled over to the three boxes in the corner, "Yuck! Fruity Oaty Bars."

"You don't like those?" Bridgett asked.

"Not particularly, but beggars can't be choosers I guess," Sara replied, "Here," she said, tossing one to Bridgett. Taking one for herself, Sara grimaced as she bit into the bar.

"How long do you think we'll be here?"

"I don't know. We better ration the food. Who knows if they'll bring us more. There's three cases, thats one hundred and twenty bars. No more than six per day for each of us. Ten days of food. We'll be hungry but we won't starve."

"I want to go home!" Bridgett cried out.

Sara pulled her friend into her arms," I know Bridge... me too."

XXXXXXXXXX

"This is what we know," Mal began. He had gathered everyone in the galley.

"Bout noon local, A Blue Sun security guard and someone else grabbed Sara and Durin's girl Bridgett off the street in front of Alisha's restaurant. The hundans killed Marion and another woman who works for Oso. The fella they think was in on it was a uniformed guard pulled on short notice to help out."

There were shocked looks all around the table. Jayne swore under his breath. Mal kept a close eye on his son Jeff. He saw his son's blue eyes harden.

"Cops are lookin everywhere on Londonium. Land locked most of the ships but Londonium's so busy, anything outside five hundred clicks wasn't touched."

"Lotta ways they could have gone," Jayne said.

Mal nodded. Kaylee was trying not to cry. Becca wasn't as successful. Emma was sobbing in Inara's lap. Rachel was doing a good job being strong but was sniffling. Jack and Jesse did their best to emulate their big cousin Jeff.

"What are we doing Mal?" Simon asked.

"Headed for Londonium. Once we get there, we do whatever Allan says. This is his and Zoë's show. We're just the help."

Everyone around the table nodded.

"She's awake." Rachel suddenly said.

Mal looked at the little girl, "You can tell, short stub?"

Rachel nodded, "Sara's scared but trying to be strong. Bridgett's with her."

"Can you see where they are baby?" River asked her daughter.

"No Momma, All Sara can see is the inside of a room... Wait, she thinks it's a ship."

Jayne smiled and River kissed Rachel on the top of her head, "I'll wave Allan." the psychic said.

"You do that, Tross."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made.

This story is set fifteen years into the future from my current storyline "Big Blue".

AN: Lots of emotion in this one.

Cast of characters:

Parents:

Malcolm Reynolds 51

Inara Serra-Reynolds 44

Allan Bryant 68

Zoë Bryant 48

Simon Tam 43

Kaylee Tam 40

Jayne Cobb 52

River Cobb 36

Kids:

Jefferson (Jeff) Reynolds 15

Emma Reynolds 10

Sara Bryant 14

Rebecca Tam 15

John (Jack) Tam 11

Rachel Cobb 8

Jesse Cobb 6

-

Heritage-Chapter Twelve

Allan sat in his chair, staring blankly at the darkening New London skyline. He slowly flipped a capture over and over again in his fingers. The capture from his desk, the one that held all his favorite images of Sara.

He had replayed it over and over again the last few hours. The still photos, the short video clips, everything. Images of a newborn Sara in Zoë's arms, the first time he had held Sara, her first steps, playing with Becca and Jeff, Sara sitting in his lap pretending to fly Serenity... in her gown just before the end of year school dance standing next to Jeff and Becca... Fourteen years of memories. All that Allan would have remaining if something happened to her.

If anything happened to Sara, the persons responsible would die. It was as simple as that. Allan wasn't a stranger to killing. He had killed in self defense, to protect his family and friends. He'd also committed a cold blooded murder once. An old woman named Patience on Whitefall met her end at Allan's hand. In retribution for an attack on the crew... Zoë in particular.

Whomever took his daughter would feel his wrath just before they stopped feeling anything else...ever.

With a sigh, Allan turned in his chair and carefully set the capture back on his desk. His hands opened the plain manila folder lying on the slick surface. Again he looked at the information within.

Rafe and Johnny Wing, nephews of Atherton Wing. They were from Persephone. Most likely that's where they would run to hide. Where they had friends and family.

Persephone was the gateway to the rim. It was said, if you stayed on Persephone long enough, everyone you ever knew would eventually pass by you there. You could go anywhere from Persephone. That's why Simon had chosen it all those years ago when he spirited River away from the academy.

The wave Allan had received a few hours ago from Serenity confirmed his his suspicions that they were headed for Persephone.

Rachel, sweet little Rachel. The spitting image of her mother except for the blue eyes. A little girl who was a telepath to put her mother, River to shame. She had felt Sara's mind. Found out that Sara thought she was on a ship.

A small smile broke Allan's grim visage. He'd buy that little girl the biggest ice cream sundae in the 'verse once this was over.

It also let him know that Sara and Bridgett were still alive. That alone gave him hope.

Bridgett... Allan's god daughter. The daughter of his closest friend outside of the crew of Serenity. A girl unsuited for a situation like this. Bridgett was a socialite, a smart but naive girl, who was used to having the 'verse at her beck and call.

Allan didn't fault Durin Haymer for raising his daughter in luxury. It was how he was raised and after the loss of his wife giving birth to Bridgett... No, He couldn't fault his friend for spoiling his daughter.

Sara on the other hand was raised knowing how to fight, shoot and fly. Not to say Sara wasn't spoiled a bit. Allan and Zoë did their best to raise a daughter who not only knew how to take care of herself, but knew how much she was loved.

Allan glanced at the clock on his desk. 21:30. It was getting late. Serenity was due in the morning. Maybe he could formulate a plan once everyone was here.

Durin was in no shape to help. Overwhelmed by the situation, he nearly had a breakdown. He was back at his hotel room, sedated so he could sleep.

Stiffly, Allan rose. He needed to move again, he had been sitting in his chair for hours. He wished Zoë was here but she was at the hospital.

Alisha had gone into early labor from the stress, just as Allan had feared. Zoë, despite her own fear and anger about Sara, did her best to be there for her sister.

Allan's stomach growled, he hadn't eaten all day. Even though he didn't feel much like eating, he knew he had to. Perhaps he'd go down to the employee cafeteria. Something his predecessor would never have done but Allan enjoyed whenever he was in town. He felt it kept him in touch with the average Blue Sun employee.

Walking towards the office door, Allan stopped mid stride when his cortex screen pinged with the incoming message alert.

Allan sprinted back to his desk and pressed the answer key.

"Allan Bryant," he said.

A hooded man appeared on the screen. A disguised voice began to speak.

"This is a recorded message Mr. Bryant. I am the man who holds your daughter. So far she is unharmed, as is Bridgett Haymer."

Allan began entering data into his computer terminal, prompting the system to begin tracing the call.

"My demands are simple Mr. Bryant. Money. A considerable amount of money. If you want to see your daughter alive again, along with her little friend, you will deliver to me forty million credits... each."

"Son of a bitch," Allan swore out loud.

"Listen carefully," The masked man continued, "At noon local on the 15th. That's five days from now. You will meet my representative in Eavesdown Park in Upper Eavesdown on Persephone. You will come alone. The money will be in cash. I want non- sequentially serial numbered notes. You may use larger denomination notes as long as they do not exceed twenty percent of the total. This will allow you to carry the cash personally."

"The money will be placed in two large duffel bags. Your contact will know you and will meet you near the fountain. He will ask you your name. Hand him the two bags. Once this is done, he will hand you a portable cortex unit. Do not activate the unit until the contact has exited the park. Once he has exited the park unmolested. You may activate the unit. There will be instructions on where to find the girls."

"There will be no interference from the police, Feds or your vaunted security teams. No com's. We will be monitoring for com traffic and will have a jammer in place. There will be counter surveillance looking for snipers. If the contact does not leave unmolested, the girls will die."

Allan continued to glare at the screen, his blood boiling.

"Do not cross me Mr. Bryant. As a show of good faith, I have prepared a short video clip of the girls, showing them in good health if not in the most luxurious accommodations."

The screen suddenly showed Sara and Bridgett in a small cell. Obviously shot from a camera in the ceiling, the two girls looked frightened. Bridgett more so than Sara. Sara looked pissed off more than scared. Allan smiled. She was alive, at least when the capture was made. Allan was glad to see the expression and body language Sara was showing. He wanted her pissed. It would help keep her focused. Ready to exploit any opening she was presented with. Allan was very proud of her.

"Remember, Noon local the 15th Eavesdown Park," The voice said before the wave cut off.

Allan took a deep breath then keyed up his cortex screen, entering an internal company address.

"Olivia?" Allan asked the woman who answered the wave.

"Got it all boss," She replied, "Running the trace right now. Gonna be hard to nail down. It's obviously from a ship, it changed cortex nodes three times during the message."

"Okay Olivia," Allan replied, "As of now, you and Israel are co-leaders of Team One. Call in Team Two and load up Heracles. I want every piece of gear you think you'll need. Even the experimental stuff. I want you on your way to Persephone inside of two hours."

"What about you and Zoë boss?"

"Serenity will be here in the morning. Accounting will get the ransom together. Oso and Fred will go with me and Zoë on Serenity, we'll meet you on Persephone."

"Already gone boss... see you then."

Allan cut the wave and keyed in another address. After a moment, Andy Baer's face appeared.

"Hey, Allan," Andy said.

"How's Audra doing, Andy?"

"As well as can be expected... what about you?"

"The same. I got a ransom demand about ten minutes ago. The drop is on Persephone on the 15th. Oso said you two wanted in."

"We do," Andy said gravely.

"Serenity will be here in the morning. I'd like you two to meet me there. Be ready for a fight."

"We'll be there, Allan."

"Thanks, Andy"

"No, Thank you, Allan. If not for you, Audra and I would probably be dead. We can't ever repay that"

"We pull this off, we'll be more than square Andy."

"Whatever you say, Allan. See you in the morning."

XXXXXXXXXX

"You sure this is the only way to do this, Rafe?"

"I'm sure, Johnny. You always were squeamish."

"But killing those girls... and maybe a bunch more people."

"By now, Bryant knows who we are. What makes you think he won't come after us."

"Still."

"Sides, when the ship crashes into that park, It should take out Bryant. In the confusion, we can slip away."

"There's a chance the reactor will go critical," Johnny said.

"More confusion... even better."

"No Rafe, like big boom, take out half of uptown... with us in the middle."

"We'll be farther away then."

"How we gonna keep Bryant there?"

"Tell him we programed the autopilot to land the ship with the girls right there. Not far from the truth..."

"Even if the reactor doesn't go critical, it sure as hell will breach the containment. Spread radiation all over. Still kill a bunch of innocent folks... maybe even Uncle Ath."

Rafe slammed his cousin back in the yachts pilot seat, "Listen to me. I don't care what happens to that old man. It's because of him we're in this state. If he hadn't gone and got so worked up about a damn whore..."

"Companion."

"Whatever!" Rafe snarled, "We Wing's look out for one another, but Uncle Atherton doesn't deserve to be a Wing anymore."

"Fine!" Johnny said, "We'll be back home in ten hours."

"Just get us there."

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'm bored."

"Not the only one, Bridge," Sara replied.

"When are we going home?"

Sara sighed. Bridgett had asked this question, like fifty times already, "When they let us go or our parents come after us."

"More like your parents," Bridgett huffed, "Dad's a wimp."

Sara giggled, "Yeah but my momma and daddy make up for him."

"And then some. Not to mention all your aunts and uncles," Bridgette giggled.

"I would not want to be these guys when Uncle Oso and Jayne get hold of them," Sara agreed.

"Might be fun to watch."

Sara's face darkened, "I doubt it. But I'd do it just to get payback for what they did to Marion and Shiloh."

"I liked Shiloh... Marion was shiny."

"Marion was like my big sister or something... god I miss her," Sara said biting back a sob.

Bridgett nodded, a tear running down her cheek. The two girls hugged and did their best to keep their fear at bay.

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan walked into the obstetrics waiting room. He saw Zoë dozing in a chair in the corner, Two members of Team three stood watch. Fred was a few steps behind Allan.

"Baby?" Allan said as he gently nudged his wife's shoulder.

Zoë came to swinging. Allan was prepared for this and caught her wrist.

"Easy, easy. It's me."

"Sorry, baby," Zoë apologized when she realized what she had done, "Any news?"

"Some. Got a recorded ransom demand. Persephone in five days."

"Wing."

Allan nodded, "Serenity will be here in the morning. Fred, Oso, Andy and Audra are going with us. Heracles launched with Team One and Two about half an hour ago."

"How much do they want?"

"Eighty million credits."

"Qingwa cao de liumang!"

"Whatever you said... I agree."

Zoë smiled slightly, "Smart as you are, you still haven't learned Chinese."

"Nope," Allan smiled.

"Maybe thats why I love you. I can call you all kinds of names and you don't know what I'm saying."

"Well, I'll start swearing at you in French. Far as I know, only Inara and River speak that."

"Deal."

"How's Alisha?" Allan asked.

"Still in labor. Been six hours now."

"She'll be fine. You were in labor twenty hours."

"Don't remind me... Sara was... Sara..."

Suddenly Zoë lost it, She had tried to keep the emotion bottled up. Everyone had a breaking point. Zoë had just hit hers.

Allan pulled his wife into his arms as Zoë cried. Her body shook with sobs, Allan's heart was breaking with Zoë's as he bit back his own tears.

"We'll get her back," He whispered, "Whatever it takes, we'll get her back."

They sat together like that for a long time. Arms wrapped around each other like they would never let go.

Across the room, Frederica Cobb-Tangaroa, bit back her own tears. Besides being her employer, Allan was family. All the crew of Serenity were. Turning away, Fred needed to get some air. She was too much like her brother Jayne. She needed to kill something... or someone.

Fred collected herself after a few minutes and walked back into the waiting area.

"You okay, Boss?" Pete Togashi asked.

"Be better when I can kill the hundans that did this."

"I'm with you on that Fred."

A doctor in scrubs entered the room from the birthing area, he approached Zoë and Allan.

"Doc?" Zoë asked as he approached.

"Your sister is fine, Mrs. Bryant. And you're the aunt to a beautiful baby boy."

"Thank god," Allan whispered.

"We haven't met," The doctor said.

"This is my husband, Dr. Tao"

"Ah, Mr. Bryant. I've heard a great may good things about you."

"I deny everything," Allan said with a wan smile, "Seems like Alisha's labor was kind of short?"

"It was. We saw indications of fetal distress so we did an emergency C-section."

Allan nodded, "I thought so."

"When can..." Zoë started to ask.

"Your sister is in recovery. It will be about half an hour before you can see her. The baby is fine and breathing on his own. His weight was good for him being six weeks premature. He should be fine."

Zoë relaxed a bit, and wiped away a tear.

"If you don't mind me asking, you two seem quite upset. A premature birth, while serious..."

"It's not that Doctor," Allan said, "Our daughter was kidnapped today. I think the stress of that is what put Alisha into labor."

"Renci de Fozu," Dr. Tao whispered, "If there's anything we here at the hospital can do..."

"It's well in hand, Doctor. Thank you."

"I'll bring you back as soon as I can."

"Thanks, Doc," Zoë said sniffling.

Fred approached the couple, "Good news, I hope?"

"A little boy. They're both doing well," Allan replied.

"Thank god," Fred said quietly.

Soon as we see Alisha, we'll be heading for the hotel and a little sleep. Serenity should be here a little after eight. Accounting should have the ransom ready by six. I want you and Oso to guard it. Audra and Andy are coming with us. I want all the recon and sniper gear we can carry. The new coms too. Weapons for me and Zoë as well."

"I'll get right on it. See you in the morning."

"Thanks, Fred."

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan and Zoë were led into Alisha's room. She was awake, an incubator next to her bed. Reggie sat in a chair next to his wife.

"Knock, knock," Allan said as they entered.

Reggie waved them in. Zoë stepped to her sisters side, "How you doin, Sissy?"

"Sore... but happy."

Zoë smiled, "Glad to hear it." She looked into the incubator and saw her nephew for the first time. He looked a great deal like Sara did after she had been born. Toffee skin and a shock of red hair. Much deeper red than the copper tone's Sara's hair had been when she was born.

Allan looked over his wife's shoulder, "You guys did good."

"Allan?" Alisha asked, "What about Sara?"

"We've got a ransom demand. That's it so far. I'll brief Reggie and he can fill you in later when you're a little more awake."

Alisha wasn't happy about that but nodded anyway. Allan pulled his Brother-in-law aside.

"They want eighty million credits," he whispered to Reggie, "Delivered on Persephone in four days. Cash will be ready in the morning."

"Allan, you know I'd be going with you if I could."

"I know, Reg. You're a father now. Take care of little... What is his name anyway?"

"Michael Allan," Reggie said with a smile.

"Michael Allan?" Allan parroted.

"After Alisha and Zoë's father... and you."

"I don't know what to say..."

"Just bring Sara back so she can meet her cousin."

"Count on it."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made.

This story is set fifteen years into the future from my current storyline "Big Blue".

AN:

Cast of characters:

Parents:

Malcolm Reynolds 51

Inara Serra-Reynolds 44

Allan Bryant 68

Zoë Bryant 48

Simon Tam 43

Kaylee Tam 40

Jayne Cobb 52

River Cobb 36

Kids:

Jefferson (Jeff) Reynolds 15

Emma Reynolds 10

Sara Bryant 14

Rebecca Tam 15

John (Jack) Tam 11

Rachel Cobb 8

Jesse Cobb 6

-

Heritage-Chapter Thirteen

Six people waited at the Blue Sun landing pad. Allan and Zoë stood together, their faces drawn with stress and fatigue. Andy Baer and his sister Audra, stood to the side, expressions neutral. Oso and Fred Tangaroa stood guarding two large canvas duffel bags, assault rifles held at the ready.

The sky was a steel gray with the overcast, threatening to rain. The weather suited Allan's mood. Allan looked at his wife. Zoë stood ramrod straight, her dark eyes burning with anger.

"We'll get her back," Allan said simply.

"You sure about that?"

Allan nodded, "I have to think that. If I don't... well..."

Zoë took Allan's hand in her own, "I know, baby... I've seen so much carnage in my life, It's hard to keep a positive outlook."

"Me too, hon," Allan replied.

They stood in silence, hand in hand until the familiar roar of Serenity's engines could be heard. After a moment, the old Firefly broke through the overcast. The ship landed without so much as a bobble.

It seemed only seconds before the ramp began to drop. After a moment, Mal and Inara strode down to their friends. Allan shook hands with Mal while Inara hugged Zoë.

"Made good time, Mal," Allan said.

"All River's doin."

"All the same... thanks."

Inara cast an appraising eye on Allan, "Allan, when was the last time you slept?"

"Neither one o' us has slept much the last day or so," Zoë replied for the both of them.

"Well get your gear stowed and then get some rest. Can't be helpin your girl iffin you're exhausted."

"We'll try, Mal," Allan said as he started up the ramp, Oso, Fred and the Baer twins in tow.

A Blue Sun ground crew loaded several large crates while Oso stood over the duffels.

As soon as the ground crew left, Mal opened one of the old smuggling compartments in the bay. Oso slid the bags inside.

"Space is a bit tight with the kids on board," Mal said, "Oso and Fred, you can stay in the second shuttle, Andy can bunk with Jeff and Audra with Becca. Hope you two don't mind sharin with teenagers?"

"Not at all, Mal," Audra replied, "I'm sure it will be much more comfortable than last time we slept on the ship," She finished, referring to the time nearly sixteen years ago when she and her brother had been captured trying to kill River and Allan while they were under the influence of their academy training.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Mal chuckled a bit, "Reckon you're right on that part."

Mal closed the ramp. A few minutes later Serenity lifted, bound for Persephone.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was a three-and-a-half day trip to Persephone. The Wing's must have figured out that a stock Firefly would take nearly five days to make the trip.

Serenity hadn't been a stock Firefly ever since Kaylee came on board.

Her modifications had increased the ship's speed a bit. The modifications that she and Allan had installed over the last fifteen years made the ship as fast as any Alliance military vessel.

Allan figured that the Wing's assumed that he would travel on Serenity. And had planned on it taking them nearly to the deadline to arrive. Giving Allan no time to prep the park.

Heracles, carrying Team One and Two was about twelve hours ahead of Serenity. The teams would install the surveillance gear in the park.

If anyone pulled a fast one... It would be Allan.

After some Simon prescribed sleep, Allan asked Mal to gather everyone in the galley for a briefing. They were fifteen hours out from Persephone by this time.

"What's the plan, Boss?" Oso asked after all the adults had gathered. Becca and Jeff were entertaining the younger kids in the common area.

Allan cleared his throat and began, "At noon I'll be at the park by the memorial fountain with the ransom money. The kidnappers contact will approach me there and I will hand over the bags."

"Inside the bags are several hundred passive locator beacons spread throughout the stacks of bills. They're less than a millimeter in diameter. They respond to a special code I've programmed into Serenity's sensors. Once we arrive, Heracles will be programmed to match."

"In the meantime, Team's One and Two will be placing sensors to monitor the park. Since Olivia used to work for law enforcement on Persephone, she will coordinate with the locals," Allan finished.

"What about gun coverage?" Jayne asked.

Allan laid out a large map of the area around the park on the table, "The ransom message said that they would employ counter sniper surveillance. I think that this is a ruse since it would require more manpower than I think they have. To be safe though, snipers will be here and here," Allan said, indicating two spots on the map.

"Looks to be way outside rifle range Allan," Mal said, "Even for Bertha."

"Got some new toys for Andy and Audra to play with... that is if they are willing."

"Of course," Audra replied for the both of them.

"What ya' got fer toys Allan?" Jayne asked.

"New technology. Linear motor projectile weapons... A Rail Gun."

"How big?" Andy asked. Most rail gun systems were shipboard weapons.

"Same size as a standard rifle. Mach four muzzle velocity, no recoil, discarding sabot guided round. Put the cross hairs on the target, computer gets data from the Navsat system and when when the round is fired, it self corrects for wind and gravity. It won't go around corners but you can take out a man sized target at over six kilometers."

"Tah mah de," Mal whispered.

"There's only six of these weapons in existence. All belong to Blue Sun Security. No one but Oso or myself can authorize their use," Allan continued, "Even in these more... enlightened times. I don't trust the Alliance with a weapon like this."

"I can agree with that," Mal replied.

"Audra, Andy, you'll have time to get used to them once we reach Persephone. I want you two as the snipers."

The twins nodded in unison.

"What about the rest o' us," Mal asked.

"I want Serenity ready to launch at a moment's notice. That means River and Kaylee at minimum on board with the kids. I'd like Inara and Simon on standby with a shuttle in case of injury to any team member and to examine the girls once we have them back."

"What about Durin?" Inara asked.

"He's traveling on his own ship. Should arrive about five hours before the drop. Mal? I want you and Jayne wandering the park, discreetly armed. Oso and Fred as well. Zoë, I know you want to be there but they know what you look like. Best you stay back here on Serenity."

"No way I'm lettin you do this without me," Zoë said indignantly.

Allan smiled at his wife, "I'm not hon. Mal's gonna be on the ground... Serenity's gonna need her First Mate."

"I'm not real happy about this..."

"Neither am I. There's no one I'd like better than you next to me when this all goes down."

"You're wearing armor." Zoë stated.

"Never thought I wouldn't be," Allan replied.

Zoë nodded. Mal frowned. He had thought this side of Zoë had been dead and buried years ago. The Zoë that came to be after Wash had died. Stoic and silent. Mal knew the only way to return the real Zoë... or even Allan was to get Sara and Bridgett home safe and sound.

"What about coms?" River asked. She had been silent for the entire conversation.

"New models, virtually unjamable. I went old school with these. I used old Earth frequencies that no one uses any more. Along with frequency hopping and digital burst transmissions... no one can jam them. The units are small. About the size of a pea. Just stick it behind your ear. Voice activated."

Everyone nodded, "Any other questions?" Allan asked.

Heads shook around the table. With a grim smile, Allan stood and slowly walked out of the room, heading for his bunk. The toll of remaining calm during the briefing took more out of him than he thought it would.

Ever since the cardiac arrest he suffered as a result of a blood clot nearly sixteen years ago, Allan had had trouble regulating his emotions. At first it had manifested itself as various forms of heightened emotional reaction. Laughing hysterically at something only mildly funny or sudden deep depression or anger.

It had taken Allan a long time to regain his emotional stability. At first it was a simple decision to regulate it himself using simple willpower. After a while it had become automatic. His brain's logical side calculating the proper response.. Now Allan found as he grew older, his control was slipping a bit. It seemed that positive emotions were the easiest to keep under control. The feelings of love and friendship. Anger and fear... that was a different story this crisis caused him to constantly struggle to keep things in check.

Zoë knew how hard he worked to keep things under control. She had helped him immensely, as had River since she had a very similar problem due to the stripping of her Amigdula by the scientists of the Academy.

With those thoughts in his head, Allan collapsed across the bunk, face down. Zoë found him like that several minutes later, sobbing.

"Baby?"

Allan sniffled and rolled over, "Sorry Zoë..."

"Hush... I know how hard you work at keepin it together... dam's gotta break sometime. I did it myself not two days ago ya know."

The corner of Allan's mouth curled up a bit, "I know... I just hope I can stay calm when the drop happens and not just shoot the son of a bitch who comes for the money."

"I would... just on principle. Probably why it's a good idea I stay on ship," Zoë said as she sat on the edge of the bed, "Come on, you need some rest. I'll lay here with you a spell."

"God I love you, Zoë, "Allan replied, blinking away his tears.

"We'll bring her home baby... we'll bring her home."

XXXXXXXXXX

After dinner, Allan took watch on the bridge. After some more rest and some of Kaylee's cooking, Allan felt more like himself.

Staring out into the black, Allan heard steps approaching up the stairs behind him.

"Uncle Allan?" Jeff Reynolds said quietly.

"Hey Jeff... have a seat," Allan replied, motioning the young man to the co-pilots seat.

"Should be Sara up here taking watch with you," Jeff said with a slight waver in his voice as he too stared out into the black.

"She will... on the trip home."

"I hope so..." Jeff trailed off.

"I know so... Thats how we need to approach this. She will be home. Same for Bridgett."

"Uncle Allan... I want to help."

Allan smiled at the young man. So much like Mal, "You are, Jeff."

"I mean at the drop."

"Your old man would shoot me," Allan chuckled, " Well maybe not... but your mother would."

Jeff smiled, "She might."

"You know Jeff," Allan said thoughtfully, "Of all the kids, besides Sara, I've always had a bit of a soft spot for you. Probably because I delivered you."

"What?"

"You mean your folks never told you about that?" Allan asked.

"No... I knew Becca and I were born close together cause our birthdays are one day apart..."

"One day apart only because you were born at 11:30 pm and Becca was born three hours later."

"Oh..."

Allan smiled. The first real smile that had crossed his face in days.

"Your mother and Kaylee went into labor within about half an hour of each other. As usual, your father nearly panicked. Simon couldn't be in two places at once and I had more experience in childbirth. You're the fourth baby I delivered."

"I took your mom and Simon took Kaylee. Alisha helped Simon with Kaylee, and Zoë helped me. Your dad was more of a hindrance than anything. Forgot most of the childbirth training we coached him on and Jayne just shuttled back and forth fetching supplies."

"Where was Aunt River?"

"Flying. We were about halfway between Shinon and Londonium... went full burn as soon as Your mom went into labor."

"Sounds like a crazy night," Jeff said with a grin.

"It was... You came into the 'verse first and three hours later, I helped Simon deliver Becca."

"So dad lost it?"

"Yep... but I admit, so did I when Sara was born... that delivery was all Simon."

"Somehow, I can just see that..."

Allan chuckled then turned serious, "Jeff... I want to apologize for how I reacted when I found out about you and Sara. To be honest... I was scared. I didn't want to share her with anyone besides her mother. That was selfish of me... I couldn't be happier with her choice. You're a good kid... let me rephrase that. You're a good man. One I'm proud to know."

"Thanks, Uncle Allan," Jeff replied.

"Now this doesn't mean that as soon as this is over I'm going to leave you two unsupervised..." Allan said with a genuinely warm smile.

"Understood," Jeff said with a matching smile.

XXXXXXXXXX

"We've got a problem,"

"What now?" Rafe answered his cousin.

"One of those Blue Sun Cutters just landed at the port."

"So?"

"It's the Heracles... the one Blue Sun security uses for it's own stuff."

"Oh," Rafe replied. After a moment's thought he continued, "Stick to the plan. Extra people won't change things."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"You're the boss."

"Don't forget it either," Rafe replied.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Where do you think we are?" Bridgett asked Sara.

"Not sure... depends on how long were were out. Hard to tell time in here. Probably one of the border planets, Persephone or Santo. Only ones with the orbits in the right spot this time of year," Sara replied.

"I'm getting tired of this... I want real food... and a bath!"

Sara had to smile at her friend and cell mate, "Yeah... you are getting a bit ripe."

"Not the only one, sister," Bridgett shot back.

Sara smiled, "Good. I want you pissed off. Not at me but those hundan's."

"I'm sorry I've been such a... fengle shagua."

"Understandable, Bridge... Tell you the truth, if I was alone, I'd have lost it a while ago."

"Sara... If not for you... I'd be the same."

"We still might if they keep us in here much longer."

XXXXXXXXXX

Serenity approached Persephone. The planet growing larger by the second. River sat in the co-pilot's seat. She was letting Allan fly the approach and landing. It would keep his mind off the current tension.

"Eavesdown Control has our clearance, Allan," River said.

"Thanks, Kiddo," Allan replied. Even though River was thirty six, he still called her kiddo from time to time.

"Rachel has been trying but she cannot sense Sara's location. All she knows is that she is alive and still confined. Sara thinks she is planet side."

"That's good to know," Allan said as he adjusted their entry angle, "What about you?"

"I can sense her presence, but not her emotions and thoughts as of yet. Perhaps when we are closer."

"Just another ace in our hand," Allan remarked.

"It is," River agreed, "And I haven't told Rachel about the ice cream you want to buy her."

Allan actually laughed. The first time River had heard him do that since they left Boros.

"Biggest sundae on Persephone," Allan said, still smiling, "Thanks, River... I needed that."

"I know... you're not the only genius on this boat," She smiled.

"Touché."

Allan settled Serenity into her assigned berth next to Heracles in the executive area of the Eavesdown Docks. Another landing pad was reserved for Durin's ship that was due in fifteen hours.

Oso spirited Andy and Audra away for training on the new rail guns. Olivia Little reported that the surveillance sensors were in place in the park and that the local law enforcement officials assured full cooperation.

Allan took the afternoon with Zoë walking the park. Finding all the landmarks and places he wanted the security team to patrol.

Satisfied with the arrangements, Allan, Mal, Zoë and Jayne headed for Lower Eavesdown and Badger's office. Allan wanted the little weasel to keep his ear to the ground. Badger hadn't answered his waves in several days. Allan wanted to know why.

Pressing through the throngs of the lower docks, the quartet made their way to the warren of cargo containers that led to Badger's 'office'.

Jayne was the first to spot something wrong. Badger's usual bodyguards were not in evidence. Guns out, they slowly worked their way deeper into Badger's den.

Stepping into the office, they found out the reason why the bodyguards were not outside.

All five of them lay dead in the office. Thankfully it was late fall on Persephone so the bodies hadn't begun to stink all that much. To Jayne's practiced eye they had been dead several days. Badger was nowhere to be found.

"Explains why he ain't answerin his waves," Mal said, holstering his gun. There were obvious signs of a struggle.

"There goes our intel source," Zoë growled.

Business deal gone wrong?" Allan asked.

"Maybe," Jayne replied, "Seems strange the little man ain't here too."

"My thinkin as well Jayne," Zoë said.

"Let's get outta here and let the cops deal with it," Mal said, "Nothing we can do here."

Carefully, the four of them left Badger's office. Something about the situation was making the hairs on the back of Allan's neck stand up...

There was something very wrong about this.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made.

This story is set fifteen years into the future from the story I have written called "Big Blue"

AN:

Cast of characters:

Parents:

Malcolm Reynolds 51

Inara Serra-Reynolds 44

Allan Bryant 68

Zoë Bryant 48

Simon Tam 43

Kaylee Tam 40

Jayne Cobb 52

River Cobb 36

Kids:

Jefferson (Jeff) Reynolds 15

Emma Reynolds 10

Sara Bryant 14

Rebecca Tam 15

John (Jack) Tam 11

Rachel Cobb 8

Jesse Cobb 6

-

Heritage-Chapter Fourteen

Allan slept fitfully that night. Even with the smoother Simon had given him. He tossed and turned all night. Waking at five, Allan made his way to the galley for coffee.

As he started the machine, he heard a noise behind him. Turning, he saw his wife standing in the entry, dressed in a robe.

"Up kinda early," Zoë stated.

"Can't sleep," Allan mumbled.

"Me either," Zoë admitted as she entered the room. She moved to her husband's side and wrapped her arms around him.

"I hope this works."

"It will, baby," Zoë said.

"How do you know?"

"Cause the Captain didn't plan it."

Allan snorted in amusement. This soon led to a real laugh.

"Thanks hon... I needed that."

"So did I," Zoë said with a smile.

"Come on, You can help me make breakfast since I'm already up."

XXXXXXXXXX

The crew, kids and guests crowded around the table in the galley. The only reminder that all was not normal was Sara's empty chair next to Zoë. Allan was doing his best to keep a positive attitude this morning. River gave him a quiet smile.

"Sara's sleeping," Rachel said quietly.

"You can feel her, short stub?" Jayne asked his daughter.

"She's close... But I'm not sure where..." the eight year old suddenly began to cry. Jayne quickly grabbed his little girl and held her close.

"Shhh, it's okay Rachel girl," Jayne whispered.

"I want her here!" Rachel wailed. It had been hard on her the last few days as she could feel her cousin's fear.

Allan stood up and moved next to Jayne and his daughter, "We all do little one," Allan said, "Tell you what. As soon as Sara's back here with us and we know she's okay. I'll take you and her out for the biggest ice cream sundae on Persephone."

"Bridgett too?"

"Of course... Might even bring Sam as soon as Uncle Durin brings him on his ship in a couple of hours."

"No chocolate... chocolate is bad for dogs," Rachel sniffled.

"That's right. Can you watch Sam for me today? Maybe explain what's happening to him? I know he's been sad since Sara's been gone."

"I can do that, Uncle Allan," Rachel smiled.

"Thank you."

Jayne winked at Allan while River just smiled.

"Let's finish up breakfast," Mal said quietly, "Got lots to do today."

Two hours later, Durin's small ship landed next to Serenity. As soon as the ship's hatch opened, Durin stepped out, holding Sam's leash. Allan had asked Durin to keep the dog with him until they reached Persephone.

Sam wagged his tail when he saw Allan and Zoë.

"I'll take Sam, Uncle Durin," Rachel said as she accompanied her father, Allan and Zoë.

"Thank you, Rachel," Durin said.

Barking, Sam followed after the girl as she ran back to Serenity.

"How are you Durin?" Allan asked.

"Better... I still..."

"They'll be home this afternoon Durin," Zoë stated, "That's the only way to think it's gonna happen."

"You're right Zoë. I must keep a positive outlook."

"Durin," Allan began, "I'd like you to stay on Serenity for the ransom drop."

Durin nodded. He had taken the news that Bridgett had been kidnapped badly. Despite his military training, Durin simply shut down for a several hours. Unable to deal with the crisis. After the death of his wife, Bridgett was his entire life.

"Time's getting short, Allan," Jayne said.

"I know," Allan said quietly, "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXX

_'Eleven thirty.'_ Allan thought. Nearly time. He slowly walked towards the huge fountain near the center of the park. His arms already aching from the weight of the money in the bags. He found a bench near the fountain and sat down, the bags at his feet.

"Com check," Allan said quietly.

"Sniper One, loud and clear," Audra replied.

"Sniper Two, same," Andy said.

"Oso and Fred, loud and clear."

"Good here Allan," Mal replied.

"Clear Gramps."

"Shuttle Two, loud and clear," Came Inara's voice.

"Read you, baby," Zoë replied from Serenity's bridge.

"Team One ready," Israel Schneider said.

"Team Two, set," replied Joss Maxim, the Team Leader.

"Everyone keep an eye out, nearly showtime," Allan said.

"Countermeasures to command."

"Go Olivia," Allan replied.

"Just detected a jammer. No effect on our coms."

"Very well."

Alla looked around the park quickly. People strolled through the open space. Mostly sticking to the paved paths. A few people sat on the grass, reading or enjoying themselves. A group of children were kicking a soccer ball around. Allan looked at his watch again... fifteen minutes to go.

The second hand on Allan's watch seemed to crawl. Five minutes before twelve, Audra came on the radio.

"Possible target. East entrance to the park. Acting very nervous. White male, bad suit and a derby."

"Did you say derby?" Mal asked.

"Affirm."

"Badger," Allan snarled.

With a frown, Allan stood up and took his place in front of the fountain, setting the bags in front of him.

"Ello' Allan," Badger said. The little man was sweating like a pig even though the temperature was fairly cool.

"Didn't expect it to be you Badger," Allan said neutrally.

"Ain't got me no choice."

"Why is that?" Allan asked, looking down at the little weasel.

"Account of them hundan Wing boys strappin a bomb to me chest," Badger said as he opened his coat showing a small explosive charge strapped to his chest.

"Son of a bitch," Allan whispered.

"Tellin me mate. Bugger's shot me men and dragged me off three days ago. Strapped this thing to me chest and sent me here to fetch a ransom from you."

"I'm guessing it's booby trapped."

"Give the man a gold star."

"What are your instructions?"

"Take the bags from ye' and give ye' this here portable cortex pad. I'm right sorry bout this Allan. Don't want nothin happen to your little girl."

"Thanks."

"I best not dally..."

"Take the bags, Badger. If they disarm the bomb and let you go, head for the docks. Serenity is there."

"An' if ey' don't?"

"I'll do what I can."

"Aye... All a body can hope for."

"Good luck Badger."

"You too. Hope yer girl is okay."

"Me too."

As Allan watched the little man struggle with the heavy bags, he keyed his com.

"Everyone copy that?"

"Yep,"

"Affirm,"

"Snipers One and Two... keep a close eye on him. If you see the hand off, do not... repeat do not engage. Olivia, if they don't kill Badger, do what you can for him."

"Copy, boss."

"Serenity to Allan."

"G, River."

"Rachel says, Sara thinks the ship she is on is airborne."

"Damn," Allan muttered.

Allan looked down at the portable cortex pad in his hand. He looked up again in time to see Badger exit the park and cross the street into an alley. Allan thumbed the power switch.

"Hello Mr Bryant," said the same masked man he had seen before.

"This is a recorded message. By my reckoning, my ship should have just taken off from it's hiding place. Your daughter and Bridget Haymer are on board. Safe in their cell. The ship is on a preprogrammed course that will in approximately twenty minutes, land the ship in the park. You may then enter and retrieve your daughter and Miss Haymer. This concludes our business... good day."

The message clicked off.

Allan shook his head. Something wasn't right.

"Sniper Two to command!"

"Go Andy."

"Lost sight of Badger..."

"Copy."

Several long minutes passed. Off to his right, Allan saw a flash of light and a moment later heard the muted crump of an explosion.

"Fuck," Allan swore.

"Olivia to Command."

"Go."

"Badger is okay... needs a change of underwear though."

Allan actually laughed for moment. After regaining his composure, he spoke again.

"Command to Heracles, crank up the sensors. Look for a return from the beacons and keep an eye peeled for a ship heading for the park."

"Copy, Sir."

"Jayne and me are headin your way, Allan," Mal said.

"Oso and me too, boss," Fred transmitted.

Allan acknowledged and sat back on the bench. He looked at his watch... another ten minutes...

XXXXXXXXXX

"We far enough away yet?" Rafe asked his cousin.

"Not quite... another five minutes should be enough."

"You sure it's gonna hit the park?"

"I'm sure Rafe. Autopilot will take it right there. Those old Rapiers' are so automated, one man can fly em' easy. Autopilot is just as good."

"What about the safety systems?"

"Disabled. I even dialed back the inertial dampers. Gonna bounce them girls around like a bean in a tin can."

"Good."

XXXXXXXXXX

Sara and Bridgett sat in silence in their little cell. Oblivious to the drama unfolding around them.

Sara kept her eyes closed, concentrating on the vibrations of the ship. The takeoff seemed bumpy to her, like a drunk was flying the ship. Also the turbulence seemed to be rougher than normal. Maybe they were flying through a storm.

The clue that Sara had that things were not right was when the ship began to reenter. She could feel the g forces begin to build. Her eyes went wide with the realization.

"Gorram dampers are off line!" she shouted over the increasing noise.

Both girls screamed as several large jolts suddenly pounded the ship and they were tossed about their prison. It felt like the ship was out of control.

The ship shook again. Much harder this time and they felt their cell actually jump off the deck and slam down again. Sara pulled Bridgett into a hug and did her best to shield both their faces. Food bars and other small objects were now projectiles in the small space. The lavatory sprayed water all over.

Another sharp jolt hit the ship. It seemed that the entire cell lifted into the air again and then slammed back down with a mighty bang.

Her ears ringing from the noise, Sara noticed that the cell door had sprung open...

"Come on!" She shouted to Bridgett.

"What if they're out there?"

"I doubt it... not the way the ship is flying. I need to get to the bridge."

Grabbing hand holds where they could, the two girls worked their way across the bucking deck plates hoping to find the bridge quickly.

After what seemed like five minutes, Sara heaved herself onto the small bridge.

"Strap in," Sara ordered as she herself began to pull on the belts in the pilot's seat. So intent at getting into her seat, Sara didn't look out the bridge windows until she heard Bridgett scream her name.

The view outside was a whirling pattern of ground alternating with sky. The ship was tumbling around all three axises.

"Liou coe shway duh biao-tze huh hoe-tze fuh ur-tze!" Sara swore. Bridgett was frozen with fear in the co-pilots seat.

Quickly Sara's eyes glanced at the instruments. Every indicator that should be showing green was showing yellow caution warnings instead. The ship looked like it had reentered sideways at one point. The hull was scorched and showed a few small burn throughs.

"Gotta get this spin stopped," Sara shouted.

She grabbed the side stick and tried to maneuver.

Nothing happened.

Franticly, Sara looked at the instrument panel. The autopilot was still engaged and seemed to be fighting a loosing battle with the spin. Sara hit the disconnect switch and again, nothing happened.

"Go-se!" Sara cursed. Her fingers flew over the controls trying to disengage the autopilot. All to no avail.

Suddenly it seemed like a voice in the back of her head told her to pull the autopilot circuit breakers. With difficulty, she reached behind her and pulled the breakers.

The ship lurched. Sara grabbed the stick again and the ship began to sluggishly respond. Again the voice in the back of her head told her to null out each axis one at a time. First she killed the yaw. Then the roll. Soon she had the ship's pitch under control. Nose pointed straight down and less than three thousand feet over a city...

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan was getting impatient. It had been nearly fifteen minutes and no ship had arrived. He was about to call Heracles when River's frantic voice sounded in his ear.

"Allan!"

"River? What's wrong?"

"Sensors have a ship heading for the city. It's out of control... I can feel Sara's fear... She's trying to get it back under control..."

Allan tuned out the rest of what River had to say. He slowly stood and looked to the sky. A black dot trailing smoke was visible high in the air.

"Oh my god..."

The dot was getting larger by the second. Soon, Allan could make out the shape of a Rapier class yacht tumbling in the sky, shedding parts as it fell.

"No, no, no, no. no..."

Allan stood transfixed in place. His lips silently saying no over and over again.

Eyes locked onto the falling ship, his heart began to pound when he saw the ship try to right itself.

"That's my girl," Allan whispered, "Thats it, get it stable, good... good..."

- - - - - - - - - - -

"We're gonna die!" Bridgett screamed.

"Not if I can help it!" Sara yelled back. _'Gotta get the nose up.... come on you piece of junk...'_ she thought.

"There's nowhere to land! It's all city!" Bridgett wailed.

"There!" Sara shouted, "Looks like a park!"

"Can you get us there?"

"Ask me again in five minutes!"

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Too low!" Allan shouted. He felt his throat constrict as the ship struggled to pull out of the dive. His eyes registered the braking thrusters firing, the landing gear extending, adding drag to the plummeting ship, the nose began to rise towards level just as it went out of sight behind a pair of large buildings near the edge of the park.

Allan expected an explosion but suddenly the Rapier flashed between the buildings, still in a decent but under more control. It looked like Sara was going to be able to pull up.

An elevated expressway ended that possibility.

The ship clipped the expressway, shearing off the landing gear and pitching the ship up nearly vertically, the port side engine pod separating from the stub wing.

Unbalanced, the ship rolled onto its back, and struck the ground, tail low and upside down, mowing through a stand of trees at the edge of the park. The ship bounced into the air from the soft grass and rolled again, coming down on it's belly and plowing a furrow across the park before coming to rest less than fifty yards from where Allan stood.

He stood numb as the sound of the crash echoed back from the surrounding skyscrapers. A dust cloud rolled past Allan and he found himself running towards the wreckage, Mal, Oso, Jayne, and Fred at his heels. As they got closer, they saw that the bridge windows were shattered and the framework twisted.

Dreading what he would find but determined to see anyway, Allan climbed across the twisted metal to the bridge...

A muted groan came to Allan's ears as he tried to hoist himself up to the shattered windows. His heart racing, Oso boosted Allan up to where he could see inside...

Bridgett was moving fitfully in the co-pilots seat, blood running down her face, she moaned again.

Allan looked to the pilot's seat and his blood froze...

Sara wasn't moving. She didn't even seem to be breathing. Her head slumped forward, blood visible in her hair.

Allan didn't remember ordering Oso to boost him higher but suddenly he found himself nearly thrown through the mangled opening.

Crawling across the shattered instrument panel, he reached out to his daughter. Sara coughed once and blood ran from her lips.

"Oh god," he whispered.

Allan crawled further into the wreckage, finding himself on the bridge floor, between the two girls. Oso and Jayne boosted Mal in to help.

"Allan?"

"Check Bridgett," Allan ordered.

Carefully, Allan tipped Sara's head back, keeping traction on her cervical spine. Sara took another ragged breath.

"That's my girl," he encouraged, "That's it, keep breathing." Another ragged breath followed by a cough and more blood.

The next thing Allan knew, Blue jumpsuited Paramedics were beside him, Gently one motioned him outside with Mal. They needed the space to work in the small bridge.

Allan found himself sitting on the grass near the ship staring with blank eyes as rescue crews worked to free the girls from the wreckage. Sobs began to wrack his body as Sara was gently removed from the ruined ship. As she was loaded into the ambulance, Allan screamed in anguish while Fred held him tight.

Mal and Jayne had tears in their eyes as well. Oso just wanted to kill.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made.

This story is set fifteen years into the future from the story I have written called "Big Blue"

AN:

Thanks to my Beta, Chris

Cast of characters:

Parents:

Malcolm Reynolds 51

Inara Serra-Reynolds 44

Allan Bryant 68

Zoë Bryant 48

Simon Tam 43

Kaylee Tam 40

Jayne Cobb 52

River Cobb 36

Kids:

Jefferson (Jeff) Reynolds 15

Emma Reynolds 10

Sara Bryant 14

Rebecca Tam 15

John (Jack) Tam 11

Rachel Cobb 8

Jesse Cobb 6

-

Heritage-Chapter Fifteen

It was a nightmare... That's what it had to be Allan thought. Unfortunately, it wasn't.

Allan sat silently in a ratty chair in an equally ratty waiting room while the lives of his daughter and god-daughter hung in the balance. His eyes seemed to bore a hole in the opposite wall. Allan shut himself down. It was the only coping mechanism he had left.

Zoë sat next to him, her own grief evident on her face. She wanted to scream, punch holes in the wall, anything to relive the anger. Instead she shut down a bit herself. Drawing on the stoic mask she had worn so long ago. Their entwined hands showing that they were still aware of each other.

Across the room, Mal and Inara sat in silence. Their own hearts heavy with grief. Not only for the girls but for the pain their best friends were going through. Mal couldn't imagine what he would be feeling if Emma or Jeff were in a similar state to Sara and Bridgett.

Durin had collapsed upon hearing the news and was sedated in a nearby treatment room, guarded by members of Team Two.

Jayne and Oso stood in the corner, speaking quietly. No doubt planning a painful and long lasting demise for Rafe and Johnny Wing. That is as soon as they found them.

As much as she wanted to be there for her friends, River had to stay away. The emotions of the rest of the crew were painful for the psychic. Rachel was feeling the effects as well. Kaylee and River stayed behind on Serenity, babysitting the children.

Simon had been allowed to scrub in and observe the surgeons working on the girls. It was amazing that they were still alive.

Bridgett was the least injured. Suffering from a concussion, several broken ribs and a nearly shattered left lower leg. She would be out of surgery first.

Sara was truly lucky to be alive. Her skull was fractured in several places, left lung punctured by her broken ribs, a bruised liver and a broken pelvis. Both kidneys were bruised and her right hand was broken in several places from the death grip she had held on the controls as the ship crashed.

The biggest concern for the surgical team were her head injuries. Sara's inter-cranial pressure had sky rocketed. The surgeons worked feverishly to remove a section of the teen's skull to prevent a severe brain injury. They didn't know if they were in time. This was the information Simon presented to Allan and Zoë, seven long hours later.

Allan barely acknowledged Simon, simply nodding his head as the doctor gave them the news. Zoë blinked back tears while Allan continued to stare at the wall, nearly catatonic.

"When can we see her?" Allan finally said. His voice rough from disuse.

"In about an hour. They need to get Sara settled into the ICU. I'll take you up when they are ready," Simon replied.

"What about Bridgett?" Zoë asked.

"She's doing well. Her injuries were not a severe. She should wake up in a few hours."

"When will Sara wake up?" Allan asked blankly.

"I don't know," Simon replied. Trying to keep his professional demeanor but failing as his voice broke, "There... there is the possibility she may never wake up."

Simon jumped as the sound of Jayne punching the wall reverberated around the small room. Allan simply nodded.

Zoë wrapped her arms around her husband and began to cry. Zoë's pain broke Allan out of his fugue state somewhat.

"Thank you, Simon," Allan said quietly as he hugged Zoë.

Simon stood up stiffly. He slowly walked over to where Jayne and Oso stood.

"You heard?"

"Every word," Oso replied.

"I never thought I would say this... but I hope it takes the men who did this a very long time to die," Simon said, his eyes flashing blue fire.

"Count on it doc," Jayne replied to his brother-in-law.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was nearly midnight when Zoë and Allan were led into Sara's room. Zoë gasped when she saw her daughter.

Sara was nearly unrecognizable as she lay in the bed. Her head had been shaved and now a loose bandage covered where a piece of her skull had been removed. Sara had been intubated and was on a ventilator. Her chest raising and falling in rhythm with the machine. A tube drained blood from her chest, the apparatus gurgling slightly from the vacuum.

Sara's normal warm toffee skin tone was pale and gray. She didn't even look alive.

Zoë sat on a stool next to Sara's bed, gently holding her uninjured hand. Tears running down her face, Zoë began to softly sing one of the lullabies she sang to Sara when she was little.

"_Hush, little baby, don't say a word,_

_Mama's going to buy you a mockingbird._

_If that mockingbird won't sing,_

_Mama's going to buy you a diamond ring._

_If that diamond ring turns brass,_

_Mama's going to buy you a looking glass._

_If that looking glass gets broke,_

_Mama's going to buy you a billy goat._

_If that billy goat won't pull,_

_Mama's going to buy you a cart and bull._

_If that cart and bull turn over,_

_Mama's going to buy you a dog named Rover._

_If that dog named Rover won't bark,_

_Mama's going to buy you a horse and cart._

_If that horse and cart fall down,_

_You'll still be the sweetest little girl in town._

_So hush little baby, don't you cry,_

_Daddy loves you and so do I."_

Allan stood behind Zoë and squeezed her shoulders.

"She'll get better," Allan said quietly.

"You sure about that?"

"No."

"Why'd you say it then?"

"It's all I got."

"What's that?"

"Hope."

Hospital staff had set up a cot in one corner of Sara's room. Allan finally convinced Zoë to lay down and sleep. Allan took over the recliner in the opposite corner. Exhaustion finally overwhelmed him and he slept.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sara improved slightly over the next few days. First the chest tube was removed then a day later, she was weaned off the ventilator. Her brain swelling subsided enough for the neurosurgeon to replace the piece of skull that he had removed earlier.

While still in a coma, Sara began to heal.

The Wing cousins had seemingly disappeared from the face of the 'verse. A few of the beacon encoded bills had turned up at local banks but other than those isolated incidences, there was no sign of them.

After a week, Allan insisted that Serenity return back to Boros. Mal needed to run his ranch and Inara her store. School would be starting back up again in another month-and-a-half and the rest of the kids needed to prepare along with River for the new school year.

Zoë contacted the New Edmonton City council and requested a temporary leave of absence. It was granted without protest. Zoë asked Jayne to take over the day to day operations for the police department as soon as he returned to Boros.

Two weeks after the crash, with a tearful goodbye, Serenity left for Boros, minus three of her crew. Rachel and Emma promised to take good care of Sam until everyone returned home. The ship would drop Audra and Andy off on the way. Heracles also returned to Londonium, all but a few team members returning with the ship. The remaining team member's were on bodyguard duty for the Bryant family.

Oso and Fred were coordinating the search for the Wing's and needed to head back to the main office. They, too, left on Heracles.

Allan secured a suite at a hotel near the hospital. He and Zoë alternated nights, sleeping in Sara's room. Spending their days by her side.

Bridgett had recovered well. Three weeks after the crash, She and Durin returned home to Belepheron. Bridgett still had a long session of physical therapy ahead of her but she would make a full recovery, at least physically. Psychologically, it would be a long time before she returned to the happy-go-lucky spoiled brat she was before the kidnapping.

Allan awoke to the smell of coffee. The nursing staff had 'adopted' he and Zoë over the last few weeks and on the nights Allan slept in the recliner next to Sara's hospital bed, he woke up to a fresh cup of coffee in the morning.

Throwing off the blanket a night shift nurse had laid over him while he slept, Allan stiffly stood and leaned over Sara's bed, kissing her on the cheek like he did every morning since the crash. Allan was glad to see her hair had begun to grow back.

"Morning Princess."

As usual, Sara didn't stir. With a sigh, Allan stepped into the bathroom and splashed some water on his face. Stepping back out he was surprised at what he saw.

Sara's brown eyes staring at him.

"Sara? Baby?"

Sara blinked.

"Sara, can you hear me?"

Another blink.

Allan stabbed the button to call the nurse.

When Zoë arrived she was frightened at first seeing the activity in Sara's room. However the grin on Allan's face as he stood in the hallway gave her some relief.

"Allan?"

"She opened her eyes," Allan said.

"She's awake?" Zoë asked, hopeful.

"Sort of. It's not like it is in the movies. She opened her eyes and seems to respond to her name by blinking. It's not much but it's an encouraging start."

"I need to see her."

"In a few minutes. Docs are running some tests."

"But this is good news... right?" Zoë asked. Needing confirmation.

"It is baby, it is," Allan replied, pulling Zoë into a hug.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sara continued to improve over the next few days. Her eyes were open for longer and longer periods of time and she began to respond to stimuli. Her doctors were encouraged.

Ever since the crash, Flowers had been sent to her room. Every Saturday, a fresh bouquet arrived from Badger, his way of atonement for his part in the scheme.

Allan had visited a local music shop and purchased an acoustic guitar. He spent afternoons playing and singing for his daughter. Sara's neurosurgeon encouraged this as it helped Sara's mind focus.

Six weeks after the crash, Sara seemed to plateau. She opened her eyes and looked around during the day. She did not verbalize anything other than the odd moan when the nurses moved her to prevent bed sores.

Allan was quietly strumming his guitar one afternoon when one of the doctors approached him.

"Mr. Bryant?"

"Afternoon, Dr. Xian."

"Any response to your playing today?"

Allan sighed, "Not really. She opened her eyes a while ago but that's it."

"That's what I was afraid of."

Allan nodded, "Are there any other treatments?"

"There used to be several experimental procedures but the Alliance Medical Association debunked them as dangerous and ineffective."

"Let me guess, it was a lab on Osiris that developed them."

"How did you know?"

"The Academy Project..."

"Oh... of course you would know from your position at Blue Sun."

"More than that. I know several of the subjects... experimented on. One of whom is Sara's aunt."

"That was done to a member of your family?"

"Not family in the blood sense but one of my best friends."

"I see."

"Is there anything else, Doctor?"

"No... I can do more tests but at this point I cannot hold out much hope at this point for a full recovery. There is a possibility that she could remain in this state for the rest of her life."

Allan's shoulders slumped, "I know, Doctor. I was a paramedic in college. I've seen long term traumatic brain injury patients. Thank you for what you've done."

"Your welcome, sir."

As the doctor exited the room, Allan clenched his fists in anger at the men who did this to Sara for the thousandth time. He was just glad Zoë was in the cafeteria getting lunch.

"Anger will not help her." said a voice behind Allan.

Quickly he turned. A blond woman stood there, she looked to be around thirty-five years old.

"Thirty-six," she said with a smile.

Allan's eyes widened as recognition flashed in his brain. The last time he had seen this woman, she had tried to kill him, nearly sixteen years ago.

"Miss Reed," Allan said grimly, his hand hovering near the pistol in his waistband.

"Mrs. Carter now. Thanks to you I have a life again."

Allan relaxed a bit, "Why are you here?"

"I am here to repay a debt."

"I don't follow."

Juliet Reed, now Carter, smiled again, "When I tried to assassinate you. You could have killed me. Instead you made sure I was treated and deprogrammed."

"Wasn't your fault. Besides, I did try to shoot you that day."

"I know. No matter, you did the right thing using the safe word."

"All I could think of at the moment."

"I want to show you something," Juliet said. She pulled a capture from her bag and handed it to Allan. The image of a very pretty blond haired six or seven year old girl looked back at him. A smile crossed Allan's lips.

"Her name is also Sarah. She is my daughter. If not for you, I wouldn't have lived and I surly wouldn't have her. You gave me a life and indirectly, a child. I can do no less than give you back your own daughter."

"I..." Allan started to say.

"It will only take a moment."

Allan looked on in awe as Juliet, tilted her head in the same way River did when she was concentrating intently on someone's mind.

"She is lost. Trying to find her way back..." Juliet whispered.

After a few more minutes, Juliet seemed to slump in exhaustion. She staggered slightly and Allan caught her arm to steady her.

"Are you all right?"

"I am. Sara's mind was deeply buried. It took some work to show her the way."

"The way?"

"It's hard to explain. In effect, I stimulated pathways in her mind that will allow her to heal and fight her way back to you. It will not be immediate but I am sure she will wake up... sometime today."

"You mean that..."

"No, River couldn't have done this," Juliet replied, cutting off Allan's question, "She's not quite powerful enough. And I have trained myself to do this. River's smarter than me but I'm a doctor. She's not. I know what I'm doing."

"A doctor?"

"I got my medical license six years ago. I am a neuro-psychologist. Specializing in mental illness and brain injuries. Who better then someone who's already been crazy once."

"I don't know what to say..."

"Your mind says it all. In a few months I will visit to see how Sara is doing. Besides, I want to see River again. We were friends once."

"And you will be again, I'm sure. Thank you, Juliet"

"You're welcome."

XXXXXXXXXX

Zoë returned with a sandwich for her husband. She was surprised to see him smiling and strumming his guitar. Zoë recognized the melody immediately. It was the one of the songs from Earth that was that Allan used to serenade her with... Brown Eyed Girl.

"Ain't the lyrics a little inappropriate to be singing to your daughter?" Zoë asked quietly.

"That's why I'm not singing it."

"Brought you some lunch."

"Not hungry."

"I can still kick your pi-gu and make you eat."

Allan chuckled, "Yes, dear." as he reached for the roast beef on rye.

After a few minutes, Allan spoke again.

"Had a visit with Dr. Xian."

"And?"

"He doesn't think Sara will improve much more."

"Oh," Zoë replied. She had prepared herself for this news. She didn't like it but she had prepared.

"I got a second opinion," Alan replied with a small smile.

"From who?"

"Someone who tried to kill me once."

"What?" Zoë asked incredulously.

"Juliet Reed, another academy graduate like Audra and Andy."

"The one who's like River?"

"The same. She's a doc now. Uses her gift to help people. Came here on her own. She did something with her mind. Told me that Sara would wake up today."

"How...?"

"Not sure exactly. But she told me she did this to help repay her debt to me. She has a little girl of her own now. Said she wouldn't if not for me. Wanted to give us our girl back."

"You believe her?"

"I do."

"God, I hope you're right."

A few hours later, Allan was dozing in the recliner, Zoë snuggled in his lap, also asleep.

Sara opened her eyes. The increased beeping of the heart monitor awoke Allan in an instant. Sara's heart was racing. Her eyes darting around the room.

Allan and Zoë were at her bedside in moments.

"Sara?" he asked tentatively.

It looked like she struggled for a moment. Then Sara's tongue licked her dry lips once.

"Daddy?" she croaked.

Tears ran down Allan's face, Zoë was crying too.

Sara's eyes locked on her mother, "Momma?"

"We're here, baby girl," Zoë replied.

The light seemed to go on in Sara's previously dull eyes, "Guess... that wasn't ...my best landing... ever..."

Allan couldn't help it. He began to laugh. His little girl was back.

On Boros, Rachel Cobb suddenly stiffened at the diner table.

"What is it, Rachel Girl?" Jayne asked his daughter.

"Sara's home."

Laying in front of the fireplace, Sam picked up his head and howled.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made.

This story is set fifteen years into the future from the story I have written called "Big Blue"

AN: Just some family fluff before the hunt for the Wing boys begins in earnest.

-

Thanks to my Beta, Chris

Cast of characters:

Parents:

Malcolm Reynolds 51

Inara Serra-Reynolds 44

Allan Bryant 68

Zoë Bryant 48

Simon Tam 43

Kaylee Tam 40

Jayne Cobb 52

River Cobb 36

Kids:

Jefferson (Jeff) Reynolds 15

Emma Reynolds 10

Sara Bryant 14

Rebecca Tam 15

John (Jack) Tam 11

Rachel Cobb 8

Jesse Cobb 6

-

Heritage-Chapter Fifteen

--------------

"I'm hungry."

Two words, simple in their meaning but they meant the world to Allan. They meant Sara was getting better.

"I know, princess, but until they remove the feeding tube, you can't have any food."

"Then tell them to get their pi-gu's moving and take this gorram tube out of my nose!"

Allan knew he should be upset with Sara for her language but the fact that she was awake and acting like her old self did nothing but make him smile.

"I'll see what I can do."

Sara's expression softened, "Thanks, daddy."

Sara's doctors were amazed at her recovery. In less than twenty four hours, Sara had transformed from a vegetative state to moody teenager. Allan and Zoë knew what happened but knew they couldn't reveal the real reason Sara had awoken.

"I'll be right back. See if I can find a doctor."

"Okay."

Allan stepped out and saw Zoë in the hall speaking with one of Sara's doctors.

"... It's quite amazing really. The scans show sudden and rapid healing of the neural pathways."

Zoë nodded politely at the doctor, only understanding about half of what he said. She spied Allan approaching.

"Perhaps you should explain that to my husband. He's a might more knowledgeable about things like this."

"Oh, certainly Mrs. Bryant."

"Explain what?" Allan asked as he moved to Zoë's side.

"It's almost as if your daughter's brain... rewired itself. It's unheard of..."

"Doctor," Allan said calmly, "I'm sure it will make a highly fascinating scientific paper. But at the moment we have a slightly upset, hungry teenager who wants to eat real food. Any way we can get her feeding tube pulled?"

"Hmmm? Oh, of course. Bland foods at first. Soup and the like. If she keeps it down, we can move her on to a regular diet."

"Thank you, Doctor."

Sara's tube was removed and a light lunch of soup and applesauce delivered. The look on Sara's face as she tasted something... anything for the first time in weeks made Allan smile.

After she ate, Sara looked at her father, "Marion's dead... isn't she?"

Allan hung his head," Yes... she's dead."

"Shiloh, too?"

"Shiloh, too."

"What about the guys who grabbed us?"

"Still looking for them. We'll get them eventually."

"Then what?"

Allan stared at Sara for a moment. He knew the right answer was arrest, trial and then punishment. But he knew that that wasn't what he wanted or he thought, what Sara wanted herself. He could only think of one word that fit the situation.

"Justice."

Sara nodded, "Just so long as it's Uncle Jayne and Oso administering the justice,"

"I have no doubt about that, baby."

XXXXXXXXXX

Sara continued to improve over the next few days. The cast on her right hand was removed and she was allowed to sit up in a chair. Sara's rib fractures were mostly healed and her pelvis was coming along well. Another week and they would start physical therapy.

That was the part Allan wasn't looking forward to. He knew Sara would hate the therapy but she needed it. She had been in bed for nearly two months. She would almost have to learn to walk again.

Sara had always been an active girl. She was slowly going stir crazy. Since she was able to sit up again, Allan would move her into a wheelchair and he and Zoë would take her around the grounds of the hospital. Slowly, Sara began to regain her happy optimism again.

Zoë arranged for a hairdresser to come in to Sara's room and giver her a makeover. Sara's hair was regrowing but after having long hair most of her life, Sara didn't very feel pretty with the short hair she had now. After a few hours of work on hair and makeup, Sara liked what she saw in the mirror again.

It was all in the healing process.

Also, a day didn't go by that Sara didn't ask when she could go home. Allan agreed with her. He couldn't get a concrete answer from her doctors. After another two weeks, Allan finally he put his foot down.

"When can I take my daughter home?" Allan demanded of the lead physician handling her case.

"Sara is a unique case, Mr. Bryant. She shouldn't even be awake let alone doing physical therapy. We need to make sure she doesn't relapse."

"She won't," Allan growled.

"Even so, I want to make sure she is getting adequate care. Boros is not as... civilized as Persephone."

Allan lost it, "Now see here! New Edmonton General is one of the best hospitals outside the core. They have everything Sara will need for the rest of her recovery."

"She will still need nursing care..." the doctor said, trying to regain control of the conversation.

"I can pay for that."

"What about if there is an emergency..."

"Sara's uncle, whom I might remind you is the chief of surgery at New Edmonton General, Lives less than three hundred feet from us. Dr. Tam can be at her side in moments."

The doctor knew he had lost, "Very well. If she is able to walk one hundred feet using only a cane tomorrow. I will discharge her."

"About damn time," Allan replied, before storming out of the man's office.

Allan was still in a foul mood as he headed back to Sara's room. He demeanor softened when he saw Sara was taking a nap. Allan found a note from Zoë that said she was running some errands.

Allan settled himself into the recliner and took a nap himself.

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan awoke to giggles. Groggily he opened his eyes to see Zoë in a slinky dress, standing next to Sara's bed.

"Bout time you woke up," Zoë chided him, "You almost missed your surprise."

"What surprise?"

"You really are dense sometimes, Daddy," Sara giggled.

Allan still looked confused, "Zoë? Why are you in a slinky dress? Not that I'm complaining or anything..."

Zoë stepped around the bed and kissed her husband, "I'm in a slinky dress because we have reservations in an hour and a half."

Allan shook his head to clear the cobwebs, "Reservations?"

"Daddy," Sara said seriously, "You and Momma have been here by my side for two gorram months. You need a night out together... alone."

"But..."

"No buts, husband. Your suit is in the bathroom. You have twenty minutes to get ready," Zoë said in her 'command' voice.

"Yes, dear," Allan replied automatically and headed for the bathroom to change.

Zoë turned to her daughter, "You sure about this, baby?"

"I am Momma. Besides, Olivia is in charge of the detail, she knows a good pizza place and is gonna smuggle one in for me. We'll have a girls night and watch a movie."

"Okay, baby mine."

Ten minutes later, Allan emerged from the bathroom, dressed in one of his expensive suits. Taking his wife's arm in his, they headed out of the room, Sara calling after them.

"And no coming back here until tomorrow morning!"

"Yes ma'am," Allan smiled back at his daughter.

The couple passed Olivia Little in the hallway, carrying three pizza boxes. The security officer smiled at her boss and nodded as she passed, "Don't worry boss. Sara will be fine. You two go have some fun."

Downstairs, Allan and Zoë stepped into a waiting limo and settled themselves. Allan looked at his wife

"So... where are we going?"

"With that big brain, you forgot what today is?"

"It's not our anniversary... Not your birthday..." Allan trailed off.

"It is kinda an anniversary."

"It is?"

"Yep."

"Want to give me a hint?"

"First time you were ever on Persephone?"

Realization dawned on Allan's face, "The anniversary of our first real date."

"Yep, and the night you first had your wicked way with me," Zoë grinned.

"How could I forget that night, I mean dinner, dancing, River shooting Blue Hands, meeting Gabe and Reagan..." Allan chuckled, "The sex..."

"Yep, the good old days," Zoë smiled.

XXXXXXXXXX

Olivia stuck her head in Sara's door, "Hey Sara."

"Did you bring it?"

"Of course... pepperoni, bacon and extra cheese."

"How'd you get it past the nursing station?"

"I left two more pizza's for them."

Sara smiled, "Get your pi-gu in here."

"You're the boss," Olivia replied with a smile as she came into the room.

The woman pulled a chair up next to Sara's bed and pulled out a small table. The smell coming from the box was making Sara's mouth water.

"You know how long it's been since I had a pizza?"

"Over two months?" Olivia replied smiling.

"Exactly."

"So, Miss Bryant, what's the movie tonight?"

"An old Earth-that-was classic called Always."

"Never heard of it."

"Daddy says it's one of his favorites. Took some digging on the cortex to find. It's about a bunch of pilots who fight forest fires or something. It's also a love story."

"Well dig into the pizza girl and lets get things rolling."

As they watched the movie, Sara realized something about the movie was familiar somehow. Almost like she had lived part of it.

When the movie ended, Sara smiled. She now knew why her father liked the film. Something nagged at the back of her brain though. Shrugging, she split the last piece of pizza with Olivia and then yawned.

"Getting tired?" Olivia asked.

"Kinda, not as much energy as I used to have."

"Understandable. You'll get there eventually."

"I know... it's just frustrating."

Olivia smiled, "How are things with Jeff going?"

Sara blushed, "Before this, pretty good..."

"And now?"

"Still good, I guess. We wave each other at least every couple of days. I really can't wait to see him in person again."

"Don't worry, girl... I got a feeling."

"You do, huh?" Sara giggled.

"So did Marion."

Sara's face fell at the mention of Marion's name.

"I miss her."

"So do I, Sara. She was a good friend."

Sara nodded, "She was like my sister."

"Mine too. She's the one that got me this job," Olivia replied, "I know it's kinda soon but if you need to talk about anything I'll do my best."

"Thanks, Olivia."

"You know... Marion made a bet with Israel at the dance."

"She did?" Sara asked. A smile breaking through the gloom on her face.

"Yep. Twenty credits you would drag Jeff onto the dance floor and another twenty that you would kiss him."

Sara laughed, "I guess she won, didn't she?"

"She did. Now I want you to remember her like that... not how she died."

"I'll do my best."

"That's all I can ask, Sara."

Sara yawned again and Olivia smiled, "Better get some rest kiddo. From what I hear, if you do good at physical therapy tomorrow, they'll let you go home."

"That's the best news I've heard all day," Sara replied.

"Get some sleep Sara... goodnight," Olivia said as she left the room. With a yawn of her own, Olivia took her post outside Sara's room. It was going to be a long night.

Sara snuggled back into bed and shut off the light. She was asleep in moments. Her dreams filled with visions of world war two airplanes flown by sandy brown haired men wearing Hawaiian shirts who looked like the man in a capture her mother kept on her dresser at home.

Sara hadn't slept so well in weeks.

XXXXXXXXXX

After a few minutes ride, the Limo deposited Allan and Zoë in front of the very same supper club that they had gone to that fateful night sixteen years ago. It hadn't changed much.

Allan and Zoë stepped through the doors and walked up to the Matre'd.

"Good evening," The man said.

"Good evening. We have reservations for seven, the name is Bryant," Allan said.

"Ah, yes, Mr Bryant. Your table is ready."

"Thank you."

The Matre'd led Allan and Zoë to their table near the dance floor. Allan held out Zoë's chair before setting down himself, "Hasn't changed much."

"Nope," Zoë agreed, "Hope the food's still as good."

Allan nodded as the wine steward approached with the wine list. The man handed the list to Allan and waited patiently.

Zoë was still perusing the menu. Allan looked at her, "Red or white?"

"Red."

Allan looked at the list and smiled, "We'll have a bottle of the Chateau de' Tam red '25."

"An excellent choice sir," the steward replied before walking away. Upon semi retiring, Gabriel Tam had bought a floundering winery on Osiris and turned it into a thriving enterprise. Allan was a stockholder.

As they waited for their waiter, Allan saw a familiar face approach, "Sir Warrick," Allan said as he rose to shake the Lord's hand.

"Allan, it is good to see you again. Zoë, you are as beautiful as ever."

"Thank you," Zoë replied warmly.

"Would you care to join us?" Allan asked.

"I wouldn't want to intrude..."

"Nonsense."

"Very well. Just for a few minutes."

Lord Harrow sat down and looked at the couple, "How is your daughter? I was saddened to hear what had happened."

"Sara is doing well. We hope to take her home tomorrow."

"That is good news," the Lord replied sincerely.

Allan nodded, an idea came to him, "What do you know of the Wing boys?"

"Not much I'm afraid. Well not since Atherton's brother's tried to break him out of prison. They seemed to drift after the family lost it's wealth and status."

"I see," Allan nodded.

"I do know someone who might know, however."

"Who might that be?"

"Here he comes now," Sir Warrick smiled.

"Good evening. My name is Atherton and I will be your waiter this... Wuo de ma!"

Zoë discreetly slid a pistol out of her handbag.

"Hello, Mr. Wing," Allan said coldly.

-

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made.

This story is set fifteen years into the future from the story I have written called "Big Blue"

AN: Just some family fluff before the hunt for the Wing boys begins in earnest. Sorry about the delay... the real world kept interfering with the 'verse.

-

Thanks to my Beta, Chris

Cast of characters:

Parents:

Malcolm Reynolds 51

Inara Serra-Reynolds 44

Allan Bryant 68

Zoë Bryant 48

Simon Tam 43

Kaylee Tam 40

Jayne Cobb 52

River Cobb 36

Kids:

Jefferson (Jeff) Reynolds 15

Emma Reynolds 10

Sara Bryant 14

Rebecca Tam 15

John (Jack) Tam 11

Rachel Cobb 8

Jesse Cobb 6

-

Heritage-Chapter Fifteen

--------------

"I... Uhh..."

"Relax, Atherton, my wife won't shoot you... yet," Allan said quietly.

Atherton Wing looked like a deer caught in a set of headlights. His mouth opened and closed a few times before he was finally able to speak.

"I didn't have anything to do with..."

"I know," Allan replied, cutting the younger man off. Allan looked at wing closely. He was impeccably groomed as always but there was a weariness to his posture. Also it looked like Wing's nose had been broken sometime in the past.

At one time, Wing would have been a customer here. Now he was wait staff; how far the mighty have fallen.

"You... you do?" Wing stammered.

"You wouldn't still be here waiting tables if you were in on what your nephews were planning."

"Oh."

Allan smiled. He almost felt sorry for Wing... almost.

"Hello, Atherton," Lord Harrow said grinning, "What are the specials tonight?"

The look of contempt that flashed across Wing's face told the story. It surely wasn't the only time the former aristocrat had bumped into Sir Warrick since his release from prison.

Zoë, who had been silent, carefully covered her gun with a napkin. She nudged Allan's foot under the table. The Matre'd was approaching.

"Wing!" the Matre'd said in a loud stage whisper, "Stop hobnobbing with the customers. Take the orders and move on. You have other tables waiting."

"Sorry, Mr. Colletti," Atherton replied in a cowed voice.

"My fault sir," Allan said smiling, "I haven't seen old Ath here in over fifteen years. We were just catching up a bit."

"Thank you for saying, Mr. Bryant. But we are quite busy this evening and I need my waiters to be moving quickly."

"Understandable Mister... Colletti was it?"

"Yes, Sir."

"I won't keep Ath from his duties."

With a smile an nod, the Matre'd strode away.

"Thank you," Atherton said.

"We need to talk... later. In the meantime I'll have the London Broil, medium well with a baked potato."

"I'll have the same, medium for me," Zoë added.

"And you, Lord Harrow?" Wing said with some distaste.

"Prime rib, Baked potato and mixed vegetables. Please have it delivered to my table over there. I won't be eating with the Bryant's. I think they would rather spend some time alone."

"Thank you, Sir Warrick."

"Anytime, my friend."

Wing nodded and took the orders. Head held high, he headed for the computer terminal to place the orders.

Lord Harrow excused himself and headed back to his table.

"What are you doing?" Zoë asked her husband.

"Intel. Wing might know where his nephews would go to ground."

"Think he'll tell?"

"Won't know without asking."

XXXXXXXXXX

After Allan and Zoë's meals were brought, Atherton Wing quietly slipped out the back door of the restaurant. Carefully he snuck down the alley. So intently was he watching behind him that he didn't notice a man standing in front of him.

"Going somewhere?"

Israel Schneider grinned at the startled squeak, Wing uttered as he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"What do you want?" Wing yelled.

"Information."

"I don't know anything!"

"Your Nephew, Rafe, murdered a good friend of mine in cold blood. Where is he?"

"I don't know."

Israel grabbed wing by the front of his shirt, "Wrong answer."

"I swear..." Wing stammered in fear

"Speculate then..." Israel growled. Despite his short stature, the former Fed could be just as intimidating as his boss, Oso.

"Could be anywhere..."

"Yeah, and they could be somewhere too."

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"There is somewhere they might go."

"Where is that?"

"St. Albans."

"Why there?"

"My grandmother had property there. It's not in the Wing name."

"What name is it in?"

"Richardson."

Israel let go of the man's shirt, "You have been most helpful, Mr. Wing. Good evening."

With that, the Blue Sun security man melted back into the night.

"Wing! Break's over, get your pi-gu back in here!"

"Yes, Mr. Colletti," Atherton sighed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan and Zoë stepped out of the restaurant and into the waiting limo.

"Well?" Allan asked Israel once he and Zoë had seated themselves and the vehicle began to pull away.

"Atherton Wing's maternal grandmother's family owned a mine on St. Albans. Uranium and other minerals. Rafe and Johnny know about it."

"St. Albans is the ass end of the 'Verse," Zoë said, "No one goes there unless they have to."

"Good place to run," Allan said thinking, "Bad weather, cold, and, right now, it's at the furthest point in it's orbit from the core. Take almost three months to get there from Persephone."

"And they have almost that in a head start," Israel commented.

"Any Alliance forces there?"

"A three man Fed station," Israel answered, "And no fleet units anywhere close either... I checked."

"Okay, we do this in house best we can. Wave the Fed's there. See if they can ID the Wings and keep an eye on them. If they leave, have them try to track them. Saddle up Teams Two and Three on Heracles and Challenger. Start them heading for St. Albans, best speed."

"What about us, Husband?"

Allan smiled at Zoë, "First, we get Sara home. Then we set things to rights."

"You got it, Boss," Israel replied. A bit subdued.

"Don't worry Israel, I want you and Olivia there too. You're riding with us."

The guard smiled, "Thanks, Boss."

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan and Zoë stepped into the suite they had been using ever since they came to Persephone. In all that time they hadn't spent one night together in the room. The couple alternated sleeping in Sara's hospital room.

Not tonight however. It had been almost three months since they had spent the night together.

They nearly ripped each others clothes off in their haste to get into bed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan and Zoë Arrived at the hospital just as Sara was heading to physical therapy. When the family reached the room, Allan noticed that most of Sara's medical team was in attendance.

They all acknowledged Sara and for the most part were there to lend moral support for her test. If Sara could walk unassisted across the room and back with only a cane, she would be discharged. Sara's primary therapist, also named Sara, had trod the fine line between therapist, big sister and coach. She had done it well.

After some warm ups on an exercise bike, both Sara's decided it was time. Sara had been walking short distances for the last few days but this was the big one.

With obvious effort, Sara Bryant stood from her wheelchair and with cane in hand began to cross the room. Slowly and in obvious discomfort she made the trek across the room.

Allan and Zoë stood side by side, both immensely proud of their daughter. They were encouraging Sara every step. The whole team was, except for Dr. Peng, Sara's neurosurgeon. Allan eyed him suspiciously.

Sara reached the end of the room and eyes smiling despite the grimace on her face, she started back across the room. One stumble almost made her fall but she quickly regained her balance and finished the trip. Proudly dropping into her wheelchair, a light sheen of sweat visible on the teens brow and soaking her t-shirt.

"Now... can I please go home?" Sara asked.

"You sure can, baby," Zoë grinned as she hugged her daughter.

"I'm proud of you, daughter o' mine," Allan smiled.

"Excuse me... Mr Bryant?"

"Yes Dr. Peng?" Allan answered in an exasperated tone.

"I really think that Sara should... Urk..." the man gurgled as Allan grabbed him by the front of his lab coat and shoved him against the wall.

"Listen here, doctor. We made a deal. If Sara could walk across the room and back, she could go home. She did that. What is your problem _now_?"

"Unhand me," Peng snarled, "I will have you arrested."

The threat didn't faze Allan. He leaned in nose to nose with the doctor, "Don't threaten me doctor. You wouldn't survive it. I know all about you. I've been giving you the benefit of the doubt due to your current reputation but after this I'm sure that you will no longer be practicing medicine."

"What... what do you mean?"

"I know all about the little project you worked on as an intern about nineteen, twenty years ago on Osiris. No one gets near my family without being checked out. Your name came up with a red flag. Is that why you are so interested in my daughter? You want to see if you can do things to her brain like you helped to do to River Tam?"

"I... I don't know what you are talking about," The man stammered, his face pale.

"The academy project, human experimentation, torture... need I go on?" Allan snarled, he felt Zoë move up to his side.

"Husband?" Zoë asked.

"It was for the greater good..." Dr. Peng stammered.

Allan saw red. He slammed Peng back into the wall hard enough to crack the drywall. The doctor gasped in pain.

"Wrong answer," Allan growled.

"Dear, you need to let him go. You're scaring Sara," Zoë said quietly.

With that, Allan shoved the doctor again and turned away, trying to calm himself.

"I'll have you arrested," Peng growled, "Your money won't save you."

"Wrong," Zoë snarled. Peng's eyes shot wide open as he suddenly found himself staring down the barrel of Zoë's pistol.

Hospital security arrived and tried to draw their weapons but immediately backed down when Olivia Little and Israel Schneider blocked their path. The security guards knew that the two Blue Sun security agent's were not to be trifled with.

After getting her point across, Zoë holstered her weapon and went to join Allan at their daughters side.

The gathered medical staff let out a collective breath and looked at each other wondering exactly what had happened.

"Dr. Indenbaum?" Allan asked Sara's orthopedic surgeon.

"Sir?"

"I have something I want you to give the hospital administrator... Olivia?"

Olivia Little produced a data stick from her pocket.

"That contains everything that Blue Sun has on Dr. Peng. I'm sure it will be enough to terminate his employment here." Allan continued, "If you would be so kind as to prepare Sara's discharge paperwork... I feel we've outstayed our welcome."

With that, Allan moved behind Sara's wheelchair and began to push her in the direction of her room, Zoë, Israel and Olivia in tow. All the while Dr. Peng stood fuming in the corner.

As they went down the hall headed for the lifts, Sara looked up at her father, "Daddy? What was all that about?"

Allan sighed. He didn't really want to tell her but he knew Sara deserved the truth, "Dr. Peng was one of the doctors who... experimented on Aunt River as well as Audra and Andy."

"Oh," Sara said quietly. Then a smile came across her face, "You should have decked him."

Their laughter could be heard as the lift doors closed.

XXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, Sara was helped into a waiting Limo along with her parents and Olivia and Israel. The vehicle pulled smoothly away from the curb and began picking it's way through the heavy traffic, heading for the spaceport.

"How exactly are we getting home Husband?" Zoë asked.

"It's a surprise."

"Uh, huh," Zoë replied, her eyebrow climbing.

"Really... you'll be surprised."

"Can't be Serenity," Sara mused out loud, "Everyone is either working or in school."

"It's not Serenity," Allan grinned.

"Probably a liner... First class cabin," Zoë said.

"Nope."

"Heracles?" Sara asked.

"Nope."

"Daddy..."

"Gotta wait for it."

Zoë shot her husband an inquisitive look while Sara fumed.

The limo entered the executive section of Eavesdown docks and wound their way through the maze of ships and support equipment. Rounding a corner, the limo slowed to a stop. With a grin, Allan exited the ground car. Sara followed, leaning on her mother

"It's a Firefly." Sara muttered, "But... it looks like it's new."

"That's because it is," Allan smiled, "The latest ship class to be built by the Blue Sun Shipbuilding Division. The K64-04 Firefly."

"An ought four?" Sara asked.

"Yep."

"Well, it will certainly be... homey," Zoë deadpanned.

Allan chuckled.

"Who's the captain?" Sara asked, and why is there a tarp hanging over her name?"

"That's the surprise," Allan grinned as he pushed a button on a remote in his pocket.

The electromagnets holding the tarp in place deactivated. As the plastic fluttered to the ground, the ship's name was revealed.

_'Sara Jane'._

"Me?" Sara whispered.

"Happy fifteenth birthday baby girl," Allan smiled.

Sara stood stunned, the pain in her hips forgotten.

"A ship... you got her a ship for her birthday..." Zoë muttered, "Sara's birthday isn't for another week."

"So... she gets one present early."

Olivia had retrieved Sara's wheelchair from the car and made sure she sat down. The teenager was still too stunned to speak yet.

Zoë desperately wanted to be mad at Allan but she couldn't help herself and began grinning, "So who's gonna fly it?"

"At first, me and you," Allan replied, "When she's able... Sara"

"What about a crew?"

"She's pretty well automated. You can run everything from the bridge."

"Sara can't be climbing stairs yet."

"There's a wheelchair lift on every set of stairs. And ramps over the bottom of the hatches."

"Thought of everything haven't you," Zoë smirked

"I am a genius you know..."

"Daddy..."

"Yes, princess?"

"Let's go home."

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made.

This story is set fifteen years into the future from the story I have written called "Big Blue"

AN: This fic is running a bit longer than I anticipated. I usually run about 20 to 22 chapters This one might run a bit over that. No worries though... The Wing's will get theirs in the end.

-

Thanks to my Beta, Chris

Cast of characters:

Parents:

Malcolm Reynolds 51

Inara Serra-Reynolds 44

Allan Bryant 68

Zoë Bryant 48

Simon Tam 43

Kaylee Tam 40

Jayne Cobb 52

River Cobb 36

Kids:

Jefferson (Jeff) Reynolds 15

Emma Reynolds 10

Sara Bryant 14

Rebecca Tam 15

John (Jack) Tam 11

Rachel Cobb 8

Jesse Cobb 6

-

Heritage-Chapter Eighteen

--------------

Allan gently lifted the new Firefly into the sky of Persephone. Allan had so fallen in love with the Firefly design over the years that,when suddenly there was a demand for mid bulk transports, instead of a whole new design from scratch, Allan bought the production and design license from the now defunct Allied Spacecraft Works and then updated the design to modern standards.

It proved to be a successful decision. Blue Sun already had over one hundred orders for new Firefly's. More than enough to cover the development costs.

While the space frame was identical to the 03's like Serenity. The 04's had many upgrades. Many of which were already installed in the older ship. Things like new bridge displays, better environmental systems, more powerful engines and a larger cargo capacity.

Sara Jane was the second 04 built, the first being the prototype used for certification testing. Allan had always intended for the second ship off the line to be his, in a manner of speaking. Serenity was nearly eighty years old and while she had been upgraded many, many times over the decades, there would come a day when she would no longer be space worthy.

Allan's original plan was to put the new ship into storage until the day came that Serenity needed to be replaced. When Sara had been injured and the hunt for the Wings begun, Allan knew that he needed his own ship again. Serenity needed more crew than he had available without disrupting everyones home life. His friends had worked too hard to build a life for their children to disrupt their lives in that manner.

04's could be run safely with one person if necessary. An 03 Firefly really needed at least three to be safe.

Another 04 was now being built in the yard. That ship would someday become Serenity II.

As soon as Sara turned sixteen next year and got her license, she would be listed as the pilot of Sara Jane. When she turned eighteen and could legally do so, Sara Jayne Bryant would be registered as the official owner and Captain of the ship that bore her name. Even if she only used it to travel back and forth to university. Wherever that may be.

Allan was interrupted in his musings by the sound of his wife entering the bridge. Zoe had taken to making noise when she walked up behind her husband. If she had wanted to, she could have approached silently. The only person Zoe couldn't sneak up on was River.

"Sara resting?" Allan asked.

"Yep, didn't think she would be able to with all he excitement over being given a ship for her birthday." Zoe replied, her voice stern.

Allan groaned inwardly. After sixteen years of marriage, he knew that tone of voice all too well. It was the voice she used when Allan had screwed up.

"Giving her a ship wasn't planned, Dear," Allan began, "This ship was supposed to be Serenity II someday."

"What... Serenity II?"

"Serenity isn't going to fly forever. Mal eventually will need a new ship. If anything, as Jeff and Emma's inheritance... This is my way of paying back what Mal's done for me over the years."

"You... I... gorramit, Just when I'm gonna yell at you..." Zoe sputtered.

Allan grinned, "I go and do something selfless for our friends... again?"

"Yes..."

"Don't worry, I'm having another ship built for the Reynolds family. She should be finished around the first of the year. I'll have her put in storage. Besides, half of the crates in our cargo bay are more upgrades for Serenity. Should keep Kaylee and Becca busy for a few weeks and Serenity flying for another ten years or so."

Zoe grinned, unable to remain even slightly ticked off at her husband, "And the other half?"

"Well, some of it is the rest of Sara's bigger birthday gifts Including the item we discussed a few months ago. The rest is the gear we'll need to nail those bastard Wing's to the wall," Allan said with some anger tinging his voice.

"There's the man I married," Zoe smiled.

"Never went anywhere baby... just got sidetracked running the largest company in the 'Verse."

"I know. Have to admit, I never imagined being a rich woman. Someways I long for the life we had before."

"Eating protein and getting shot on a regular basis?" Allan teased.

"Ha ha," Zoe said deadpan, "I mean, life was a bit simpler then. Get a job, keep flyin."

"I know, baby. I've been thinking along those lines myself. I... I've been thinking of retiring."

"What?" Zoe exclaimed, "Who's going to run the company?"

"Durin. He's got the business savvy, respect of the board and he's a lot younger than me."

"So, he's younger."

"I know you don't care about my age baby, but I'm going to be sixty nine in four and a half months. We nearly lost Sara because of who I am. I can't go through that again. She's growing up so fast and I don't want to miss a second of that time," Allan finished as he slumped in the pilot's chair.

Zoe smiled and spun the chair around to face her. With a grin, she sat in her husbands lap, "How about we talk about this later. After we've nailed those hundan's for what they did to our girl."

"Deal," Allan smiled.

"You know..." Zoe purred, "New ship... we could christen the bridge..."

"Ewww, Momma!"

Allan and Zoe started at the sound of Sara's voice. Looking behind them, they spotted her in the doorway, Leaning on Olivia's shoulder. The security officer trying to stifle a laugh.

"And what are you doing up young lady?" Zoe asked, trying to regain some composure.

"Apparently keeping my parents from defiling the bridge of my ship..."

"Ain't your ship yet little girl," Allan growled, despite the smile on his face.

"Got my name on the side," Sara pointed out.

"Okay... I'll concede that part." Allan admitted.

"What is it, baby girl?" Zoe asked.

"We're getting kind of hungry," Sara replied, trying to shift some of the blame to Olivia.

"We, huh?" Zoe chuckled as she stood up from Allan's lap.

Allan quickly double checked the autopilot and stood himself, "Come on then, let's check out the galley," he finished with a smile.

Quickly Allan scooped Sara into his arms and carried her down the stairs that Sara had climbed with so much effort and Olivia's help. Carrying her back towards the galley and the one father and daughter activity Allan had missed the most while Sara had been recovering.

Making dinner for his family and friends.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was a five day trip back home to Boros. Zoe and Olivia helped Sara with exercises to strengthen her legs. Meanwhile, Allan and Israel did their best to trace the ransom money paid to the Wing's.

The first transaction was done on Persephone hours after the drop. Almost three million credits had been exchanged for the equivalent in untraceable platinum. The only sensor hit from the nearly microscopic tracking devices embedded with the money came hours later from an alliance patrol ship that got a hit from a freighter leaving Persephone. The ship had been boarded and the only thing found was a box containing several hundred tracking devices. The captain of the freighter had been hired to transport the small box to Londonium by two men that fit the Wing's descriptions.

Another dead end and it proved one thing... The Wing boys weren't stupid.

In the the nearly three months since they had escaped, there had been no sign of Rafe and Johnny Wing.

"They better be on St. Albans," Allan muttered as he surfed the cortex on the bridge.

"They will be, Boss," Israel replied from the co-pilots seat, also searching the cortex, "They show anywhere else and someone will spot em'."

"Simon and River hid out for years," Allan commented.

"Yeah, but they had help."

"True, Mal and Zoe kept them safe," Allan replied, turning back to his research.

The two men returned to silence as they searched the data streams for any sign of the Wing's. Back on Londonium, even more people were doing the same thing both in the Justice Ministry and at Blue Sun. Somewhere, the Wing's would screw up and reveal themselves.

"Boss... Come look at this."

Allan rose and moved to Israel's side. The screen showed ship purchase transactions from the four registered dealers on Persephone.

"None of the public transports report anyone meeting the Wing's description leaving Persephone anytime after the day of the drop. However, there were six vessels sold over the next three days," Israel said.

"Damn... why didn't I think of that?" Allan muttered.

"You've been distracted, Boss," Israel replied.

"Yeah... you're right."

"Something else here. I see that a used Marauder Class light freighter was sold the day after the drop to Richardson Mining from St. Albans for twenty-five thousand platinum."

"Hot damn! That's gotta be them."

"I agree, Boss."

"Call the Navigation Ministry, see if they have a transponder or pulse beacon code on file for that ship. If they do, have Oso get it out to the fleet as well as all Law Force ships." We'll nail the bastards yet."

"Yes, Sir," Israel smiled.

XXXXXXXXXX

The day before Sara's birthday, The ship that bore her name approached Boros, Allan in the pilot's seat, Zoe in the co-pilots seat and Sara sitting on the stairs leading to the forward bridge. On Serenity, this part of the ship was used for computer systems and storage. On the new 04 Firefly's, this space was transformed into a small lounge.

Allan reached up and activated the com system as the familiar blue and white orb that was their home filled the screen, "Boros Orbital Control, this is the Firefly Transport Sara Jane. Inbound for the Serenity pad outside of New Edmonton."

"Firefly Sara Jane, request received, follow the Edmonton Three approach. Weather in New Edmonton is two-thirds cloud cover at fifteen hundred meters, winds are light and variable," replied the controller.

"Edmonton Three approach, Thanks Control," Allan replied, "Zoe? You ready?"

"Yes, dear," She replied.

"All yours."

Zoe grinned and took over control of the ship. She hadn't flown in months and needed a reentry to maintain her license. No time like the present.

Gently, Zoe brought the nose up and tilted the engine pods down to slow the vessel. Sara Jane handled just like Serenity did.

Dropping deeper into the atmosphere, Allan grinned. Zoe hadn't lost her touch. She was a very capable pilot. She just didn't have the passion for flying like Allan or Sara did.

It was near nightfall in New Edmonton as Sara Jane approached the city. Streetlights could be seen in the darkening twilight. Allan entered a code into the cortex and in the distance, the lights surrounding the lading pad at Serenity Acres blinked on.

"You want to take it baby?" Zoe asked, "It's bit tight with Serenity parked there too."

"Okay, I've got her," Allan said as he took the controls. With just a bit of a showy flare, Sara Jane gently touched down next to her older sister, Serenity.

"We're down," Allan announced over the com for Olivia and Israel's benefit. After a few moment's of switch flipping, the new Firefly was shut down.

"It's good to be home," Sara said from her perch at the front of the bridge.

"You got that right, Princess," Allan replied.

XXXXXXXXXX

As the ramp lowered, Sara tried to hold back tears as she saw the crowd waiting for her.

With a squeal, Sara was nearly tackled by Becca Tam, Emma Reynolds and Rachel Cobb. The rest of the group waited for the girls to finish the group hug before giving their own welcomes.

"Come on now, girls," Mal grumbled, "Sara just got outta the hospital, don't want to put her back in do ya?"

Reluctantly, the girls disengaged from Sara leaving room for Mal and Inara to welcome Sara home.

"Welcome home, Sara," Inara sniffled. Mal just smiled as Sara gave him a hug as well. Next came Kaylee and Simon along with Jack and Jesse.

"It's so good to have ya' home, Sara," Kaylee blubbered. She couldn't help crying.

Sara sniffled herself, "Thanks, Aunt Kaylee."

"How are you feeling, Sara?" Simon asked, ever the doctor.

Sara wiped her eyes, "Sore, but I'm getting better, Uncle Simon."

"I know you've been poked and prodded for quite some time but once you are ready, I want to give you an examination."

"Okay, Uncle Simon."

River and Jayne were next.

"How ya doin, squirt?" Jayne rumbled with a big grin on his face.

"I'm doin, Uncle Jayne."

"Welcome home, Fledgling," River grinned as she hugged her niece.

"Thanks, Aunt River."

Off to the side, Jeff Reynolds stood apprehensively. Suddenly he felt a shove between his shoulder blades from his father, making him almost stumble into Sara.

"Hey, Sara" he stammered, "I... I like the hair."

As usual Sara took the initiative and pulled Jeff into an embrace. She kissed him once and then smiled.

"I missed you," She said simply.

Jeff relaxed, "Missed you, too," he replied before kissing Sara himself.

Throughout it all, Allan and Zoe stood arm in arm at the top of the ramp, smiles on their faces. It was good to be home.

Zoe walked down the ramp to where Sara and Jeff were standing, "Jeff, Becca? Can you two help me get Sara up to the house?"

"Sure, Aunt Zoe," the teens chorused.

Kaylee had retrieved one of the small utility vehicles from the garage to carry Sara the three hundred yards to the house from the landing pad. Jeff helped Sara into the passenger seat and then hopped into the cargo bed with Becca while Zoe drove the vehicle towards the house, followed by Inara, Kaylee and the rest of their children.

"Mal, Jayne, River? Can I have a word?" Allan asked.

The three nodded and River turned to her children, "Rachel, take Jesse up to the house and get ready for bed. It's a school night."

"Yes momma," Rachel replied, "Come on, little brother."

River kept her smile in place until her children were out of sight. Then her expression grew hard and she looked at Allan.

"I would have killed him."

"No peekin, Kiddo," Allan replied quietly.

"What you talking about, Albatross?" Mal asked.

"One of Sara's doctors used to work for Blue Sun... at the Academy."

"Oh," Mal said quietly.

River then grinned after seeing what Allan had done to the man, "You should have taken Sara's advise and decked him."

"Well..."

"What did ya need us for, Gramps?" Jayne asked.

"We've got a lead on the Wing's. Looks like they bought a ship and headed to some family holdings on St. Albans."

"That ice ball?" Jayne grumbled.

"I know," Allan replied," Long trip too. I have two teams on the way along with Oso and Fred. As soon as Sara is settled, I'll be taking my daughter's namesake here and anyone who wants to go on a little hunting expedition."

"Sounds good ta' me," Jayne replied.

"Is Zoe going?" Mal asked.

"She's going to stay here with Sara while she heals up. I just wanted you to know what was going on."

"Count me in," Jayne replied, "Now that Zoe's back, I can stop runnin the PD fer her."

"I'd go if I could, Da-shu," River stated, "But with the children..."

"I understand, River," Allan replied.

"I'd be goin too if I could, Allan."

"I know Mal. Between Jayne, Olivia, Israel, and myself, we should be all set."

"When you plannin on leavin?" Jayne asked.

"About a week.. maybe more. Depends on what we hear from the Fed Station on St. Albans."

"Let me know... been a long time since Vera came out to play."

"You got it, Jayne."

XXXXXXXXXX

Sara woke bleary eyed at 6:00 AM. She had tossed and turned all night. Awoken by nightmares every few hours. She couldn't understand why. She hadn't had any nightmares all the time she was in the hospital or on the trip home. Only when she was home in her own bed did Sara's own mind betray her.

Over and over, Sara saw herself crashing the ship she had been kept on. Over and over it crashed into a building killing thousands of people and in every dream, Sara walked away unscathed and then calmly walked up to Marion Vorrasi and blew her brains out with her mares leg.

She tried to move her feet and for a moment Sara panicked, thinking something was wrong with her until she noticed weight across her legs. Looking down, her gaze was met by the deep brown eyes of a certain German Shepherd, thumping his tail on the bed and panting.

"Hey, Sammy."

Sam crawled up the bed and gave her a big slurp. A look of unconditional love that only a dog could have on his brown and black face.

"Did ya' miss me, boy?"

Sam's tail thumped harder and Sara thought her eardrums met in the middle of her head from the bark Sam let out.

"Well, since I'm awake, I might as well get up."

With a groan, Sara slid off the bed and to her feet. Grabbing her cane, the teen stiffly made her way to the bathroom.

Sara emerged a few minutes later, after taking her pain meds. With Sam next to her, Sara exited her bedroom and limped to the top of the stairs. Sara huffed in frustration. Her balance wasn't good enough to negotiate stairs by herself yet. But she didn't want to wake her parents.

Sam sat down and looked at her impatiently. Carefully Sara sat down next to the German Shepherd. Suddenly she got an idea.

"I'm such an idiot," Sara muttered to herself before scooting down the stairs on her bottom.

Now downstairs, Sara made her way to the kitchen. She first started the coffee machine and then began rooting through the fridge for breakfast food. Kaylee must have restocked the fridge while they were gone since the milk was still in date and there were fresh eggs.

After a few minutes work, Sara had Bacon going as well as the fixings for omelets.

"And why are you making breakfast when you are supposed to be resting?" Olivia said from the entrance to the living room.

"Cause I'm hungry... and I didn't sleep well."

"How come you couldn't sleep?" The security officer asked.

"Nightmares."

"I see," Olivia replied, "This happen before?"

"Nope," Sara sighed, "Just last night."

"Probably because you let your guard down. You feel safe here."

"I should... It's home..."

"It'll pass, Sara."

"I hope so... I kept crashing the ship over and over, I knocked down buildings and I walked away without a mark on me then I walked up and blew... blew Marion's brains out with my... my gun."

Sara began to sob at that point. Olivia pulled the girl into her arms and held her while she cried.

"Shhh, it's okay Sara. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is... Marion died because of me."

Olivia pulled Sara's face up to meet hers, "No... Marion died because of the greed of the Wing's. Plain and simple. Rafe shot Marion and Shiloh because they were in his way. They planned to crash that ship just so they could kill you, Bridgett and, most likely, your father along with any bystanders who were around. Just so they could escape."

"Olivia's right, Ni-zi," Zoe said from the doorway. Allan standing behind her, hands on her shoulders. Both were dressed in robes.

"Not your fault, Princess," Allan added.

"I feel like it is," Sara replied sniffling.

"I know it does right now, baby girl," Zoe said as she rounded the counter and hugged Sara, "It will pass in time."

"I hope so."

"It will, Sara. It will," Allan said as he also hugged his daughter.

"Okay, Daddy."

"And why is the birthday girl making her own breakfast?" Allan asked, a grin curling his lips.

"Birthday... Oh yeah... It is my birthday, isn't it?"

"Yes it is, Princess. Now sit your behind on that stool and I'll finish things, dong-ma?"

Sara sat down and suddenly realized something.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Sara?" Allan replied, as he poured the eggs in the pan.

"You said something in Chinese."

"I did, didn't I... guess your old man isn't as dumb as he makes out," Allan grinned.

Sara's laughter was like music to Allan's ears.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made.

This story is set fifteen years into the future from the story I have written called "Big Blue"

AN: Getting closer to the big confrontation. Also I apologize for the delay in updates. The real world has been interfering with my writing time...

-

Thanks to my Beta, Chris

Cast of characters:

Parents:

Malcolm Reynolds 51

Inara Serra-Reynolds 44

Allan Bryant 68

Zoë Bryant 48

Simon Tam 43

Kaylee Tam 40

Jayne Cobb 52

River Cobb 36

Kids:

Jefferson (Jeff) Reynolds 15

Emma Reynolds 10

Sara Bryant 15

Rebecca Tam 15

John (Jack) Tam 11

Rachel Cobb 8

Jesse Cobb 6

-

Heritage-Chapter Nineteen

--------------

It had been two weeks since the Bryant family had returned home to Boros. Sara continued to improve daily. She had physical therapy three times a week, was now able to negotiate stairs, and stay on her feet for more than fifteen minutes at a time.

Simon and her therapist agreed Sara could return to school as long as she took it easy. Jeff, of course, agreed to carry her books for her.

Sara had quite a bit of catching up to do. While she was already one grade ahead of other kids her age, Sara had missed almost a month of the new school year. She grumped publicly about the extra homework, but secretly, Sara had been bored to tears and longed for anything to keep her busy... even school work.

The search for the Wings began to bear fruit as well. The Federal Marshals on St. Albans had done some checking around and found out that two men in their thirty's matching the Wings' description had indeed reopened the Richardson family mine. Neither had been seen outside the complex for several weeks but they had brought in nearly fifty hired men. Some miners, some obviously mercenaries, all were familiar with guns.

The two Blue Sun ships, Heracles and Challenger were just over thirty days out and needed to make two refueling stops on the way. As soon as they arrived, the teams would scout the area, get intelligence and wait for Allan to arrive.

It was time to leave again.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Why do you have to go, Daddy?"

Allan sighed. Sara had perfected the pouty puppy dog eyes at an early age. She must have learned it from River and Kaylee, Allan decided. He pulled his daughter to his side on the couch, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Remember when we talked about justice?"

"Yes."

"This is part of that."

"What about Uncle Jayne and Oso?"

"They are going... besides, who do you think is going to get Uncle Jayne to St. Albans?"

"Okay... I concede that point," Sara replied, "Uncle Jayne can barely fly a shuttle. I don't want him touching my ship."

"That's why I have to go."

Sara gave her father a look that said what she thought about that statement, "Yeah... right. Just do one... make it two things for me?"

"What's that Princess?"

"Wear your armor... and come home."

"I promise. Besides, once I get back we can start building your birthday present."

Distracted by the change of subject, Sara giggled, "I can't believe you you want me to learn to fly an... airplane."

"Nothing wrong with flying an airplane. That's how I learned."

"So?"

"It will be fun?"

"So is flying a shuttle"

"Put it this way... who's the best pilot you know?"

"Aunt River."

Allan growled at his daughter and she giggled in reply.

"Okay... the second best pilot you know..."

"Me," Sara said proudly.

Allan rolled his eyes, "Someday, little girl o' mine." Allan suddenly reached over and started tickling Sara. She howled in laughter.

After a minute, she gasped, "Okay... okay... I ... give up."

Allan grinned and then his face fell serious. "I promise to stay safe and come back home Sara."

"I suppose I can let you go if you promise."

"I always keep my promises, baby girl."

Throughout the entire conversation between father and daughter, Zoë sat on the stairs behind them. Zoë smiled. Thankful that no one could see her as she wiped away a solitary tear.

XXXXXXXXXX

Three days later, everyone had gathered to see Allan and Jayne off. Israel and Olivia were in the process of storing additional gear on the ship while the two men said their goodbyes.

"You will ensure that Zang-fu returns unscathed."

"Yes, River," Allan chuckled.

"Same goes for you Jayne," Zoë added.

"Aw hell, tween the two o' us, them Wing boys don't stand a chance," Jayne rumbled.

"Still, repeated entreaties will keep things in the forefront of your minds."

Jayne looked a bit confused but Allan knew it was an act. Jayne's response was to pick his wife up off the ground in a bear hug and kiss her.

"Aw hell girl, I gotta come back to you."

Zoë and Allan's goodbye was a little more sedate but no less passionate. It took a loud clearing of her throat by Sara to pry them apart.

"You know how much that creeps me out?"

"About as much as it does me when I see you and Jeff locking lips, little girl," Allan teased his daughter.

Sara's toffee skin darkened, "Daddy..."

Allan kissed Sara on the top of her head, "Be good, little one."

"I will, Daddy."

"Good luck, Allan," Mal said, shaking the older man's hand.

"Thanks, Mal." Allan replied. Inara didn't dare speak but her worried smile said everything. Allan gave her a quick hug and promised that they would return safely.

"Now you be careful, Allan," Kaylee said next.

"I will, Mei-mei," Allan replied.

"Good luck," Simon said simply shaking the older man's hand, "And make sure you bring back my brother-in-law."

"I will, Simon."

The older kids stood by their parents, trying to be strong for their younger cousins and siblings.

Allan turned to walk up the ramp into Sara Jane but paused a moment, "Jeff? Can I have a word?"

The young man stepped up to Allan's side.

"Jeff, I know Zoë is more than capable of taking care of things, but if she needs a hand with anything..."

"I'll take care of it, Uncle Allan."

Allan smiled and nodded. Reaching in to his pocket, Allan slipped a pair of one hundred credit bills into the young man's hand, "Take Sara out to dinner a couple of times."

"Uncle Allan, I don't..."

"Take it, Jeff."

"Yes, Sir."

"Okay, get going."

Jeff smiled and nodded, heading back down the ramp. With a last wave and a blown kiss to Zoë, Allan walked up the ramp.

"Jayne, close her up. Time to get this show on the road."

A few minutes later, the Firefly called Sara Jane rose smoothly into the darkening sky of Boros to begin the journey to St. Albans.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Six weeks, huh?" Jayne asked from his seat in the co-pilots chair.

"A bit over that," Allan replied from his own seat on the other side of the bridge.

"Lot can happen in that time."

"I know. Heracles and Challenger should arrive in about four weeks. They'll be setting up surveillance and a few of the team members will be trying to go in undercover around town and at the mine. See if we can get any eyes on the Wings. From what we've been able to gather so far. They are building quite the little empire out there."

"Feds can't do anything?"

"Three men at the post. The Wing's have nearly fifty."

"Not good odds," Jayne grumbled.

"With all of us, we'll even that out a bit."

Yep... there's a reckonin comin fer them."

XXXXXXXXXX

Throughout the first two weeks of the trip, Allan worked hard trying to get himself back into peak condition. While in extraordinary shape for a man pushing seventy, Allan knew he was still no where near to where he needed to be. The months spent at Sara's bedside while she recovered hadn't helped. Nearly two months of stress, almost no exercise, bad hospital and takeout food had packed on an extra fifteen pounds he didn't need.

Whenever he wasn't sleeping, flying, or planning, Allan could be found in the cargo bay. He had installed state of the art exercise equipment in the space. While Jayne availed himself of the weight training equipment, Allan concentrated on his aerobic fitness. Soon he was back to running seven-and-a-half minute miles on the treadmill and ten mile sessions on the exercise bike. A few weight training sessions were thrown in as well.

After one particularly grueling session, Jayne had to comment.

"You keep this up, Zoë ain't gonna be able to keep her hands offa you when we get back."

"Never had a problem in that department," Allan replied with a grin as he wiped the sweat off his brow.

"So, you an Zoë are still..."

"Doing the horizontal tango?" Allan chuckled.

Jayne guffawed, "Somthin like that."

"Well, being married to a younger woman does help in that regard... you should know since you and River fit that description too..."

"We ain't never had any problem's sexin."

"I don't doubt it my friend," Allan grinned, "Come on, I'll rustle up some grub before I take my bridge watch."

"I could eat."

"Now why did I think you'd say that," Allan chuckled as he started up the stairs for the Galley.

Allan quickly prepared the evening meal. As his small crew, consisting of a retired mercenary turned cop, former federal marshal and honorably discharged special operations soldier, dug into their food, Allan had to smile. He finally had his own ship and crew. Temporary as it may be.

"Boss?" Israel asked.

"Yeah, Israel?" Allan replied.

"I've been thinking..."

"That's never a good thing," Olivia teased from behind her coffee cup. Jayne snickered.

"Anyway," Israel continued, ignoring Olivia, "When we get there... I'm concerned about the legality of going after the Wing's."

"We've got that covered," Allan said.

"We do?"

"Yep. Jayne?"

"Afore we left Boros. Judge Clayton issued an arrest warrant for Rafe and John Wing for the attempted murder of Deputy Eddie Buford along with grand theft of a rental ground car," the big man stated.

"Since Jayne is the lead investigator in the Buford shooting case..." Allan trailed off.

"He can enter and arrest the Wings on the warrant from Boros," Israel finished.

"Exactly," Olivia added, "Since any local cop can act on a federal warrant, the Interpol warrants issued for the kidnapping and murders on Londonium can be enforced by Jayne as well."

"And Zoë deputized the rest of us as Auxiliary Police Officers before we left..."

"She did?" Israel asked.

"She did," Allan replied with a wink.

"Ohh, right. Must have slipped my mind."

"So we can enter legally on the warrants. And when they resist arrest like I know they will..." Allan said with a grim smile.

"They won't live to see a courtroom," Jayne finished.

Everyone around the table nodded in agreement at that statement.

XXXXXXXXXX

"How's the schoolwork Ni-zi?" Zoë asked Sara as the teenager sat at the breakfast bar finishing her homework.

"Almost caught up," Sara replied, not looking up from the data pad laying on the granite counter top.

"Good," Zoë said as she put dinner in the oven.

"Are you trying to cook again, Momma?" Sara asked grinning.

"Hey... I can make a frozen pizza."

"Barely."

"You know... I sense a grounding in your future," Zoë said, the smile on her face negating the implied threat.

"Very funny."

"Where's Jeff taking you Friday night?"

"The Wayside for dinner then a concert at the fairgrounds."

"Concert, huh?"

"Daddy would like it... the band plays Earth-that-was music."

"He probably would," Zoë agreed.

"I miss him."

"So do I, baby. He'll be home as soon as he can."

"I know. It's just.... Uhhh, Momma? The pizza is burning."

"Ciao!" Zoë swore as she pulled the blackened pie from the high speed convection oven.

"Lou Fong's delivers out here you know..." Sara said helpfully.

"Finish your homework, kiddo. Then we'll go to the Wayside ourselves."

"Good idea."

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan sat behind Sara Jane's controls, staring out at the black. He heard steps coming up the stairs behind him. Slowly he turned in his chair.

"Hey, Olivia."

"Hi, Boss. I... I was wondering how long we were going to be at the Skyplex?"

"Well, let's see. We've been cooped up on the ship for almost three-and-a-half weeks. I'd say twenty-four hours wouldn't throw us off schedule too bad."

The young woman smiled, "Thanks, Boss."

"Thinking of spending some time with a certain short ex-soldier?" Allan grinned.

"Huh? I... well..."

"No problem Olivia. Just as long as it doesn't interfere with your work. I have no problem with you two spending time together."

"Thanks... I mean... aw hell. Israel kinda grows on ya' if you know what I mean."

Allan chuckled, "I do... We all need a break. Last time I was at this station, it had some pretty good restaurants."

"When were you out this far?"

"Long way back. About six months before Zoë and me got married. It's where I first met Durin."

"Really? What was he doing out here?"

"Same as us. Fuel stop. Yolanda was trying to escape again. Tried to pick me up in a bar."

"Yolanda... as in Mr. Haymer's departed wife, as in Bridgett's mother."

"The same."

"Tried to pick you up in a bar?" Olivia asked, a shocked look on her face.

"Yolanda had some... mental issues."

"Oh."

"Durin loved her unquestionably but she needed tough love from time to time. Hell, she used to be a thief and con-artist. Yolanda duped Mal into marrying her once and even did the same to Monty."

"No way," Olivia chuckled.

"Lord's truth," Jayne said grinning from the entry, "Ole' Yosaffbridge was one sneaky woman."

"Whom, if I recall the story as told by Zoë right, you tried to trade a certain gun to Mal for her."

Jayne turned a bit red, "That was a long time ago."

Allan laughed, "That it was, my friend... that it was."

XXXXXXXXXX

Sara Jane slowly approached the Skyplex. The traffic was heavy near the station and the possibility of a collision was in the forefront of Allan's mind as he was directed to the docking bay where the ship would be serviced.

As soon as the new Firefly was docked and shut down, Allan made his way to the bay with the rest of his crew. They were met by station personnel as soon as the ramp lowered.

"Captain Bryant?" the crew chief asked as he approached.

"That would be me," Allan replied.

"Sir, your vessel, while here, must be inspected per Alliance general order 2522-16-34. All transports are to be inspected for space-worthiness if more than twenty years old."

Allan sighed, "Then an inspection isn't necessary then."

"Why is that?' The self important man huffed.

"Because this ship is only five months old."

"Excuse me?"

"This is an 04 Firefly. The second one built."

"Like I believe that," the man huffed again.

"Read it and weep," Allan said testily as he handed the ships papers to the man.

After reading the papers, the man smiled at Allan, "Nice forgeries."

"What?" Allan exclaimed. Behind him Jayne growled.

"There is no way that a Firefly could have been built less than six months ago. Firefly's haven't been built since long before the war."

"Well, the production line was restarted."

"By Blue Sun? Ha! I work for Blue Sun. They contract the port services here. I should know."

Allan, by this time was quickly loosing his temper. "Apparently not. Get your supervisor... _Now!_"

"Why should I do that?"

"Because if you don't, I hope you find unemployment to your liking."

"You're going to have me fired? I doubt it."

There was fury in Allan's eyes but his voice was icy cold, "Get. Your. Supervisor," he said biting off each word.

"No."

Allan nearly hit the man but Jayne's hand settled on Allan's shoulder, "Easy, Allan. I know he's hundan but hittin im' won't help."

"Israel. Please explain to this idiot who I am."

With an evil grin, the former soldier turned to the crew chief. He placed a friendly arm around the mans shoulder and held his corporate ID in front of the man's face, "You see this here? It says that I am a team leader with Blue Sun Security. That kindly older gentleman you were just arguing with? That's my boss, her boss," Israel said, indicating Olivia, "And your boss. You see... that's Allan Bryant. Blue Sun's President and CEO and this ship is his personal transport. So, if you want to remain working for Blue Sun, you had best run and get your supervisor... dong-ma?"

The man was gone like a shot.

Allan turned to the remaining ground crew, "Top her off, grade one fuel. Flush the water tanks and when that idiot gets back with the supervisor... make sure he's the one to dump the septic vac."

"With pleasure Sir." the young tech replied.

"Come on everyone, I need a drink and I'm buying," Allan said as he stalked off the ship.

"That I don't doubt," Olivia said with a grin as she closed up the ramp and locked the ship.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made.

This story is set fifteen years into the future from the story I have written called "Big Blue"

-

AN: You may have noticed that some of the kids and adults ages have changed in my cast of characters list. This story arc takes place over nearly a year so a few people have had birthdays besides Sara

-

Thanks to my Beta, Chris

Cast of characters:

Parents:

Malcolm Reynolds 52

Inara Serra-Reynolds 45

Allan Bryant 68

Zoë Bryant 48

Simon Tam 44

Kaylee Tam 41

Jayne Cobb 52

River Cobb 36

Kids:

Jefferson (Jeff) Reynolds 16

Emma Reynolds 11

Sara Bryant 15

Rebecca Tam 16

John (Jack) Tam 11

Rachel Cobb 9

Jesse Cobb 6

-

Heritage-Chapter Twenty

--------------

Sara Jane pulled away from the Skyplex twenty-five hours after she had arrived, her crew refreshed after the short break. With the customary flash of golden light, the new Firefly shot away from the massive complex, headed for St. Albans.

Allan, as usual, sat behind the controls. During the previous three weeks, he had trained Olivia to pilot the ship if it became necessary. The tech expert was already a qualified shuttle pilot but she had never flown anything as big as a Firefly before.

The ships routine was almost set in stone by now. Allan would take the evening watch as well as checking the ship first thing in the morning. Jayne would stand his watch during the morning followed by Israel after lunch. Olivia filled in as needed, alternating shifts between the others, giving them twenty four hours off every couple of days.

During their time off, the small crew worked out, read, and did whatever they could to keep the boredom at bay. They all knew that when they reached St. Albans, things would be far from monotonous. Little did they know that the boredom would be broken well before they reached the icy moon called St. Albans.

Allan was surfing the cortex several days after leaving the Skyplex, looking for some obscure physics theorem that only he, River, and perhaps a handful of others could really understand when the incoming message light began to blink.

Allan looked at the incoming request and smiled. he touched the accept key.

"Hey Gramps... How's it hangin?" said the face on the screen

"Jester... long time no wave," Allan replied to the mustachioed face looking back at him, "How's the third best pilot on the rim?"

"Third?" The man said in mock outrage.

"I know I'm number two and we all know Albatross is number one..."

"Yeah, but we all know you two are semi-retired."

"Point," Allan replied.

"Cortex says you're close," Jester said.

Allan nodded. There was a little known, side channel on the cortex that worked like the old Internet instant messenger programs from Allan's youth on Earth-that-was. This one was only open to pilots and was by invitation only. River had introduced Allan to the network shortly after he had come on board Serenity all those years ago. All the users used their 'handles' or call signs when logging onto the system. Allan had been doing it for so long, it was automatic having the pilot network up and running in the background on the cortex whenever he was flying.

It was a way to pass the time in the black and to share gossip, news and what else between the pilot fraternity.

Allan used the nickname hung on him by Jayne so long ago. River went by Albatross of course, and Zoë's call sign was Amazon. Mal never went in for the whole call sign thing but was unofficially known on the network as 'Sarge'.

"About fifty hours out of the Wayborn Skyplex headed for St. Albans," Allan replied to Jester's question.

"What a co-inky-dink," Jester grinned, "We're headed for Wayborn for refulin."

"Shiny... too bad we couldn't a stayed longer. I'd be able to buy you that drink I owe you."

"You've owed me that drink for eight years... I doubt I'll ever get it."

"Well if that rattletrap you call a ship ever gets to Boros, I'll pay my debt."

"I'll hold you to that."

"Any new gossip?" Allan asked.

"Nothin much... I saw on the news waves about your girl. How's she doin?" Jester asked sincerely.

"Good, she's back in school. Still limping a bit and she gets tired easy... But I've still got her and thats what counts."

"Amen to that, Gramps."

"You been out St. Albans way lately?"

"Bout a month ago. Hauled some mercenary types out there as security for a mine."

Allan's face darkened, "Who paid the charter?"

"Some fellas. Capn' didn't ask too many questions. Things have been a bit tight lately."

"I understand Jester. But this is important. The bastards who hurt Sara are on St. Albans. Just reopened a mine and hired a bunch of mercs."

"Wu de tyen ah," Jester said, his swarthy complexion losing it's color, "If I'd a known..."

"Don't worry on it, Jester," Allan replied, "But I'd like to know how many there were and what they had for gear."

"Sure thing Gramps," Jester replied, "Was about twenty-five of em'. All one group. Used to workin with each other. Boss's name was Wade, I think. Tough bastard. All they carried was a bunch o' crates and personal weapons... lots o' personal weapons."

"That helps, my friend."

"No problem... Wait a sec, got somthin on the scope... go-se on a stick!"

"What?" Allan asked.

"Reavers!"

"What? You sure?"

"I'm sure. One o them Trans U's they like so much. Comin hard burn for us and no containment... gotta be Reavers," the pilot replied, his eyes wide with fear.

"I thought the fleet wiped em' all out years ago?"

"Still a few floatin around the rim," Jester replied.

"How long till they catch you?"

"Fifteen minutes current speed."

"Where are you exactly?"

Jester rattled off a set of co-ordinates.

"Make hard burn for the Skyplex. If I go hard burn, I might be able to intercept before they reach you..."

Jester was visibly scared now, "What good is that gonna do?"

"I'm not flying Serenity..."

"Going hard burn... hope you're right about this."

"Trust me."

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan went full burn on Sara Jane and called his crew to the bridge.

"You sure it's Reavers?" Jayne asked.

"Jester's sure."

"Jester?"

"Remember the guy who flies Thor's Hammer for Captain Magnuson... went to flight school with Wash..."

"Oh yeah... he'd know if it was Reavers, alright."

"What about us, Boss?" Israel asked, looking a bit nervous.

"Arm up just in case but Sara Jane has a couple of surprises hidden in her hull," Allan said as he typed a series of commands into the console. A moment later a window popped up on the display that none of the others had seen before.

It was a weapons screen.

"This things got guns?" Jayne asked.

"Yep, 30 mm rail gun in a retractable housing under the nose. Hidden pretty well if I do say myself. Even Kaylee didn't notice. There's also twelve missiles under the cargo bay floor that fire through the lower hatch. She's also got the same cluster launchers aft that Serenity has."

A grin came across Jayne's face, "Let's go huntin."

XXXXXXXXXX

Captain Magnuson was scared. Not much fazed the old freighter captain but Reavers did. He looked nervously at his pilot, Jose 'Jester' Sanchez.

"You sure about this, Jester?"

"No, Capn', but it's the only shot we got."

"What the hell is Serenity doin out here anyway?"

"Gramps said he wasn't flyin Serenity."

"Be ready for anything," Magnuson said as he checked his pistol for the tenth time. He wouldn't go without a fight as he looked at the sensor display, "Bout five minutes before they're on us?"

"About that," Jester replied. His own eyes locked on the sensor display. He suddenly saw another blip appear dead ahead and moving fast, "Damn if that ship ain't haulin ass"

The captain looked at the display, "Configuration reads like a Firefly but I ain't ever seen one do nearly a tenth of the speed of light before."

"Me neither, Capn'."

XXXXXXXXXX

Jayne stood behind the pilot's chair and whistled as he saw the ship's velocity display, "We are seriously haulin the mail..."

Allan grinned despite the seriousness of the situation, "Yeah. That consulting River's been doing to the R&D department paid off in this ship. We're so fast right now that we'll have to reset the clocks."

"How come?"

"Einstein's theory of relativity... faster you go, time actually slows down. After this run the clocks may be off as much as three minutes from standard. Think of it this way. Compared to the rest of the 'Verse, we'll live three minutes longer than everyone else."

"Shiny."

Allan looked down at the sensor display. Thor's Hammer was clearly shown as was the Reaver ship bearing down on them. At the edge of the screen, another ship appeared. It too was without containment.

"Damn," Allan swore.

"What is it?" Jayne asked.

"Another Reaver ship...no, make that another two. Just behind the first. Looks like we got a real fight on our hands."

Jayne swore.

"Olivia," Allan said, "Please take the co-pilot's station. I've slaved the gun to you. I'll handle the missiles and countermeasures."

"You got it, Boss," the woman replied as she strapped into the chair.

"Jayne, Israel, strap in please. This might get a bit bumpy."

The two men nodded and began strapping in.

Allan keyed up the cortex, "Jester, how you doing?"

"Say again, Gramps, there's something wrong with your feed. You sound and look like you're in slow motion."

Allan swore under his breath, Jester's transmission sounded like the other pilot had breathed in helium.

Allan killed full burn and engaged the braking engines mounted in the ship's neck. After a moment the Firefly had slowed to a speed that the cortex could compensate for.

"How do you read me now, Jester?"

"Better... what was that... time dilation?"

"Yep, this baby really moves. My ETA for intercept is three minutes."

"Reavers are gonna be all over my ass in two."

"No they won't," Allan grinned, "Don't change course one bit."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

Allan thumbed a button on Sara Jane's control yoke and suddenly two smoke trails accelerated away from the ship. The missiles would reach the Reaver vessel in just about ninety seconds.

"Whoa!" Jester exclaimed as two missiles streaked by Thor's Hammer. Suddenly two smoke trails appeared outside the bridge windows. The weapons themselves traveling too fast to actually see.

A moment later, the Trans U chasing the big freighter disappeared in a huge fireball.

A moment later, something else flashed by outside, Jester knew it was Gramps in his hot rodded Firefly, "Good shootin, Gramps," Jester said to the image of his friend on the wave screen.

"Ain't over yet, Jester. Two more behind the first."

"I can't see nothin."

"This baby's got a military grade sensor system... Just keep on course. I'll catch you next time. Getting a bit busy here."

"You got it, Gramps... good luck."

Cutting the wave, Allan continued slowing Sara Jane. He needed to get the ships speed down to the point where he could maneuver safely. At the Firefly's previous speed, even a moderate turn would have overwhelmed the inertial dampeners in the artificial gravity system and smeared them against the bulkheads. Not to mention causing a structural failure in the hull itself.

"Boss!" Olivia exclaimed, "Missiles inbound!"

"What? A Reaver ship with missiles?"

"Looks like an old Demon class patrol frigate..."

The data on that class of ship flashed through Allan's mind. A prewar design, the Demon's were maneuverable and had a decent weapons load. They packed a punch for their size. The only ships that fared well against them in close combat were the heavily modified Firefly gunboats used by the Independents.

Allan quickly slammed Sara Jane into a hard turn, putting the ship ninety degrees to the missiles path. Forcing the weapons to follow rather than slam headlong into the ship. Once the missiles were aft of Sara Jane, Allan turned back toward the Reavers.

"Allan... What th' hell are you doin?" Jayne asked.

"Remember way back, when those pirates were after Serenity..."

"Which time?"

"When I had Free Bird..."

"Oh shit," Jayne muttered.

"Ummm, Is there something we should know about?" Olivia asked.

"Just hang on ta' somthin." Jayne warned.

With a grim smile on his lips, Allan deftly guided the Firefly towards the frigate. Another pair of missiles shot away from the ship. Sara Jane shot upwards relative to the Reaver vessel, Chaff and flares in her wake. The first two missiles didn't turn to follow. Instead locking onto the ship that fired them as soon as the weapons exited the cloud of chaff.

Allan triggered the cluster launcher mounted on the aft end of Sara Jane. Tungsten ball bearings exploded in a cloud behind the Firefly. Two detonations marked the end of the missiles.

Another fireball flashed in the black as the Demon exploded, struck by her own missiles. In the meantime, the third Reaver ship turned to attack. Allan looked over to his tech expert.

"Olivia... It's all yours," he said as the Firefly maneuvered closer to the Reaver ship. It was no recognizable class but a hodge podge of spaceship parts welded together.

Olivia's thumb touched the button on her yoke three times. Three times tracers cut across the black. The depleted uranium slugs tore the Reaver ship apart. It's cobbled together reactor went critical and the remains of the ship vaporized in a flash of light.

Allan slowly turned the firefly back to a heading for St. Albans. Running the fuel use calculations.

"We've got more than enough fuel to make St. Albans but we'll need to refuel there to make it back to the Skyplex," He announced.

"Sounds good to me," Jayne replied as he unstrapped from his seat.

"Anyone hungry? I am," Allan said suddenly.

The low chuckle that flashed across the bridge erased the tension of the last half an hour.

XXXXXXXXXX

Unaware that her father had just been in a space battle, Sara continued to get ready for her first 'official' date with Jeff.

The teen sighed as she got ready. She really missed her long hair. But after her head was shaved after her accident, Sara's hair had only partially regrown. The short hairstyle she wore now made her look different from what she was used to.

Satisfied that she had done as much as she could, Sara dropped her robe and slipped on her dress. She rarely wore dresses but Inara had picked this one out for her. Confiding in Sara she knew Jeff would love it.

It was kinda creepy that Inara was helping Sara look pretty for her own son. But once a Companion, always a Companion Sara figured.

There was a knock on Sara's bedroom door, "Come in."

"How you doin baby?" Zoë asked as she entered.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess."

Zoë looked over her little girl who was not so little anymore. Sara was almost as tall as Zoë now. Sara had developed some definite curves over the last year and the short black dress Inara had picked out, accentuated every one of them. Zoë knew if he had seen Sara in that dress, Allan would have hated it. It was perfect.

"You look beautiful, Bao-bei," Zoë said as she approached her daughter.

"Thanks, Momma."

"Somethings missing though..."

"What?" Sara asked, turning to look at herself in the mirror."

"This," Zoë replied as she placed a pendant around Sara's neck. It was the necklace Allan had given Zoë so long ago, the one with the silver and amber Firefly with Sapphire's set in the engine pods.

"Momma... I can't wear this... Daddy gave it to you."

"And I said you can borrow it."

Sara smiled in the mirror at her mother, "Thanks, Momma."

"Now get movin, Jeff will be here any second."

"Yes, Momma."

Indeed, Jefferson Reynolds was waiting on the Bryant's front porch. The young man looked nervous and he glanced back over his shoulder to where his parents were standing on the porch of their own home just a few hundred feet away. His keen eyesight picked up the image of his baby sister Emma sticking her tongue out at him and then giggling.

Adjusting his leather jacket against the cool, early evening autumn air, he raised his hand to knock on the door.

Before he could do so, the door opened, "Come on in, Jeff."

"Th... thanks, Aunt Zoë.

Zoë smiled at the young man who was almost a son to her. All the kids of Serenity had multiple parents. Not many children could boast such and extended family, even though most were not related by blood. Good thing in this case, Zoë admitted.

"So, you all set on transportation tonight?" Zoë asked.

"Yes, Ma'am. I got my ground vehicle license yesterday," Jeff said proudly. He and Becca Tam had turned sixteen a few days previous.

"Taking the hover truck?"

"Mom's ground car. Dad insisted. Said something about it not having a big enough back seat..."

"Good choice," Zoë replied, stifling a shudder. She had just started Sara on birth control and she didn't want to test it out just yet. Not that Zoë didn't trust Jeff. It was Sara she was worried about. The girl was just like her mother at the same age.

Zoë turned and yelled up the stairs, "Sara! Jeff's here!"

"Down in a minute!" came the yelled reply.

Jeff fidgeted while he waited. The tension was killing him.

"I'm ready," Sara said from the top of the stairs.

Jeff turned and his jaw dropped, "Wow."

Sara giggled as she descended the stairs, Sam at her heels. The big German Shepherd rarely left the teens side while in the house.

"You like?" Sara asked as she reached the bottom and gave Jeff a quick peck on the lips.

Jeff found his voice again, "You... I mean, you're beautiful, Sara."

Sara took Jeff's hand and headed for the door, "Real smooth, Reynolds. Bye Momma. Don't wait up."

"Midnight... or I'll have the PD and the Sheriff's out looking for you."

Sara roiled her eyes, "Yes, Momma."

"I'll have her back on time, Aunt Zoë," Jeff stated.

"Best you do," Zoë said sternly.

As Zoë watched Jeff open the passenger door for Sara, she sighed. As soon as the young couple had pulled away, she and Sam started walking across the compound in the direction of Mal and Inara's house.

"You okay, Zoë?" Mal asked when his First Mate turned Police Chief stepped up on the porch.

"I think so," She replied.

"Relax, Zoë... Jeff will be a perfect gentleman," Inara said with a warm smile.

"Ain't Jeff I'm worried about."

"Oh," Was all Inara could say in reply.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made.

This story is set fifteen years into the future from the story I have written called "Big Blue"

-

AN: You may have noticed that some of the kids and adults ages have changed in my cast of characters list. This story arc takes place over nearly a year so a few people have had birthdays besides Sara

-

Thanks to my Beta, Chris

Cast of characters:

Parents:

Malcolm Reynolds 52

Inara Serra-Reynolds 45

Allan Bryant 68

Zoë Bryant 48

Simon Tam 44

Kaylee Tam 41

Jayne Cobb 52

River Cobb 36

Kids:

Jefferson (Jeff) Reynolds 16

Emma Reynolds 11

Sara Bryant 15

Rebecca Tam 16

John (Jack) Tam 11

Rachel Cobb 9

Jesse Cobb 6

-

Heritage-Chapter Twenty

--------------

Jeff Reynolds hit the remote to open the gate to Serenity Acres. Sara snuggled next to him asleep in the front seat of Inara's ground car. The teen grinned. He and Sara had spent half the night dancing at the concert at the fairgrounds. Sara was better but she hadn't recovered the endurance she used to have before the crash; hence her current state of unconsciousness.

After the gate closed behind them, Jeff drove down the access road and pulled up in front of Sara's house. Zoë stepped out onto the porch with a firm but not unfriendly expression on her face. The kids had beat curfew buy less than five minutes.

"Come on sleepyhead, we're home," Jeff said to his date.

"Mmm sleepin," Sara muttered, batting absently at Jeff's hand as it shook her shoulder.

Jeff shrugged and stepped out of the car. He looked around as if trying to figure out how he was going to get Sara into the house.

"There a problem, Jeff?" Zoë asked as she approached the car.

"Umm, sort of. Sara fell asleep on the way home..." The young man trailed off.

Zoë chuckled, "I got it, Jeff."

Quietly, Zoë made her way to the passenger door and pulled it open, "SARA JANE BRYANT! GET YOUR PI-GU OUTTA THAT CAR!" Zoë yelled in her best command voice. The voice that made fresh recruits quiver in their boots back during the war.

Sara awoke with a snort. Her eyes wild with confusion for a moment.

"Mommmmm!" Sara wined a moment later as she exited the car.

"It's late, girl. Get to bed."

Sara rolled her eyes and then grinned at Jeff. She gave him a quick kiss and hug.

"I had a great time, Jeff... See ya' in the morning.

"Night, Sara," Jeff replied with a smile of his own. He turned back to get in the car but nearly collided with Zoë.

"_Uh-oh_" He thought.

"Did Sara have a good time?"

"Yes, Ma'am," The teen nodded.

"You behaved yourselves?"

"Yes'm,"

Zoë stared at the young man for a moment. Noting again how much Jeff looked like his father. Except for his curly black hair. That was all Inara.

"Okay, Jeff. Better scoot along home. If I know your father, he'll have you up early for chores."

"He will... goodnight, Aunt Zoë,"

"Night, Jeff."

Zoë turned and climbed back onto the porch as Jeff pulled the car away, intending to put it away in the garage down near the landing pad. With a quick whistle from Zoë, Sam trotted up to her side from out of the darkness. With a last glance up at the stars, Zoë sighed and reentered the house, shutting the porch light off as she went. After making a last check of the house, Zoë went upstairs, Sam at her heels.

She opened the door to Sara's room and found her daughter asleep face down across the covers, Sara's party dress draped over a chair and the girl wearing just her underwear and a t-shirt. Zoë smiled and drew a blanket across Sara. Sam hopped up on the bed to assume his usual position. Quietly, Zoë shut off the light and closed the door.

Entering her own room, Zoë undressed for bed. Dropping her nightgown over her head. She pulled down the covers and slid under. Zoë rolled onto her side, instinctively reaching for Allan's side of the bed. This was the longest she had ever been apart from Allan in their sixteen-and-a-half years of marriage.

"Good night, my love," Zoë whispered, pulling Allan's pillow close, inhaling his scent on the fabric. With a smile on her face, Zoë soon fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

Two-thirds of a system away, Allan gazed at the mostly white world now filling the bridge windows.

"So that's St. Albans..."

"Not much ta' look at, is it." Jayne commented from the co-pilots seat.

"Nope," Allan agreed. A moment later, the cortex beeped with an incoming message.

"Hey, Boss," Said the red headed woman on the screen.

"Hiya, Bobby," Allan replied. Roberta Sutherland was the pilot of Heracles, one of Blue Sun Security's small fleet of armed cutters.

"How far out?" Bobby asked.

"About twenty minutes. Are you still at the coordinates?"

"Yes, Sir. About ten miles outside of town. And over twenty from the mine."

"Good," Allan replied, "What's the weather?"

"Colder'n a witch's tit in January," Bobby snorted, "Overcast, bout two thousand meters. Snowing a bit but visibility's still good for the moment. Snows here quite a bit. Had to fire the engines to unfreeze the landing gear from the ground yesterday."

Allan chuckled at Bobby's vernacular. Roberta Sutherland was the daughter of an old war buddy of Mal's. Like Mal, Red Sutherland had bought a ship after the war and made his living in the black. Bobbie had been flying freighters since she could walk. When her father had decided to retire, Allan hired Bobby as soon as he heard about it. The red head now held the coveted title of Chief Pilot at Blue Sun.

"Where's Oso?" Allan asked.

"On the way back from a recon run."

"Okay, I'll see you soon."

"You got it Boss."

XXXXXXXXXX

Sara Jane dropped into the atmosphere of St. Albans, leaving a trail of fire across the night sky. Allan approached the clearing where Heracles and Challenger both waited. The ships sat in depressions of snow, nearly hiding their black painted hulls.

Allan extended Sara Jane's landing gear early so the metal would cool. If he landed on the ice and snow covered ground with the gear still hot from reentry, the ice would melt and then refreeze making a quick takeoff an impossibility.

Pulling the ship into a hover, the outside visibility went to zero as the engines kicked up a hurricane of snow. After blasting the new fallen snow away from the landing area, The new Firefly settled onto her landing gear.

Allan looked out upon the white expanse visible in the light of the moons primary once the snow settled. St Albans was a mountainous world. Somehow some vegetation took hold during terriforming. Mostly evergreens and other hardy arctic plants. There was even some wildlife. Dall Sheep, Wolves, Caribou and Moose had adapted to the icy world. The moon was at the edge of the habitable zone around the dim star that was the center of the system. All in all, the view outside looked like the interior of Alaska in the middle of winter.

The only problem was that it was officially summer on St. Albans...

As soon as the ship was shut down, Allan left the bridge, stopping by his bunk to grab his warm winter coat and ball cap.

Stepping into the bay, Allan found his makeshift crew waiting for him, dressed in their warmest clothing. Jayne wore the shearling coat that Allan had given him for Christmas many years ago. The older man did chuckle a bit when Jayne pulled on his 'cunning' hat. The bright orange knit hat that his mother had made him long ago.

Israel eyed the headgear with suspicion, "What the hell is that on you head?"

"This is my winter hat," Jayne replied pridefully, "My mother made it for me. You got a problem with that?"

"Uhh, nope... no problem," Israel replied, wilting under the glare Jayne shot him.

Olivia just smiled at the two men as she opened the small door set into the ramp. No sense in letting all the heat out of the bay.

Stepping out into the cold, Allan sniffed experimentally at the air. Not too bad. He'd been in colder weather back home on Earth as a youth in Vermont.

The ship had settled onto the hard pack snow and ice. The drifts surrounding the ship were at least ten feet high. After a moment, a cloud of steam could be seen over the drift. Seconds later, Oso broke through the surrounding snow, a heavy duty laser in his hands. He had literally cut a path through the snow with the device.

"Hey, Oso," Allan smiled.

"Allan," Oso smiled, "I see you're traveling in bad company."

"Might say that," Allan chuckled as he shook Oso's hand.

"Hey, Jayne," Oso said in greeting, "You mean River actually let you outta her sight?"

Jayne grumbled something unintelligible but his eyes were smiling.

"Come on, lets get over to Heracles. The coffee is on and it's gorram cold out here," Oso said.

"Lead the way," Allan replied as the group headed for the other ship.

XXXXXXXXXX

The key players in the operation were seated around the table in Heracles' galley. Allan looked around the room and smiled. Gathered here with him were the best of the best augmented by himself, Jayne, and almost hiding in the corner, Audra Baer. Allan walked over to the younger woman and gave her a hug.

"How are you, Audra?"

"Doing okay, Allan," She replied.

Like Allan, she was here for personal reasons. Marion Vorrasi, the Blue Sun bodyguard who had been murdered by the Wings was Audra's best friend and occasional lover. Allan knew that the former Academy student wouldn't rest until the Wings were dead. Preferably by her own hand.

"Come on up to the table," Allan said, "We might need to put some of that damn Academy training to good use."

Allan got a slight smile in reply, "Okay."

"All right Oso, what do we have? Wait a minute... where's Fred?"

"In town, undercover with Lisa. They're waiting tables at the tavern."

"That I gotta see," Jayne snickered at the thought of his very independent sister waiting tables.

"Let's get back to business," Allan said, "Oso?"

"Here's what we know..."

Oso began his report. The Wings had been positively identified by the local Feds. The two men had also hired twenty local toughs and twenty five mercenaries. The mercenaries were led by a man named Wade. Gossip was that he had been an assassin for the Alliance during the war and afterward had gone freelance. His team was well trained and equipped. The Wings were spending the ransom money like water it seemed. Wade and his team didn't come cheap.

The mine complex itself was fairly straightforward. Two shafts descended vertically nearly five hundred feet down to the meager vein of uranium that was the mines sole reason for existence. Above the shafts were the processing building and machine shop. To one side were the living quarters for the mercenaries and on the other was the administration building that also housed Rafe and Johnny Wing's living quarters.

In the corner of the property stood a medium sized hangar where the Wings housed their small ship. A landing pad fronted the hangar. A three meter chain link fence surrounded the entire facility with security cameras that also saw in the infrared located every fifty meters or so.

Some of the intel that Fred and Lisa had gathered indicated that the security cameras didn't work well in the cold and required constant maintenance.

Electrical power was supplied from the main grid in town. There were backup generators as well.

"How big is the yard in front of the admin building?" Allan asked.

"Not big enough to get one of the cutters in there," Bobby replied.

"How about say... a Firefly?"

"Tight but doable," The pilot replied, "But it would have to be either you, Boss, or me flyin."

"Looks like you just dictated your own assignment Bobby, You still remember how to drive a Firefly?"

"You know damn well. My Daddy had one," she replied indignantly.

"Easy, Little Red," Allan smiled. Using Bobby's nickname and call sign, "Just joking."

"What are you plannin, Gramps?" Jayne asked.

"Just a rough outline but I think it's workable."

"Care to enlighten us?" Jayne said, smirking

"My Brother-in-law actually used a big word in the proper context... must be River's rubbin off on him," Oso chuckled. The rest of the people around the table joined in.

"Ha ha," Jayne grinned.

"Getting back to the plan," Allan said, "This is what I want to do..."

Allan laid out his plan. Team One along with Oso, Fred, Jayne, and himself would embark on Sara Jane with Bobby Sutherland at the controls . Meanwhile, Team Two would approach over land to just outside the perimeter fence accompanied by Audra. At a prearranged time, Olivia would blow the power feed from town by remote.

In the ninety seconds or so it would take for the backup generators to come on line, Audra, along with Danny Isham, the primary sniper for team two, would take out as many security cameras as possible. Once the power came back up. The destroyed cameras would be off line but most likely be seen as a system glitch due to the power loss. While the cameras were down, Team Two and Audra would approach the fence and place cutting charges.

Once Team Two was in place, Challenger would put a missile into the generator building while Team One on Sara Jane would make a combat landing in the center of the compound.

Challenger would orbit the mine to provide heavy fire support from her gun turrets and missile batteries. Sara Jane could also provide cover fire from her chin mounted rail gun.

Team Two would then blow thew fence and secure the landing zone. Also providing backup while Team One split up. Seven members, led by Olivia, were to hold against the mercenaries in the bunkhouse while Allan, Jayne, Oso, Fred, and Israel went after the Wings.

When questioned about the legality of the assault, Jayne replied that the warrant from Boros was a 'no knock' warrant allowing the team to assault the complex and then give the warrant to whomever survived... If anyone did, that is.

It was decided to hit the mine the following night. Around 3 AM local when most of the mercenaries and hired men would be asleep. The locals were mostly the town hoodlums but a few were actually miners. Anyone who shot at the teams was a legitimate target but they would try to avoid unnecessary bloodshed, at least among the hired help.

Details hashed out, along with contingency plans, the crews retired to their ships. Team Two went back to Challenger while Allan and Jayne headed back to Sara Jane. Needing a change of scenery, Audra accompanied the two men.

Shaking off the cold, Allan looked at the young woman who had once tried to kill him and River.

"What's on your mind, Audra?"

"I want the Wings," she said simply.

"I know..." Allan replied, "I promise you this. If we take them alive, and after a little chat... you can do the honors."

"Thanks, Allan."

"You mind watching the ship while me and Jayne go and fetch Lisa and Fred?"

"Not at all... and thanks for letting me come along."

"No problem Audra... no problem at all."

As Allan and Jayne headed for one of the shuttles, Audra slipped into Sara Jane's pilot's seat. She could do it now, she mused. Take off in the Firefly and blast the entire complex into little pieces. It would get the job done but it was too clean, too sanitary for the feelings Audra held for the Wings. This was personal. She wanted to see the looks in their eyes.

Audra slowly removed the stiletto she kept in her right boot, turning it over in her hands. Staring at the blade as it reflected the light from the console. Rafe Wing would soon know all to well what someone like her was capable of.

It was time to let the tiger out of it's cage, she thought. Audra and her twin brother Andy had been taken away from an orphanage on Hera at the tender age of twelve. She and Andy were taken to the Academy on Osiris when their teachers at the orphanage discovered the twins showed higher than normal intelligence and seemed to know what the other was thinking.

Despite the best efforts of the Academy staff, the twins hadn't been good candidates for the types of procedures done to River Tam and Juliet Reed. Instead, the twins were forced into intense behavior modification and combat training.

Although highly intelligent, the twins were not the prodigies River and Juliet were. The twins were trained for the grunt work: snipers and pilots. Audra and Andy were the backup for the true psychics like Juliet and River.

It had taken years of deprogramming, but the best psychologists money could buy got the Baer twins recovered enough to be allowed back out into society. By the time they were in their early twenties, the two were so dependent upon one another that they almost shared a brain.

It took Allan's intervention, counciling from River, and a job offer from Alisha to enable the two of them to start on the true road to recovery. Marion Vorrasi had been Audra's catalyst for independence.

At first a good friend and then later a lover, the Blue Sun security officer had brought out the young woman hidden away by the Academy.

Audra remembered with a smile the first time she and Marion had made love. Through the psychic link she shared with Andy, throughout the encounter Audra could hear the mental gagging from her brother. A week later Andy returned the favor when he first slept with his then girlfriend. After that, the twins worked hard to develop mental shields because seeing your sibling having sex through each other's eyes was just too gorram disturbing.

Audra sighed and put away her knife. She would bide her time, but once she let loose, Rafe and Johnny Wing would feel her wrath.

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan settled the shuttle to the ground next to an old battered freighter parked at the St. Albans docks. With only one settlement of significant size on the moon, the town was named after the world on which it was built.

Buttoning up against the cold, Jayne and Allan made their way across the street from the docks, heading for the tavern where Lisa Lee and Frederica Cobb-Tangaroa were working undercover.

Lisa, a petite thirty year old woman of Asian decent, was Team One's primary sniper. Lisa was also a martial arts expert. Frederica, also called Fred or Freddie, was Jayne's sister and married to Oso.

The only member of the teams without military or police experience, Fred handled most of the Security Division's paperwork. However, being a Cobb first, she was often found at the pointy end of any operation. She and her husband were nearly unstoppable in a fight.

Entering the tavern, Jayne and Allan brushed the snow from their shoulders. The bar was about half full. Mostly locals and what looked like the crew from the freighter in port. Over in the corner sat several men, obviously armed and looking out of place.

Allan concluded that they were probably a few of the mercenaries hired by the Wings.

The two men sauntered up to the bar and ordered drinks. Jayne a whiskey and Allan a beer. They found a table in the opposite corner from the mercenaries.

"What do you think, Jayne?" Allan asked his friend quietly.

"Mercs at the other table fer' sure," The big man grumbled low, "Table in the middle is most likely the crew from that old boat at th' docks."

"What I thought as well. You seen your sister anywhere?"

"Not yet," Jayne replied, "Might be on break."

Allan nodded and looked around the bar more. His eyes locked with the large man sitting at the head of the table of mercenaries. Allan thought he had seen recognition there. Allan hadn't shaved in almost a week as an effort to disguise himself for just such an occasion as this. He hoped it was enough

Allan had even worn his brown coat. A gift from Mal several years back. St. Albans had been a very independent minded world and more than a few of the bar patrons wore similar coats.

Sipping at his beer, Allan spotted Lisa serving drinks to the spacers at the center table. She caught Allan's eye and winked. A few minutes later, Fred emerged from the kitchen with a tray of food for the mercenaries.

She paid no attention to her brother and Allan. After serving the food, the tall brunette sauntered up to Jayne and Allan's table.

"You gents need a refill?"

"All set for the moment," Allan replied.

"Better make it soon, Last call is midnight seein' it's Saturday. Can't be sellin booze on Sunday."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Fred strode away, a scrap of paper left next to Allan's beer mug. He quickly looked at the note. Fred and Lisa got off work at 1 AM. They were all packed and ready to rejoin the teams.

Allan crumpled up the note and Jayne burned it in the process of lighting a cigar.

As the hours wore on, Allan kept noticing glances from the table of mercenaries. In particular, the oldest of the men. As Allan sipped on his second beer, the man who had been eying him stood up and approached his and Jayne's table.

"Excuse me," The man said.

"Yes?" Allan replied, his hand hovering near his pistol under the table.

"You seem quite familiar... have we met before?"

"Can't say that I've seen ya' afore," Allan drawled.

"Where are my manners. Name's Wade... Virgil Wade."

"Pleased ta meet ya', Mr. Wade," Allan replied, "My name's Washburn, Allan Washburn. You's can call me Gramps."

"Well, I guess I satisfied my curiosity. Have a good night Mr. Washb... Gramps."

"You, too," Allan grinned.

As the man strode away, Allan looked at his companion, "Finish your drink Jayne. Then we'll head back to the shuttle. I'll leave first. I don't think my little bit of name switching put him off just yet."

The bartender announced last call and Allan stood up. He turned to Jayne and said loudly, "Thanks for the drinks nephew. Guess I'll be moseyin' on home."

Jayne nodded and lifted his glass as Allan stood up and staggered a bit. Straightening his shoulders, Allan weaved his way across the floor, pretending to be drunk. Pulling his collar up against the cold, Allan stepped outside...

Right into three of the mercenaries from Wade's crew...

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made.

This story is set fifteen years into the future from the story I have written called "Big Blue"

-

AN: Getting closer to the end...

-

Thanks to my Beta, Chris

Cast of characters:

Parents:

Malcolm Reynolds 52

Inara Serra-Reynolds 45

Allan Bryant 68

Zoë Bryant 48

Simon Tam 44

Kaylee Tam 41

Jayne Cobb 52

River Cobb 36

Kids:

Jefferson (Jeff) Reynolds 16

Emma Reynolds 11

Sara Bryant 15

Rebecca Tam 16

John (Jack) Tam 11

Rachel Cobb 9

Jesse Cobb 6

-

Heritage-Chapter Twenty Two

--------------

"Kin I help you fellers?" Allan said, putting just a little slur in his speech. He tried to keep calm. Being surrounded by three hardcore mercenaries wasn't doing wonders for his blood pressure.

"Who the hell are you old man?"

"Like I told yer' buddy inside, name's Allan Washburn."

"What are you doin here?" the man growled at Allan.

"Was tryin ta' go home till you fellers got all up in ma' face."

The leader of this little group made as if he was going to hit him. Allan knew he was going to have to take the punch to keep from blowing cover.

Allan began to brace himself when he heard a shout.

"Hey! Break it up!" called a voice behind the group.

"Nothing wrong here, Sheriff," the lead man said, quickly backing away from Allan.

"Don't give me that," The man said as he approached. Just a bit shorter than Allan with gray hair, the man the mercenaries called the sheriff looked to be around the same age as Allan. He also wore a brown coat.

"You lot 'ave bin causin trouble ever since you done showed up. Now get yer fancy pi-gu's back to the mine where ya' belong and stop harassin the local drunk."

"You know this old man?"

"Hell yeah. That's old Gramps. Must have had some extra coin this week iffin he was in the tavern drinkin."

"All right then," the mercenary said, "Come on, boys. We gotta get back inside and report to the boss."

As the three men filed back inside the tavern, Allan couldn't believe his good luck. But when did St. Albans have a sheriff?

"Much obliged," Allan said to his savior

"No problem. Any man who wears brown like you do deserves a might of consideration."

"Well, the coat was a gift. I wasn't in the war but my best friend and wife were."

"You didn't serve?" The Sheriff asked suspiciously.

"I was... indisposed, you might say during the war. My wife was at Serenity Valley."

"She wouldn't be a tall black woman who goes by the name of Zoë, would she?"

Allan glared at the man, trying to figure out if he was a threat. Staring into the Sheriff's eyes Allan came to a conclusion, "She is."

A small smile came across the lawman's face, "You're among friends. Zoë and Mal got my boy through Serenity and then brought him home when he passed some time later. Oh, where are my manners? Name's Tracy, Paul Tracy."

"Nice to meet you, Paul."

"And you must be Mr. Bryant," the Sheriff smiled.

"Uhh..."

"Despite him bein a Purple Belly, I get along purty well with the boss o' the Fed Station. He let me know you might be showin up."

"Come on Sheriff, lets head back to my shuttle... we need to talk."

XXXXXXXXXX

A little after 1 AM, Jayne, Lisa and Fred made their way back to the shuttle. They were surprised to see the Sheriff inside as well.

"Well, I'll be off Allan. Wife is probably wonderin where I went."

"Thanks for the information, Paul. Goodnight."

"What was that all about?" Fred asked, shaking off the snow and closing the hatch after the sheriff left.

"We need to get back quick, We're moving the op up twenty four hours. We hit em' tonight."

Allan started the shuttles engines and soon the craft disappeared into the swirling snow. Unknown to the occupants, someone watched their departure, the same man who accosted Allan outside the tavern. He lifted his com to his lips.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Mr. Wing?"

"What is it, Mr. Wade?" Rafe Wing replied with a huff. He was about to go to bed.

"My men in town report some suspicious activity. Also I met a man in the tavern this evening who looks a great deal like Allan Bryant."

"What? It can't be him. You're mistaken."

"The sheriff seems to be in cooperation with the man who looks like Bryant. They met in a shuttle parked at the docks. The two new barmaids from the tavern as well as a large man joined them at the shuttle. As soon as the others boarded the shuttle and the Sheriff left they took off and headed west."

Rafe Wing suddenly looked scared. If Bryant had tracked him to St. Albans he most likely had brought at least one or even more of the Blue Sun Special Ops teams with him. After murdering the Team One leader himself, Rafe knew they would be out for blood... his blood.

Rafe crossed the room quickly and started pounding on his cousin's bedroom door, "Johnny, get your ass up! You need to get the ship ready to fly!"

"What's going on, Rafe?" a sleepy Johnny said as he opened the door.

"Bryant's here."

"Go-se."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Command to Sniper One, report," Allan said into the com unit built into the helmet he wore.

"Think they know we're coming, Boss. Lots of activity," Danny Isham reported back.

Allan grunted and shrugged his shoulders, trying to get the heavy flak vest he wore to sit better. "Let's get in the air, Bobby."

"Lifting now," The pilot replied.

In a blast of snow, Sara Jane lifted from it's hiding place, quickly disappearing into the gloom. Challenger was already airborne after dropping off Team Two

"You ready?" Allan asked Bobby.

"Yep, get some for me will ya."

"You got it, Little Red," Allan replied as he turned and left the bridge heading for the cargo bay. Descending the stairs, he gazed at his team. They were all dressed alike. Mottled gray and white patterned insulated coveralls topped with heavy body armor, knee pads and various pieces of equipment. All wore helmets with internal com units, Balaclavas to ward off the cold and goggles that were laser resistant.

They were dressed to kill.

"We all set?" Allan asked as he picked up his trusty Colt M-4 carbine. The rifle was an old friend. His .45 automatic was tucked into a low riding holster and as a final backup Allan's 9 mm Glock was tucked into his vest.

"All set Boss," Oso replied, looking like a polar bear in his armor and gear. Even Jayne was wearing the tactical gear. Carrying Vera as his weapon of choice, with several grenades hung from his web gear.

"Team Two set," whispered a voice in Allan's ear. He turned to his tech expert.

"Olivia... would you do the honors?"

The blond grinned and extracted a remote from her pocket, flipped off the safety and pushed the button.

A mile from the mine, a wooden power pole suddenly fell over, it's base sheared by the shaped charge placed there hours before by Olivia. As the pole fell, it took the power lines feeding the mine complex with it.

"Powers out!" said the voice in Allan's ear.

"Execute!" he ordered.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean, Bryant's here?" Johnny asked, fear in his voice.

"I mean here on St. Albans, you idiot. Go get the ship ready to fly. We gotta get out of here."

"What about my men, Mr. Wing?" Wade asked.

"We can take six with us. You can come or stay. It's up to you."

"My men are..."

"Expendable," Rafe spat, "I'm paying you a lot of money for this job. Now go do it!"

Wade fumed. True, if not for the money, he wouldn't have taken this contract. Mercenary work was hard to get lately with the new Government.

"Very well."

Johnny Wing came back out of his room tugging on a heavy sweater, "What about the money?" He asked his cousin.

"I'll bring it with me, now go!"

"I'm gone," the pilot replied as he ran from the room. Just as he reached the door, the power went out.

"It's happening now." Wade said in the darkness, "Wade to all units, attack imminent. Fire at will," he said into his com.

XXXXXXXXXX

Audra lay in the snow, Rail gun in her hands. She could see men blundering about in the darkness, visible to her in the thermal sight mounted on the weapon. Taking aim at a camera, she fired.

The rail gun hissed and a camera shattered. She shifted aim and another camera disappeared.

Thirty yards away, Danny Isham was also killing cameras with his rail gun. They had removed every camera in sight in less than thirty seconds.

"Sniper One to Team Two, cameras are clear, move out."

"Acknowledged, moving now."

Almost as one, Audra and Danny rose to their feet and headed for the fence, using the thermal sighs on their weapons to see in the darkness.

Team Two held short of the fence. Ten armed men had taken position just inside the fence line. One of the men was scanning the area with a thermal imager.

Seeing the danger to the team, Audra dropped prone, aimed and put a guided rail gun round through the thermal imager. Vaporizing the device as well as the head of the man holding it.

The men inside the fence opened fire, firing blindly into the darkness.

"Contact front! Open fire!" shouted Danny.

Gunfire erupted from the darkness and the mercenaries began to fall even as more men poured from the bunkhouse.

The security lights snapped back on as the emergency generators came on line. The Blue Sun troops, goggles automatically darkened, preserving their night vision. The merc's weren't so lucky, shielding their eyes in the sudden brightness.

"Power's back up," Danny reported.

"Challenger, fire. Bobby, let's go." Allan ordered. He felt a lurch as Sara Jane suddenly dropped towards the ground.

A missile broke through the overcast and the generator building went up in a huge explosion. Reeling from the blast, the mercenaries and hired guns tried to return fire as the lights went out once again.

Two ships dropped through the cloud deck, Challenger spitting rounds from it's gun turrets and Sara Jane dropping into the center of the compound. Her ramp was already opening.

As soon as the ramp hit the snow, Team One dashed out, followed by Allan, Jayne, Oso, Fred and Israel. Olivia, led her detachment towards the men firing at Team Two. Allan led the rest toward the administration building.

Jayne and Oso flanked Allan as they ran, weapons up and ready.

Just as they reached the door, gunfire erupted, striking Oso in his armor. The big man grunted but kept running. Vera barked and the gunfire stopped.

"You okay, Oso?" Allan asked.

"Fine," he replied. Fred shot her husband a look that said he was in for it later.

"Flashbangs," Allan ordered.

Fred and Israel, removed the pins from a pair of the grenades and tossed them inside the opening.

Like their namesake, a loud bang and bright flash erupted and the group poured through the doorway, Jayne in the lead. Israel and Fred broke off to check the first floor.

"Clear!" Fred called back.

"Upstairs," Jayne grunted.

As they hit the first landing two explosive grenades came bouncing down the stairs.

Israel dove between Jayne's legs and grabbed the two weapons, hurling them clear. The explosions went off harmlessly below the team. "Ain't never gonna pick on you about yer size ever again," Jayne said to Israel with a relived chuckle.

Allan leaned around the two men and racked a grenade into the launcher attached to the bottom of his carbine.

"Fire in the hole," Allan said simply as he fired the grenade up the stairwell. The steps shook and dust rained down as the round went off. A moment later, the body of one of the mercenaries tumbled down the stairs.

The team crept up the stairs to the top landing. Oso flipped down a tiny display in front of his right eye. Touching a button on his assault rifle, it began transmitting images to the screen on the big man's helmet.

Slowly, Oso stuck his gun around the corner. In his display he could see the thermal image of someone taking cover behind a desk.

He pulled the trigger and the figure fell.

"Clear."

Cautiously, they entered the room. It appeared to be the main office of the facility. The room appeared ransacked as if someone had left in a hurry.

Fred and Israel checked the adjoining rooms and pronounced them clear.

Olivia's voice came across the coms, "Team One and Two secure. Eight prisoners and two minor casualties to the team."

"Copy that Olivia," Allan replied.

His eyes searched around the room. Where were the Wings?

Movement in the darkness out the window caught Allan's attention. The doors to the hanger were opening.

"Shit!," Allan swore, "Bobby, you copy?"

"Go boss."

"They're trying to launch. Take out the door mechanism."

"On it!"

On Sara Jane, Bobby slewed the rail gun mounted underneath the bridge and targeted where she thought the motors for the door were located.

Tracers spit from the weapon and the metal doors sparked from the impacts. Bobby grinned when the door jumped its tracks and jammed.

"Secure the hangar!" Allan ordered over the com as he headed back down the stairs.

He began running as soon as he was outside.

Allan slid to a stop next to Danny Isham. The trooper was holding a dressing to his left arm. Leaning against the wall of the hangar

"You okay, Danny?"

"Just a graze, Boss."

"Where's Audra?"

"Inside."

In a moment, Olivia, Israel and several other team members joined them. Jayne, Fred and Oso made their way to another door in the rear of the building. Allan flipped down the screen on his helmet and poked his rife around the opening. He yelped and jumped back as gunfire nearly hit his hands.

Allan slowly slid the weapon around the corner again. He saw two figures in the thermal image. One behind the other. Suddenly it looked as if the second figure slit the throat of the first.

"Sniper Two to Command... Clear," Said Audra's voice.

"Go!" Allan ordered as he and Olivia's team entered through the jammed hangar door.

As they ran across the hangar floor towards the beat up looking, Marauder class freighter sitting in the center of the building, the unmistakable whine of the engines starting reached them.

"They can't be serious!" Olivia yelled over the increasing whine.

Allan swore to himself as he skidded to a stop. The Marauder was a rugged ship. It would probably be able to crash through the half open door with hardly more than scratched paint.

"Hold your fire!" Allan ordered over the com. It was too loud to yell by now. Spying a toolbox in the corner, Allan shot the lock off and quickly located a huge wrench. Sprinting across the floor to the ship, he hurled the wrench into the spinning turbine at the front of the right engine pod.

"Down!" Allan yelled.

His aim true, the eighteen inch long chunk of tool steel encountered the spinning turbine blades.

The noise was quite impressive.

The turbine disk disintegrated under the asymmetric load as blades were broken off by the wrench as it passed through. A quick blast of fire shot out of the engine's exhaust as the internal parts annihilated themselves. With a final metallic screech, the engine ground to a stop. On the other side of the ship, the left engine also shut down.

Jayne, Oso and Fred joined the rest of the Blue Sun team outside the ship's hatch. It was of course locked.

"Olivia?"

"Got it, Boss."

Pulling a tube of liquid explosive out of her pack, she drew a bead of the silicone like substance around the edge of the hatch. Once the bead was in place, she set the detonator in place.

Stepping away from the hatch, the team covered their ears.

"Fire in the hole!" yelled Olivia as she hit the switch on her detonator box.

The explosive cut the metal of the hatch like a hot knife through butter. As the echo of the detonation faded, the hatch fell to the concrete floor with a metallic clang.

Automatic gunfire sprayed from the opening.

"Stinger... I want em' alive!" Allan yelled.

Jayne grinned and unclipped one of the grenades from his vest, pulled the pin and threw it in the hatch.

A very old design, the stinger was very much like a flash bang but with the added ingredient of pea sized hard rubber balls. They hurt like hell, hence the name stinger.

As soon as the grenade went off, Oso boosted Fred through the opening, following his wife a moment later.

It was a tense few moments. Several shots were heard then all was quiet. Then came the com call Allan had been waiting for.

"We got em."

Allan's head dropped. He let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding.

"You okay, Allan?" Jayne asked.

"Yeah... been a long time coming."

"I hear ya."

Allan turned to his security team, "Olivia, secure the entire complex. Have Challenger head for the port. We'll evac everyone with Sara Jane. See to the wounded, both sides."

"You got it Boss," She replied before leaving on her assignment.

"Jayne, please stay here. I don't want Rachel reading what's about to happen from your mind when we get back."

"But..."

"Please Jayne."

"Okay."

"Audra, lets go have a chat with the Wing boys."

"Lead the way, Allan," Audra smiled. Allan shuddered at the feral look in the young woman's eyes.

The Wings would rue the day they were even born once Audra was done with them.

-

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made.

This story is set fifteen years into the future from the story I have written called "Big Blue"

-

AN: Almost the end.... One more to go after this.

Also a bit of language in this one... Just be warned.

-

Thanks to my Beta, Chris

Cast of characters:

Parents:

Malcolm Reynolds 52

Inara Serra-Reynolds 45

Allan Bryant 68

Zoë Bryant 48

Simon Tam 44

Kaylee Tam 41

Jayne Cobb 52

River Cobb 36

Kids:

Jefferson (Jeff) Reynolds 16

Emma Reynolds 11

Sara Bryant 15

Rebecca Tam 16

John (Jack) Tam 11

Rachel Cobb 9

Jesse Cobb 6

-

Heritage-Chapter Twenty Three

--------------

Allan slung his carbine over his shoulder and hoisted himself through the ruined hatch of the old Marauder. Looking forward, his eyes fell upon the prone form of Virgil Wade. The mercenary was handcuffed and bleeding from a gunshot wound to his right knee. Fred stood over him, her booted foot in the middle of Wade's back.

Allan knelt down next to the man, "We meet again, Mr. Wade."

"Go to hell," Wade spat.

"Not just yet," Allan smiled. Standing, he addressed Fred, "Get him outside and to the medic. Then turn him over to the Feds when they get here. Same for any of his men that survived."

Fred nodded and grabbed Wade by his coat, "Upsy daisy, hundan." Half walking and half dragging, Fred took the man off the ship.

Silent throughout the conversation with Wade, Audra turned on her heel and headed for the small ship's bridge, Allan followed. Entering the bridge, Allan came face to face with the men who had caused so much pain for his family and friends. He felt strangely calm.

The two men were handcuffed and laying on the deck. Oso stood over them, his assault rifle pointed in their general direction.

"Oso, step outside, please," Allan said quietly.

"But..."

"And close the door when you go."

Oso nodded and quietly left, closing the hatch behind him.

Allan sat down in the pilot's seat, spinning it around to where he could look Rafe and Johnny in the eye.

"Good morning, gentlemen."

All Allan got were two glares in return.

"I'll make this simple. Tell me where the rest of the ransom money is and you might live to see the sun rise."

"Fuck you!" Rafe growled.

"Wrong answer," Allan replied coldly as he quickly withdrew his Glock from it's holster and put a 9 mm bullet through Rafe's right foot.

Rafe screamed in pain while his eyes screamed something else.

"How about you, Johnny? Ready to play twenty questions?" Allan asked, waving the pistol in the man's face.

"Storage locker, aft of the bridge... port side."

Allan smiled, "Good answer, Johnny boy."

Rafe glared at his cousin cursing him in his mind for being so weak.

"Now then," Allan smiled dispassionately, "My associate, Audra, is going to discuss the cold blooded murder of her best friend. She won't kill you. But I guarantee that you will not enjoy the experience. You see, many years ago, Audra was a student at a very special school. One set up by the Alliance. You might have heard of it on the news waves..."

Johnny Wing went pale.

"Nice knowing you, boys."

Allan stood quickly, whispered something in Audra's ear and exited the bridge, grabbing the ransom money from the storage locker and handing it to Oso.

Oso took the two duffel bags and exited the ship. Allan swiftly walked aft to the freighters small engine room. Powering up the ship's gravity system and setting it to takeoff mode as well as activating the life support system. Allan then exited the ship. Ignoring the muted screams coming from the bridge.

As soon as his feet hit the hangar floor, Jayne put his hand on Allan's shoulder.

"You okay, Gramps?"

"Not just yet, Jayne. Couple of things yet to do."

The big man nodded. Trusting the older man to do what was right. Allan looked through half open hangar door at the lightening sky. He hadn't lied to the Wings. They would live to see the sunrise. But not much longer than that.

Running the numbers through his head, Allan grinned. He just needed to call Bobby and have her retrieve Heracles.

XXXXXXXXXX

As the Blue Sun security team policed the action. Jayne, on Allan's request, had appropriated some of the mine's heavy equipment and knocked down the rest of the hangar door. That done, the Marauder was dragged outside into the early dawn light.

A few moments later, the roar of engines were heard. Heracles broke through the clouds, As it grew larger, heavy cables could be seen hanging below the ship.

Bobby Sutherland had taken one of Sara Jane's shuttles and brought back the the warship. Pulling into a hover over the damaged freighter, Olivia and Israel rigged the cables to lifting points built into the hull.

The Marauder class was originally designed to be carried as an auxiliary ship for the old Worldmaker class terriforming ships. Most had been refitted for independent service and had kept the built in attachment points used to dock with the larger vessels. Allan took advantage of this.

"What are you doing, Boss?" Oso asked.

"I'm going to give them a taste of what they wanted to do to Sara and Bridgett on Persephone," Allan replied, his voice as cold as the ice under their feet

At that moment, Audra exited the Wing's ship, a neutral expression on her face.

"All set?" Allan asked her.

"We are," she replied, "I explained my personal displeasure with their actions. I also made sure they would have front row seats for next part of the show."

"Next part of what show?" Jayne asked as he walked up to the small group

"Payback," Allan replied grimly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Struggling under the load, engines screaming, Heracles clawed for the sky. Slowly the overpowered cutter eased the old Marauder into the air. Gaining speed, the tethered ships soon disappeared into the low overcast.

Battered, bleeding and still awake. Rafe and Johnny wing could do nothing but scream and yell at each other as their ship was lofted higher into the atmosphere of St. Albans. Strapped and tied to the pilot seats, the cousins realized what Allan had planned for them. It was the same thing they planned to do to Sara and Bridgett.

Despite the missing hatch, the life support system kept the two men alive thanks to the airtight door leading to the bridge. Desperately the pair tried to escape their bonds, all to no avail.

As the sky darkened with the increasing altitude Johnny looked at his cousin, spat broken teeth and yelled, "This is all your fault!"

"Screw you!"

Johnny's retort was lost in a scream from both men as the cables detached from Heracles. The Marauder dropped like a meteor. It took almost six minutes to plummet the nearly twenty miles to the unforgiving ice below.

Allan stood looking off to the East... waiting. A flash of light, followed a few moments later by a low rumble signified the demise of Rafe and Johnny Wing.

Allan's shoulders slumped. He suddenly felt every second of his nearly seventy years.

"Let's get ready to go home, Jayne."

As the last of the gear was loaded back aboard Sara Jane, Sheriff Tracy and the head of the Fed station arrived at the mine.

"Nice mess," commented the Sheriff.

"Might say that," Allan replied.

"Mr. Bryant, I'd like to get a statement from you about what happened here this morning. Particularly what happened to Rafe and John Wing," asked Major Tillis, the head of the Fed station.

"They're dead," Allan stated simply, "The Wings tried to escape in their ship. Crashed right through the hangar doors. Started to climb away but something must have happened and they crashed. My other ship, Heracles, was in pursuit but never fired a shot. Crash site is about fifteen miles from here," Allan finished. A stern look on his face.

"I see," replied Major Tillis, "I guess that covers what I need to know."

The Major gave Allan a knowing smile.

XXXXXXXXXX

The official Alliance report would later state that; 'While trying to escape arrest for murder and kidnapping, Rafe and John Wing's ship crashed due to an unknown malfunction. There were no survivors. The fugitives identities were confirmed by DNA analysis of the few fragmented remains found at the bottom of the nearly two hundred meter deep crater blasted out of the ice by the impact.'

Major Tillis assured Allan that the surviving mercenaries would be transferred to the core for trial. Wounded seen to, ships refueled and resupplied, the three vessels climbed for the black. They would travel together until reaching the Skyplex for refueling.

After that, the ships would part ways. Sara Jane headed for Boros and the two cutters heading back home to Londonium. Every team member who was involved in the expedition had been given a month's vacation by Allan. Oso and Fred decided to take their vacation on Boros and would travel on Sara Jane. Audra would be returning to Londonium on Heracles.

After an uneventful week-and-a-half haul to the Skyplex where Allan and Jayne tied one on so bad that they had to be hauled back to Sara Jane by Oso and Fred, Sara Jayne was once again in deep space, burning for home. It was the longest five weeks ever.

XXXXXXXXXX

"It'll be good to be home," Jayne commented from his seat in the co-pilots chair. They were about a day from home.

"Got that right," Allan replied in the pilots seat. "What are you going to do first?"

"Send th' kids ta' Simon and Kaylee's..." Jayne chuckled, "Once I hug em' some that is."

Allan laughed, "I know what you mean. I'll probably send Sara to Mal and Inara's."

"That'll work," Jayne snickered, "She can stay in Jefferson's room..."

Jayne had to duck the stuffed stegosaurus that Allan threw at him. Sara had placed the toy on the bridge before they left as the ships mascot and good luck charm. Similar to the plastic dinos on Serenity's bridge.

The two men laughed long and hard.

"What's so funny," Fred asked as she and Oso entered the bridge.

"We were discussing our homecoming plans," Allan said.

"Should we warn River and Zoë to send the kids away?" Oso said deadpan.

"Very funny," Allan grinned.

Oso suddenly looked a bit nervous, "Uh, Allan?"

Allan turned in his seat, "What is it, Oso?" he replied, sensing his security chiefs apprehension.

"Well... Fred's gonna need some time off in about seven months..."

"In seven..." Allan trailed off, realization dawning on him, "Fred... will you be needing... maternity leave?"

Fred just nodded.

Allan glanced at Jayne, who sat with his mouth open, unable to speak.

Allan came to his feet and gave Fred a hug, "Congratulations," he said smiling, "Both of you."

Fred looked over at her shell shocked brother, "Jayne?"

"My baby sis is havin a baby?" Jayne muttered. His eyes wide

"I'm forty-two, big brother. I ain't been a baby nothin for many a year," Fred replied, grinning. Letting some of her rim accent slip through.

"... I'm gonna be an uncle..."

Fred crossed the bridge to her brother, "You already are, you dope."

"I know," Jayne said finally, the realization crossing his face and producing a grin, "But a blood kin uncle."

"Mattie and Madison have three youngins running around back on Deadwood."

Jayne smiled, "What I means to say is... blood kin uncle again. Congratulations Mei-mei."

"Thanks Ge-ge" Fred replied with a hug.

"I think this calls for a little celebration," Allan said. "Let's see what I can whip up for dinner tonight that's special."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Tonight?"

"Tonight," Zoë replied to Sara's question as the mother and daughter hung up Christmas decorations in their living room.

"What time?" the teen asked.

"Very late... most likely well after midnight. And before you ask. No you can't stay up."

"Momma!"

Zoë tried to be stern but she just grinned. Outwardly calm and collected she herself could hardly wait for her husbands return. Just over three months apart was too damn long.

Zoë sighed and moved to the large picture window and gazed outside. It was snowing heavily outside. The Christmas lights strung along Simon and Kaylee's front porch visible as just a vague glow through the falling snow.

The weather forecast was calling for nearly a meter of snow by morning. A big storm for this early in the winter on Boros. Most likely, Allan wouldn't be able to land his daughters namesake here at Serenity Acres. Instead he would have to use the instrument landing system at the docks.

"Homework all done?" Zoë asked, turning away from the idyllic scene outside.

"All but my music practice," Sara replied, "I have to rehearse to get ready for the holiday concert Friday."

Zoë smiled. Allan would be ecstatic to find out his little girl who normally had her nose buried in a physics or engineering textbook had suddenly discovered music. To be specific, playing the guitar like her father. While Sara had only been playing a few months, she took to it like she did everything else.

River had been tutoring Sara a bit and had declared the teen played as well as her husband Jayne. The psychic had predicted that within the year, Sara would be a better musician than she herself was, Rivaling Allan's skill with the instrument.

Apparently, Sara had inherited her father's musical talent along with most of his intellect.

"Best you get to your rehearsing then. I'll finish this."

"Okay, Momma."

Zoë watched as Sara climbed the stairs to her room, followed closely by Sam.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What a beautiful sight," Allan said as he prepared Sara Jane to enter atmo over Boros.

"Damn straight," Jayne agreed from his seat across the bridge.

"Uh-oh," Allan muttered.

"Never words I want to hear from any pilot just before entering atmo, Boss," Oso said from his seat in the navigators chair.

"Nothing like that," Allan replied, "Bad snowstorm centered over New Edmonton. Looks like we'll have to land at the docks."

Sara Jayne entered atmo and Allan concentrated on the entry. Soon the ship was into the thicker air. Orbital approach handed Allan off to local control.

"New Edmonton Port Control, this is the Firefly transport Sara Jayne," Allan said into the com.

"Allan, welcome back," said a familiar voice.

"George! What are you doing working the graveyard shift?"

"Overtime. Gotta buy presents for my passel o' kids."

"Copy that," Allan replied grinning, "How's the weather? The forecast doesn't look good."

"It's worse. Over two feet on the ground and still coming down hard. Visibility is less than a hundred yards."

"Okay, looks like I'll take the ILS to the pads. No way I can get into the Acres."

"Copy that. Cleared for the approach to slip eleven. I've got the lights up on high."

"Thanks George, See ya' on the ground."

"Okay, Allan. Cleared to land. You're the only bird in my sky."

Sara Jane dropped onto the heavy clouds. Allan flew totally on instruments. The instrument landing system at New Edmonton's docks were a new addition. Before it's installation, Allan would have had to fly to Capital City in weather like this in order to land.

Keeping the indicators centered, Allan flew the approach to the designated landing pad. Soon, the dark outside lightened to a lighter tinged gray as the ship approached the city.

"Snowin like hell," Jayne commented.

"Yeah," Allan replied, concentrating on his instruments.

"I can see the pad," Jayne replied.

Allan looked up. He could make out the vague outline of the landing lights through the driving snow, "Got it."

Sara Jane flared into a hover for a moment, then settled gently to the snow covered concrete surface of the pad. Allan's hands flew automatically through the shutdown sequence.

"Home again, home again," he muttered.

"How we getting to the Acres, Allan?" Fred asked.

Allan smiled and punched an address into the cortex.

"New Edmonton Police Department, Sargent Lee speaking."

"Lucy? I need a ride..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan stepped out of the police hover van and pulled his coat a bit tighter around his shoulders. Grabbing his duffel from the rear door, he took a few steps in the nearly knee deep snow and swore.

"Thought we's were done with the cold back on St. Albans," Jayne grumbled as he grabbed his gear as well.

"Well, it is winter," Allan said, "Oso, you and Fred can take the guest house if you want."

"Thanks Allan," the big man replied as he and Fred trudged through the snow heading for the house barely visible across the compound. Jayne followed for a short distance before stepping onto his own front porch

"Thanks for the ride, Lucy," Allan said to the woman.

"No problem, Allan. Maybe with you home, Zoë'll be in a better mood."

Allan chuckled, "I know I am. Good night."

"Night," Lucy replied as she swung the van around and headed back the way she came.

Allan stepped up onto his porch, kicking the snow off his boots and brushing the white from his shoulders. Turning around, he smiled at the colored lights adorning the Tam's porch and wrapped around a small spruce tree next to the gazebo in the center of the yard.

Allan placed his thumb against the reader next to the front door and grinned a bit as the lock disengaged. Stepping inside the home he hadn't seen in what seemed forever. He took a deep breath. Smelling the scent of the undecorated Christmas tree in front of the bay window.

Allan glanced at his watch and then at the clock over the mantel. It was nearly four am. He knew Zoë and Sara would be fast asleep. It would take him days to get back on Boros time. To Allan, it felt like mid morning.

Taking off his coat and boots, Allan settled onto the sofa. glad to be home.

Before Allan knew it, he fell asleep. Content and truly relaxed for the first time in nearly half-a-year.

Zoë awoke at her usual time and headed for the kitchen to start the coffee pot. She paused at the top of the stairs as she heard a familiar snore emanating from the living room. A smile on her face, Zoë crept down the stairs.

Allan sat on the sofa, his head tipped back and a snore escaping his open mouth.

Pulling a blanket from the armchair, Zoë placed it over her husband and snuggled up under it, beside him. Allan didn't wake but his arm went around Zoë instinctively.

They sat like that, Allan asleep and Zoë just watching him breathe until Allan was awoken by a shrill cry.

"Daddy! You're home!"

-

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made.

This story is set fifteen years into the future from the story I have written called "Big Blue"

-

AN: This is it folks. Getting to the end here. The next chapter will close out this particular arc

It's mostly family fluff but after the last few chapters, it was needed. I also plan more "Allanverse" stories. Some will "'fill in the gaps" between Big Blue and Heritage and perhaps later on, some will explore things down the road in the Bryant family's future.

-

Thanks to my Beta, Chris

-

Cast of characters:

Parents:

Malcolm Reynolds 52

Inara Serra-Reynolds 45

Allan Bryant 68

Zoë Bryant 48

Simon Tam 44

Kaylee Tam 41

Jayne Cobb 52

River Cobb 36

Kids:

Jefferson (Jeff) Reynolds 16

Emma Reynolds 11

Sara Bryant 15

Rebecca Tam 16

John (Jack) Tam 11

Rachel Cobb 9

Jesse Cobb 6

-

Heritage-Chapter Twenty Four

--------------

"Daddy! You're home!"

Allan awoke with a start. He hadn't intended to doze off. He tried to move and found that he couldn't. Something about the beautiful chocolate skinned Amazon wrapped around him with a sexy smile on her face, might have something to do with that.

A goofy grin spread across Allan's face as Sara wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey Princess."

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Zoë teased.

The kiss Allan gave his wife quelled any further protests on Zoë's part.

Sara rolled her eyes and vaulted over the back of the sofa, plopping herself next to her father.

"Ahem," Sara said, "You two need to get a room."

Allan chuckled, breaking the kiss just for a moment, "Got a room already," he replied, still staring into Zoë's eyes.

"I don't know what's worse: watching you two make out or knowing that if me and Jeff were apart for over three months, we'd be doing the same thing..."

That got Allan's attention. Pulling reluctantly away from Zoë's lips, Allan looked over his shoulder at his daughter.

Sara just smiled at her father, "Got ya!"

Allan reached over and tousled Sara's lengthening hair, "Missed you, Kiddo, even if you are a brat."

"Missed you too, Daddy," Sara smiled. Turning serious she looked her father up and down.

"No holes?"

"No holes," Allan assured her.

"Uncle Jayne?"

"Same."

"The men who took me and Bridgett?"

Allan looked his daughter in the eye, "Dead."

"Good."

Allan glanced at Zoë and saw the look on her face. She nodded, knowing Sara was strong enough to know the truth.

"If you want to know what happened..." Allan trailed off.

"Maybe later, Daddy," Sara replied, "This is a happy time. You're home."

"That I am, and I feel the need to make breakfast for my girls. Particularly since a certain teenager has to go to school."

"Not today," Sara replied.

"And why is that, little girl?" Zoë asked.

"Snow day... no school. I checked the cortex before I came down," Sara grinned.

Allan smiled and took Zoë and Sara's hands in his, "Come on It's time to be a family again." Leaping to his feet, Allan dragged his wife and daughter towards the kitchen.

He came to a sudden halt as his eyes alighted on the room. "What the hell have you two done to my kitchen?" Zoë and Sara giggled. There were two rooms in the house that were Allan's domain. His study and the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas Baby," Zoë purred next to him.

"It's... It's...

"All new," Zoë finished. While Allan had been away, she had the kitchen completely remodeled.

Sara giggled at the expression on her fathers face, "The new range kicks pi-gu," she stated.

Allan pulled his family into a hug, "Thank you."

"It's even got an automatic fire suppression system for when Mom cooks... Ow!" Sara finished, rubbing the back of her head where her mother had lightly cuffed her.

Allan laughed until tears ran down his face. God, it was good to be home.

XXXXXXXXXX

After a hearty family breakfast that seemed to erase the last six months' stress, Allan donned his coat and boots and stepped outside onto the porch.

In the morning light, Serenity Acres had seemingly come to life. Across the compound, Allan could see Jeff shoveling snow from the walk in front of he and his parent's home.

Likewise, the entire Tam family was doing the same, however the snowball fight between Simon and Kaylee slowed things down a bit. The sound of an engine signified that Mal was using the old tractor Inara had bought for him a few years back to plow the snow.

There was no sign of life from the Cobb homestead as of yet. Allan knew that wouldn't last as soon as the Rachel and Jessie saw the snow.

Likewise, Oso and Fred had not emerged from the guest house yet. Allan realized that probably the Reynolds and Tams didn't know that he and Jayne had returned.

Allan heard the door close behind him and turned to see Sara step outside wearing her jacket and a gaudy pink and orange knit winter hat. It looked suspiciously like the one Jayne wore.

"Where did you get that hat?" Allan asked.

"Nana Vera sent it," Sara replied.

Allan chuckled. Well into her eighties, Vera Cobb was still knitting gifts for her children as well as the rest of the Serenity crew and families. A moment later, Zoë stepped outside as well, dressed in her uniform. Despite the weather, she still had to go to work.

Allan pulled her close and gave Zoë a long kiss, "Off to work I see," he said as they parted.

Zoë nodded and sighed, "Crime never sleeps. Lucy just called. Seems someone used the cover of the storm to break in and do a little after hours Christmas shopping at the Mall last night. Hit the electronics store pretty hard."

"Okay, Baby. Go catch the bad guys and be safe."

"Bye, Momma," Sara called as Zoë headed down the steps towards the big garage near the landing pad where they all kept their ground vehicles.

"Care to help me clear the walks?" Allan asked Sara.

"I suppose..." Sara replied, punctuated by a giggle.

After about twenty minutes of shoveling, Allan was suddenly hit by a well placed snowball.

"Hey!" he yelled turning around.

"Allan!" Kaylee squealed while nearly tackling Allan with her hug.

"Hey, Mei-mei," Allan smiled, returning the hug.

"Welcome home, Allan," Simon said as he shook the older man's hand.

"Thanks, Simon," Allan replied, "It's good to be home... Ow! Kaylee... what was that for?" Allan finished as he rubbed the spot where Kaylee had smacked his arm.

"That was fer not tellin us you were home," Kaylee replied indignantly. The smile in her eyes robbed the retort of it's sting.

"I wanted to spend some time with Sara and Zoë before I made the rounds this morning."

"Well, I can't fault ya' fer that," Kaylee replied with a grin.

"Uncle Allan!" Becca yelled as she ran up, almost knocking Allan off his feet. Like mother, like daughter he thought.

"Hey, Shorty," Allan grinned.

"Where's Jayne?" Simon asked.

"Reuniting with River, I'd imagine," Allan chuckled.

"Daddy?" Sara asked.

"Yeah Princess?"

"Where's my ship?" she asked, looking to where Serenity stood in the snow, just visible over the trees.

"At the port. Weather was too bad to try to get in here last night."

"Just as long as you didn't ding my boat."

"Ain't yours yet, little girl," Allan teased.

"Got my name on it," Sara stated.

"She's got a point Allan," Simon chuckled.

"Fine, I know when I'm outnumbered."

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan stepped into the barn, his nostrils hit by the heady smells. Hay, manure, and what Mal called eau-de-horse. It smelled like home. Raised on a farm, The smells didn't bother him in the least.

Mal stepped out of the tack room and spied Allan where he was patting the nose of Lightning, the mare that Allan usually rode when the mood struck him to actually ride. "I think she missed you," Mal said as he approached his friend.

"I think you're right," he replied as the horse nuzzled Allan's hand.

Mal looked the older man in the eye, "You get em'?"

"We did."

"Make em' pay?"

"Audra beat the crap out of them then tied them to the seats in their ship. I had Heracles lift it about twenty miles up and cut the cables."

Mal's eyes hardened a bit. Remembering how the Wings had nearly killed Sara and Bridgett.

"Seems fittin."

"I thought so."

"Sara know?"

I didn't tell her the details yet. I will when she asks, though."

"For the best, I think."

"Yup... so, care to fill me in on what's been happening between your son and my daughter?"

"Got about an hour?" Mal chuckled.

XXXXXXXXXX

As Allan strolled back towards his house he came across something that made him do a double take.

The sight of his six foot eight, three hundred plus pound chief of security building a snowman, while being supervised by his nine year old niece made Allan chuckle. As Oso lifted the final huge snowball into place he looked over at Rachel for her approval.

"That the right spot?"

"Perfect, Uncle Oso," The girl beamed.

Little Jesse Cobb was content to just dig a hole in the snow.

Shaking his head, Allan walked past, shooting Oso a warm smile. The big man would make a great dad. He was getting plenty of practice with Jayne and River's kids.

"Allan, want some coco?" Kaylee called from her front door.

"Sure, Kaylee," he replied. Stepping onto the porch, Allan knocked the snow from his boots.

Inside the Tam's warm house Allan was handed a cup of steaming hot coco by Inara, "Welcome home, Allan," the former companion said, kissing Allan on the cheek.

"Thanks, 'Nara," Allan replied.

"Hey, Boss," Fred said from her seat at the table.

"You're on vacation, Fred. I'm not your boss for the moment."

"Got a point there, Allan," Fred replied.

"You tell the girls the news yet?"

"What news?" Kaylee asked.

"Going to be an aunt again," River said quietly, grinning into her hot chocolate.

"Huh?" Kaylee and Inara said in unison.

"I'm pregnant," Fred said smiling.

Kaylee squealed and wrapped Fred in a hug. She then shot Allan a venomous stare.

"You let Fred go on a combat mission in her condition?"

Allan gulped, he looked to Fred for some backup as he withered under the glares coming from both Kaylee and Inara.

"Conception occurred en route. Unknown until return." River said.

Fred glanced at her sister-in-law and chuckled, "What River said."

"Well, in that case..." Kaylee trailed off.

At that moment, the front door opened and the kids trooped in. Becca carrying Jesse, while Sara had Rachel on her shoulders. Jeff had his little sister Emma on his back while Jack, ever the proper young man walked in on his own. All the children's cheeks were flushed from the cold.

As the older kids deposited their charges back on the floor, Kaylee admonished them all to not make a mess. Sara bounced over and planted a kiss on her fathers cheek before sitting on the sofa, very close to Jeff and holding hands. Allan shot the young man a glare which caused Jeff to gulp before Allan shook his head an grinned. Jeff visibly relaxed while Sara scowled at her father.

"Don't look at me in that tone of voice, young lady," Allan grinned.

After about an hour, everyone began drifting back to their own homes. Allan retrieved the hover truck from the garage, grabbing Sara along with Oso and Fred. "Where are we going?" Oso asked.

"You guys need some time alone. I figured you could use a dinner out tonight so I'm letting you use the truck."

"Thanks, Allan. But why are you and Sara going?"

"Need you to drop us off at the port. I need my co-pilot so I can get Sara Jane back to the Acres."

Beside Allan in the passenger seat, Sara grinned. Her father had called her his co-pilot.

XXXXXXXXXX

The sun was breaking through the clouds as the quartet arrived in town. The City of New Edmonton looked a bit like a post card with all the snow. Allan nodded to the security guard in the shack guarding the entrance to the port. Trudging through the melting slush, Allan and Sara made their way past the other ships to where Sara Jane sat covered in snow.

Allan grabbed a port ground crewman and requested that the ship be refueled and deiced.

"Come on, Sara, We need to go into the port office."

"Why is that?"

"You're going to file your flight plan."

"Flight plan? We're only going to the house."

"No, we're flying to Capital City first. Got a few pickups to be made."

"Shopping?" Sara asked hopefully.

"Some," Allan conceded.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sara carefully landed her namesake at the crowded docks in Capital City.

"Great job Princess," Allan smiled at his daughter as she went through the shutdown sequence. Sara had flown the entire fifteen hundred mile trip from New Edmonton.

"Thanks, Daddy," she beamed.

"Come on, it's lunch time here and I'm hungry."

After a casual lunch at a diner near the docks, father and daughter strolled along the storefronts, window shopping. They stopped at a few stores, just spending time together. Allan bought a few small Christmas gifts for Zoë and their friends while Sara found what she thought was the perfect present for Jeff.

Allan glanced at his watch, "Ready to head back?"

"I guess so," Sara replied.

"We still need to make dinner tonight you know."

"Okay."

Arm in arm, they strolled back to the port. Passing an alley, they heard a voice call out.

"Little young for you, ain't she?"

"Excuse me?" Allan replied.

"Uhh, Daddy?" Sara said quietly as four men emerged from the alley blocking their path.

"Old man looks like some kinda child molester with that filly on his arm," the leader guffawed. His companions laughed as well

"She's my daughter," Allan said darkly, "Best you gentlemen go on your merry."

"Not likely, old man."

Allan glanced at Sara, he didn't see fear, only annoyance.

"Now hand over all your money and maybe we won't take the rest out in trade from yer' daught..." The man's voice cut off as Sara's booted right foot struck the man in his temple. He dropped as if he'd been boned.

Before the other three men could do so much as move, they were staring down the barrels of two pistols. One held by a very pissed off CEO and the other by an equally angry teenage girl.

"Best you collect your friend and skedaddle. Before my daughter takes offense to your implied assault on her virtue."

"Huh?" one of the men said, staring cross eyed down the barrel of Sara's pistol.

"He meant 'Git'!" Sara growled.

Collecting their comrade, they got.

As soon as the men were out of sight, Allan pulled Sara into a hug, "You okay, princess?"

"I'm fine, Daddy. No one is ever taking me again," Sara replied, breaking the hug and smiling at her father.

"That's my girl," Allan replied. He felt himself relax. Sara could take care of herself and she had just proved it. "Aunt River teach you that move?"

"Yup," Sara grinned, "And the gun was a present from Uncle Mal."

"I didn't even know you were carrying it," Allan admitted.

"I'm sneaky that way."

"Come on, Daughter o' mine. Let's head back to where the crooks are too scared of your Mother and Uncle Jayne to show their faces in the daylight."

"Good idea, Daddy."

XXXXXXXXXX

Entering the port area, Allan spotted the real reason for the trip to Capital City waiting in font of Sara Jane. He spotted the familiar dark skinned face and shock of red hair a few hundred feet away.

Being shorter, Sara didn't see the people waiting for them until they had nearly reached the ship.

When Sara's eyes alighted on them, She cried out and ran.

"Aun 'Lisha! Unc' Reggie!"

"Oh, Sara!" Alisha cried as she pulled her niece into a fierce hug, tears streaming down her face. She hadn't seen Sara since two nights before the teens kidnapping. Almost six months previous.

"Hey, squirt," Reggie smiled as he got a hug as well.

"Got someone we want you to meet," Alisha smiled.

"Huh?" Sara said, suddenly noticing the blanket covered combination carrier and car seat in Reggie's hand.

Pulling the blankets aside, Sara's eyes fell upon her cousin for the first time.

"Oh my..."

"Meet Michael," Alisha said quietly, trying not to wake her sleeping son.

"He's so adorable," Sara whispered.

"Looks a lot like you did at that age," Allan said smiling, "Come on and lets get inside out of the cold."

Allan lowered the ramp and the family entered the ship. Sara couldn't take her eyes off little Michael.

"Looks like I'll be flying us back," Allan commented.

"Not on your life, Daddy. That is, as long as Aunt Alisha brings Michael to the bridge."

"I think that can be arranged," Reggie said grinning as he hit the ramp closure button.

-

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made.

This story is set fifteen years into the future from the story I have written called "Big Blue"

-

AN: Last chapter for Heritage. Christmas with the Bryant's on Boros.

-

Thanks to my Beta, Chris

Cast of characters:

Parents:

Malcolm Reynolds 52

Inara Serra-Reynolds 45

Allan Bryant 68

Zoë Bryant 48

Simon Tam 44

Kaylee Tam 41

Jayne Cobb 52

River Cobb 36

Kids:

Jefferson (Jeff) Reynolds 16

Emma Reynolds 11

Sara Bryant 15

Rebecca Tam 16

John (Jack) Tam 11

Rachel Cobb 9

Jesse Cobb 6

-

Heritage-Chapter Twenty Five

--------------

In a swirl of snow, Sara Jane Bryant gently settled the new Firefly named after her to the ground right next to Serenity. Allan couldn't hid his grin, "That's my girl."

Sara's toffee complexion darkened a bit with a blush, "Thanks, Daddy."

"Keep that up and you'll be as good as your old man," Reggie grinned.

"Wow Sara, you didn't even wake Mike up," Alisha stated.

You couldn't have pried the smile off Sara's face with explosives.

"Well, let's collect some luggage and get you folks up to the house," Allan said, standing from the co-pilot's station.

"Not the guest house?" Alisha asked.

"Occupied," Allan replied, "Oso and Fred. You guys can stay in the guest bedroom."

"You sure you want a baby in the house?" Reggie asked, "Mike's got a one heck of a good set of lungs on him when he wakes up."

"Must be the Alleyne side of the family, then. Sara was plenty loud too, if I recall."

"Daddy!" Sara whined.

"Come on," Allan encouraged, "Zoë will be home from work soon." The family made their way down to the cargo bay, collecting luggage on the way. It was going to be a good Christmas.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Sorry to pull you away from River the day you get back, Jayne," Zoë said to her investigator as she leaned in through his office door.

"S' okay, Zo'," Jayne replied, "I'll make it up ta' her tonight."

"Imagine you will," Zoë grinned.

Turning back to business, Zoë asked, "Any idea on the break in?"

"Amateurs," Jayne replied, "Probably some young punks wanting easy money afore Christmas." Get em' eventually."

"Okay, Jayne. Why don't you head on home. I'll finish up the report."

"Thanks, Zoë."

Zoë walked back to her office and sat heavily in her chair. Absently she ran her hand over her shoulder. Feeling the outline of the lacy outfit she wore under her uniform. That was a surprise for her husband. Zoë was seriously considering sending Sara to Simon and Kaylee's for the night. But that would be unfair to Sara.

Sighing, Zoë decided that she would settle for sexing her husbands brains out in their bedroom rather than nearly every room in the house like she had planned. She didn't know about Alisha, Reggie, and, of course, Michael.

Zoë finished the robbery report and saved the file. Grabbing her jacket, she locked her office and headed for the door. A few of her officers were also doing paperwork in the squad room.

"Night, Chief," Lucy Lee said as Zoë headed for the front door.

"Night, Luce," Zoë replied, "Try not to call me unless aliens land in town square."

"You got it, Boss," the Sargent chuckled as Zoë exited the police station headed for her ground car.

Starting the engine, Zoë pulled onto the slush covered streets, heading for home.

XXXXXXXXXX

The roads were still a bit slippery on Zoë's drive home. She was considering asking the council to spring a for a few hover cars to add to the departments small fleet. With a nearly six month long winter, sometimes the ground cars were not up to the task in bad weather.

Pulling into the drive to Serenity Acres, Zoë chuckled to herself. Who could have imagined ten years ago she would be worried about what kind of vehicle the people who worked for her drove in the winter? It had been a long and bumpy road from Serenity Valley to Serenity Acres.

Zoë stopped in front of her and Allan's home. The forecast for tonight called for no snow and fairly warm temperatures. She wouldn't bother parking her car in the garage.

Stepping from the vehicle, Zoë headed for the house, Stepping through her front door, Zoë's jaw hit the floor...

"Hey, Sissy," Alisha grinned.

"What... how..." Zoë stuttered out.

"Merry Christmas, Baby," Allan said as he kissed her cheek.

"I oughta kill you for that...." Zoë grinned.

"Consider it payback for redoing my kitchen," Allan countered, still smiling.

"God, I love you," Zoë said to her husband for the millionth time, following it with a kiss of her own.

"Oh please," Sara said as she entered the room, with a smiling baby on her hip, "Gonna give my little 'cuz here a complex before his first birthday,"

Zoë let out a little squeal and removed the baby from her daughter's arms. Zoë had seen captures of her nephew but this was the first time she had held him.

Michael started to cry for a moment but Zoë soothed him quickly.

"Haven't lost your touch," Alisha said. Recalling how Zoë had always been able to settle Sara when she was that age.

Grinning like a mad woman, Zoë looked around the room, "Where's Reggie?"

"Using that artificial arm of his for something useful," Allan replied, "He's chopping some wood for the fireplace."

"You put Reggie to work chopping wood?" Zoë asked incredulously, still holding little Michael.

"He offered, Sis," Alisha replied in defense of her Brother-in-law.

Zoë grunted, and heard a happy gurgle escape Michael's lips, "Thought that was funny huh, little man?" Zoë cooed to the bundle in her arms.

"No," Allan said.

"No, what?" Zoë asked.

"I don't have to be River to figure out what's on your mind."

"What may that be, Dear?" Zoë grinned.

"Sara does not need a sibling," Allan said indignantly.

Zoë suddenly burst out laughing, "You're too easy."

"I think I'll go help Reg with the chopping.... way too much estrogen around here," Allan mumbled as he grabbed his jacket and headed for the back door.

The laughter of three females and a giggling baby sounded in his wake.

XXXXXXXXXX

After dinner, Zoë, Alisha, and Sara decorated the eight foot blue spruce Christmas tree in the living room. Allan and Reggie sat on the sofa supervising while Michael made happy noises from the playpen set up in the corner.

"Are you two just going to sit there?" Zoë asked.

"Yep," Allan replied for himself and Reggie. Mother, daughter and aunt all rolled their eyes and returned to decorating the tree, Allan quietly clinked his beer bottle against Reggie's. Allan smiled. He hadn't been this relaxed in months.

As the women finished, Allan stood and pulled Zoë into an embrace and kissed her soundly.

"What was that for?" she replied, "Not that I mind..."

"Just because I can," Allan grinned.

"You two are worse than me and Jeff. We have an excuse."

"What excuse is that?" Allan asked his daughter.

"We're teenagers."

Allan couldn't fault his daughter's logic.

XXXXXXXXXX

Around ten, Sara yawned and said she was tired. Allan agreed as he was still severely space lagged. Zoë looked at her husband and smiled slightly, Allan saw the smoldering look in her eyes.

_'Not getting much sleep tonight_,_'_ he thought to himself.

Upon seeing the expression on her parent's faces, Sara blurted out, "Oh, just go to bed and have sex already!"

Alisha snorted and Reggie had to look at the ceiling, trying not to laugh.

Allan shot his daughter a venomous look while Sara just grinned back at him. "Bed." Allan said simply.

"Mine or Jeff's?"

Allan's jaw hit the floor. Reggie lost it and began laughing so hard, tears came to his eyes. Even Zoë cracked a smile.

"I... you... " Allan stammered.

"Goodnight, Daddy," Sara said sweetly, "Love you."

With that, Sara bounced up the stairs to her room.

With his brain working again, Allan asked, "Has River been giving her brat lessons?"

"You have no idea, Husband," Zoë replied grinning.

Alisha and Reggie excused themselves and headed for the guest bedroom, Reggie retrieving his sleeping son from the playpen.

After a moment, Allan found himself alone with his wife.

"Well," Allan said quietly.

"That's a deep subject," Zoë grinned.

Allan rolled his eyes.

"Let's head for bed," Allan said.

"Thought you'd never ask," Zoë replied, standing quickly and taking Allan's hand. With a jerk, she dragged him up the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXX

The following night found Allan getting dressed up slightly. Zoë had insisted. It was night before Christmas Eve and the annual New Edmonton High School Holiday concert was that evening.

Allan grumbled a bit. Upon being informed that his daughter was going to be preforming in the concert, Allan became more enthused. Sara had been in the concert a few times in the past as a member of the chorus music class that most of the kids had to take for at least one school year. Sara had stayed after school that night to get ready.

After a quick dinner, Allan, Zoë, Reggie, and Alisha piled into Allan's old Hoverworks hover truck and headed to town. Fred and Oso volunteered to babysit Michael, saying it was good practice for their own child due in seven months or so.

Entering the school auditorium, the family found seats near the stage. They waved to Simon, Kaylee and Jack who were there because Becca was a member of the school orchestra. Besides being a fully qualified spaceship mechanic, the teenager was also an accomplished saxophonist.

Allan figured that Sara needed some extra credit this term and had joined the chorus again. Allan smiled as he took his seat. Sara had a lovely singing voice, something that she had inherited from her mother. Zoë could have made a living with her voice had she so chosen and had she lived in the core growing up.

Allan had tried to interest Sara in music more and had even taught her the basics of playing the guitar. However, Sara quickly lost interest. This was a few years ago.

As the house lights went down and the room quieted. Lavern Garland, the school's principal addressed the crowd. "Welcome everyone to our annual holiday concert. We will begin the evenings entertainment with the Junior High Orchestra..."

Allan sat through the various musical numbers. After both the high school orchestra and chorus had preformed and he hadn't seen Sara, Allan began to get a little nervous.

"Where is she?" he asked his wife.

"Next," Zoë said quietly.

Lavern Garland came to the front of the stage once again, "This year we started a new program. Combining history and music, the students involved are some of the very best enrolled here. I now present the school's pop combo, Exodus."

Allan's eyes went wide.

The curtain rose on the stage and the lights went up. Standing on the now nearly empty stage stood an old fashioned rock band.

Standing at the front of the group, holding a jet black Les Paul electric guitar stood Sara Jane Bryant.

Sara spotted her parents in the crowd, winked and looked back at the drummer. The young man counted the beat while beating his sticks together, "One, two... one, two, three, four..."

Sara cut into a guitar riff and then approached the microphone...

"Of all the reindeer, you know that you're the mastermind..."

The sextet did several rock and roll styled Christmas songs with the vocals being shared by Sara, a boy Allan didn't know on rhythm guitar, and Clayton Cook who played bass. He recognized Clayton as Becca's boyfriend. Allan also smiled when he spotted Becca with her saxophone backing the band. After a nearly half hour set, Exodus finished with a rendition of Silent night. Sara of course, sang that number. After a hearty round of applause, Exodus left the stage. Allan sat in his seat, dumbfounded. He looked to Zoë.

"When?"

"Started when she went back to school. Since she was still healing, Sara couldn't do sports this year. She wanted to surprise you."

"She did that," Allan replied, a slow smile coming across his slightly lined face. "Wow," Allan finished.

As the other parents collected their children, Allan simply jumped up on the stage and went through the curtain. He found his daughter closing her guitar case. Sara had her back to Allan and the engineer caught a wink from Becca as she helped her beau with his Bass.

Sara stood up and turned around, nearly colliding with her father.

"Hey! Watch... Daddy!"

Allan had a silly grin on his face. Like Zoë had predicted, he was almost radiating pride. He leaned over and kissed Sara on her cheek.

"You are really trying to impress me, huh?"

"Wanted to surprise you," Sara replied.

"You did, girl o' mine," Allan said still grinning, "That Mannheim Steamroller tune you guys did was spot on."

"Thanks, Daddy," Sara grinned.

"Did you like it, Mr. Bryant?" Clayton asked as he walked over, Becca next to him.

"Great job, kids," Allan replied sincerely, "Next time you guys rehearse, I'm bringing my guitar. I haven't jammed with a full band since before Becca was born."

All the kids grinned. Sara's dad was pretty shiny, they all thought. Sara and Becca knew it already.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day, in typical fashion, Allan did most of his Christmas shopping. He had picked up a few gifts earlier but did the rest at the last minute.

Inara had taken a break from the Christmas Eve chaos at her clothing store and took a stroll around the Mall. She caught Allan coming out of the music supply store, his arms loaded with various boxes.

"Last minute shopping?" She said to Allan.

"You know me..." Allan replied.

Inara giggled, "That I do. Let me guess, presents for Sara?"

"How did you guess?"

"Mal and I were at the concert as well last night."

"This is just the first load," Allan admitted, "I couldn't carry the other two guitars at the same time."

"Two?" Inara asked incredulously.

"An acoustic and a Stratocaster reproduction like my original. Like Jayne says, you gotta have the proper tools for the job."

"I thought you wanted Sara to follow in your footsteps."

"I do," Allan replied, "But that doesn't mean she can't have some fun along the way. That's why I started playing."

"If you want, you can put those in my storeroom and then pick them up from the service door."

"Thanks, Inara. Was getting a bit heavy."

XXXXXXXXXX

Christmas morning broke clear and cold. Allan awoke a bit later than usual. Zoë was still asleep next to him. They had been making up for lost time and had been awake quite late, giving each other some rather personal 'gifts'.

Pulling on some sweats, Allan headed to the bathroom and then downstairs.

Descending the staircase, Allan found his Sister-in-law in the kitchen, The oil already hot for the fried dough she was preparing. Alisha handed Allan a fresh cup of coffee.

"Thanks, Alisha," Allan smiled, "Are you making what I think you are?"

"I am," she replied, "I remember that first Christmas on Londonium after I joined the crew."

"Hard to forget that one," Allan chuckled, "You and River got shot and the rest of us gassed."

"Me and Reggie's first date, too," Alisha pointed out.

"Can't forget that. Where is he anyway?"

"Right here," The former soldier replied, carrying his son, "Mike needed a change."

Alisha handed her husband a cup and then pulled the bottle she had been warming out so she could feed her son.

"Want me to take him?" Allan asked.

"If you don't mind..."

"No problem, Alisha, I think I remember how to do this," Allan chuckled, "Come here Mike."

Allan settled onto one of the bar stools at the breakfast bar with his nephew nestled in the crook of his arm, the infant sucking noisily at his bottle.

"Mornin, Baby," Zoë said behind him, kissing her husband on the cheek.

"Mornin," he replied.

A moment later, Sara bounded down the stairs, Sam at her heels.

"Morning everyone!"

"Mornin, kiddo," Alan replied.

"Gee, Daddy you're a natural at that," Sara commented, seeing her father feeding her cousin.

"Fed you like this a time or two," Allan replied.

Sara rolled her eyes.

"Want to give me a hand here Sara?"

"Sure, Aunt Alisha."

Zoë slid into the seat next to her husband while Sara began helping her aunt make breakfast. "Still remember how to do that, huh?" Zoë teased.

"Haven't gone senile yet," Allan chuckled.

"Yet," Zoë snarked back. The kiss that followed took any sting out of her words.

After breakfast, the family settled into the living room. As usual, Sara sat on the floor and began to hand out the presents. As they began to open gifts, Allan was rewarded by a happy squeal as Sara opened one of hers to find a full set of effect pedals for her electric guitar. Zoë got several pieces of jewelry and a new holster for her mares leg. Zoë's old one was quite worn.

Reggie got a brand new, very expensive combination, wristwatch, computer and cortex unit. It even had a holographic keyboard that would hang in mid air and allow the user to type any messages.

Alisha received several gifts of jewelry and cooking related items. She presented Allan with a copy of her first published cookbook. Alisha was becoming a bit of a celebrity back on Londonium.

Sara opened one of her large gifts and her jaw dropped when her eyes fell upon the brand new hard sided guitar case. Inside was a brand new Stratocaster electric guitar.

"Thank you, Daddy," Sara said with a hug.

"Open the other one," Allan said.

Sara opened the next large package and squealed again finding an acoustic guitar to complement her electric.

Gifts all open, Sara picked up her new acoustic, tuned it and then began to play some Christmas carols. Allan retrieved his acoustic and joined in. Soon everyone was singing along.

It was the best Christmas Allan could ever remember.

The End

-

Don't fret folks. There's more Allanverse stories left. Some will continue on after Heritage and some will fill in the gaps between Big Blue and Heritage.

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays.

Brian Gladden

December 23, 2008


End file.
